


The Queen and the King of Games

by BlainexKurtxLovex



Series: Remembering an Ancient Love [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainexKurtxLovex/pseuds/BlainexKurtxLovex
Summary: 5,000 years have passed and Mana has awoken to find that Atem is farther away than she expected and that his puzzle has been reassembled by a young boy in Japan. Mana knows that Atem is in great danger and she needs to be there to protect both him and the boy from those that threaten them. The catch, Atem's spirit won't know her and it might be the very thing that kills her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back lovelies with the sequel to The Pharaoh and The Female Thief!! I know it has been a while, but I was focused on another story, but this sequel has been haunting my mind so I wanted to get some of it up for you.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one!  
> So let’s see what trouble Mana can get into this time!!

** Mana **

Domino City was large and bustling with energized people and tons of, what Ishizu and Shadi had deemed, cars. The air was surprisingly clean for a place so populated and Mana was happy to know that the Earth would be spared somewhat from the onslaught of what her companions called pollution. Mana knew what pollution was, of course, because even in her time the Nile had been filled with waste at one time or another and Atem had to order it cleaned before planting.

A car horn sounded off to Mana’s left and she jumped a bit at the noise. She was not prepared or ready for the new sounds, but Mana knew that in order to live in this time she would have to be. There were also so many people that Mana was afraid she would get lost among them all. It wasn’t that Mana hadn’t spent time among her people in her time, but there was always guards to keep the people from touching her unless she allowed.

This time around it was different. Everyone was bumping into each other and moving on without so much as an apology. It was rude and no one would have gotten out of apologizing in her time if they had hit her as the people did now. However, these individuals didn’t even know who she was and what she represented so it wasn’t like they would drop to the ground and bow at her feet. In this time, in this era, she was nothing more than a simple girl with no title or position.

Mana let out a sigh at the thought. She had had nothing before she met Atem and then gained so much once they had been married. Now she was back to being a simple girl. It shocked Mana, but if Atem would have to live as such then so could she. That was the only reason she was awake after all and walking around the city. The Millennium Puzzle had been reassembled which meant that Atem was finally awake and she could feel it. The pull of his soul on hers was slight and it made her heart hurt to know he was so far away. The pull felt a lot like a young child was tugging on the connection enough to be annoying. At other times, when she was closer it felt more like a caress and it made her shudder. It was, however, irritating and frustrating to the point that Mana was worried her patience would wear thin.

It was a fortunate thought, because the small tugs and slight caresses reminded her of the time the connection between her and her pharaoh had transpired. Mana smiled as the memory resurfaced in her mind. It had been shortly after they had married and an attempt had been made on Atem’s life. The assassin had missed, but only because Mana pulled him down and out of the way in time. She had landed on top of a shocked pharaoh. His eyes had been wide with concern for _her_ not for himself. Atem had constantly asked if she was okay and if she had been hurt. Mana had laughed at him for being more worried about her safety when she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

That night when they had gone to bed, Mana had pulled Atem close and held on tight. He hadn’t seemed to mind as he wrapped his arms around her. They feel asleep in each other’s arms and stayed that way until she woke in the middle of the night because something had come into the room. Mana was alert and wary as she started to rise, but a voice in her head told her to lay still. Mana was reluctant at first until she realized the voice in her head belonged to Sekhmet, her Goddess.

Sekhmet had come into the room with a small smile on her feline face and Mana had smiled back. The Goddess of War and of Ten Thousand Names had become a mother figure to her and it was nice to see the lion-faced woman. Sekhmet had raised a finger to her lips and again asked her to lay down. Mana nodded and rested her body against the soft bed again as the Goddess stepped forward.

Sekhmet then reached forward and rested a single finger to Atem’s chest, right above his heart. She mumbled a few words, a spell, and a light began to glow from inside her love’s chest. The Goddess then pulled her finger away and the light followed as she brought the light to connect to a spot above Mana’s heart. Mana had felt the warmth of the magic her Goddess was spinning and felt lightheaded at the experience.

After that night, Mana had always known when Atem was near or in danger. His heart, his soul, would call to her and she would find him no matter what. It was her job, as Sekhmet’s priestess, to be his protector and she would do so until his destiny was fulfilled.

A gentle hand on her shoulder shocked her from her thoughts. She hadn’t even realized that she had stopped in the middle of the sea of people causing Shadi to stop as well. Mana turned to find her escort looking at her curiously. Mana smiled and Shadi nodded before gesturing for them to press on.

Shadi had agreed to be her chaperone on this trip to Japan and it still amazed her that he had left the comfort of the tombs to watch over her. He rarely was seen publicly and usually used the Millennium Key to stay hidden and out of sight. He said it was because he wanted to make sure she made it safely, but Mana wondered if there was another reason. Mana didn’t have time to dwell on it though as they continued to walk towards their desitnation.

She did, however, observe that Shadi was tense and constantly watching the people approaching. She knew he was doing it as a way to protect her. Ishizu’s brother, Marik, knew about the Millennium Items and more specifically the Millennium Puzzle. He would know when she would wake and could send anyone to keep her from finding the Atem. Marik coveted the power of the Millennium Puzzle and heard stories of the beautiful queen who would protect not only the pharaoh, but the puzzle’s keeper as well.

         According to Ishizu, Marik had snuck into her tomb before he disappeared and gazed upon her. She had caught him declaring that Mana would be his once he gained the Millennium Puzzle and the Egyptian God Cards. Ishizu and Shadi decided then to keep an eye on the queen to make sure that Marik didn’t do anything rash.

“Marik, wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack me in the open,” Mana pointed out. Shadi shot her a look out of his peripherals. “Besides, I can smell danger. I’ll know when something is coming after me and act accordingly. I have been doing it for years, Shadi. I will protect myself and my pharaoh until he regains his memories.”

“I am glad you have confidence in your abilities, my queen, but it has been centuries since you last used your gifts. It will take some time before you are able to control them as you once use to,” Shadi stated. “You have slept and dreamt of a time long since passed. It will be hard on you at first and trying to control your powers might prove futile.”

Mana was about to argue, but stopped when she saw the look of concern on her bodyguard’s face. Shadi was only cautioning her to be careful. Mana could not fault him for that nor could she fault him for the reminder. She had made an attempt to take on her lioness form before they left Egypt, but had failed miserably.

“I understand,” Mana said instead.

Shadi gave her a small smile and patted her arm. “I know it will be especially difficult for you, my queen. Nevertheless, I know that you will adjust. Love is a powerful motivator and the love you and my pharaoh have for one another is stronger than any other.”

Mana smiled and tried to hold back the blush that was silently spreading across her cheeks. Shadi rarely said anything so poetic and Mana couldn’t believe that those words had come out of his mouth. It was nice to know that someone believed in her because Mana was just a little bit worried that she would fail.

She knew nothing of this time or it’s customs except for the ones she had been forced to learn in a short amount of time. What if she offended someone? What if she took some social grace for an attack and acted rashly? So much could go wrong and Mana was scared she would disgrace her pharaoh.

“Do not worry so much, my queen. Yugi Muto and his grandfather will teach you what you need to know. They will look after you.”

Shadi must have seen the worry on her face to have read her mind, but Mana didn’t care. It helped that he seemed to understand what her mind was thinking since the one man who did couldn’t be with her. Sure, Shadi wouldn’t know everything about her long ago past, but he could still read body language. He had been the calm one when Mana was getting on Ishizu’s nerves and constantly yelling at Mana to keep her focus. Mana knew that Ishizu meant well and just wanted Mana to excel at what she needed to learn, but it had been Shadi who had made sure the two women hadn’t killed each other.

“Thank you, Shadi,” Mana stated. “For everything you have done.”

Shadi nodded and gave her a small smile. Mana smiled back focused her gaze back out in front of her. She may not have had any idea where she was going, but the goings-on of the people of Domino City were still fascinating. The shops weren’t outside or covered by awnings like they were in Egypt, but tucked away in shining buildings with mouth-like openings that unsealed when someone walked up to them. Little shining boxes with bright lights let out low or high-pitched sounds when it was agitated or wanted its owner’s attention and the owner would have to hold it up to their ear and console it. Mana thought it all very enthralling.

Ten minutes later and Shadi was coming to a stop. Mana looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He smiled down at her and pointed towards what had grabbed his attention. Mana followed his finger and saw a yellow building with the words “Game Shop” above it in bright read letters. Mana looked back at Shadi who was watching her for a particular reaction.

“What about this ‘game shop,’ Shadi?”

Shadi didn’t answer her right away. Instead he looked at the large time piece across the way and let out a small sigh. “I thought we would get here around the time school ended and Yugi Muto would be home. I wanted to see your face when you realized the Pharaoh was so close. I anticipated wrong.”

Mana nodded in understanding. Shadi had wanted to see the look of happiness on her face when she came into close proximity with the one she had waited 5,000 years for. Mana couldn’t blame him and she certainly didn’t think it was wrong of him to want to see his queen happy.

“It is alright, Shadi. Yugi should be home soon, yes?” Mana questioned and Shadi nodded. “Then I will be seeing him in no time. I can make it on my own from here.”

“I should, at the very least, escort you to the door. I want to make sure you get inside,” Shadi pressed.

Mana just nodded in agreement. She knew he wouldn’t admit it, but Shadi wanted to stay with her just a bit longer. He wanted to make sure for certain that she was safe so that he could go about is other duties without worrying if he had left his queen to her doom.

“Of course,” Mana agreed.

Shadi smiled at her and they walked across the street to Mana’s new home. Once they were outside the front door Shadi bowed and opened the door for her. Mana nodded at him and walked into the shop. Shadi left promptly after and Mana stood surrounded by, what she assumed, were games of different types.

She looked around carefully for anything that looked familiar. There were tons of boards, game pieces, and the like; but only one game screamed at her more than anything else.

Duel Monsters.

Mana’s breath caught as she looked at the poster and then down at the thousands of cards on display. They were so different from the tablets she had witnessed being used in her time and she wondered how someone’s Ba and Ka were fused into the cards to make them work.

“What can I do for you?” a gruff male voice asked from behind her. Mana turned to find no one but Muran standing behind her. Except, he looked a lot kinder than he had in her time and Mana had to smile a bit knowing that her love was again paired with someone who would look out for him. “Are you interested in Duel Monsters, young lady?”

Mana shook her head. “No, sir. My name is Mana Renma.”

Solomon’s violet eyes widened as he registered her name and a broad smile spread across his face. He walked forward and took one of her hands in his.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mana. My name is Solomon Muto and I speak for both myself and my grandson when I say it is a pleasure to have you in our home,” Solomon stated.

“Thank you, Mr. Muto. I am grateful that you are allowing me to stay here during the duration of my time here,” Mana replied.

Solomon clutched at her hand and smiled. “It is no trouble. I came to love Egypt during my digs there and I learned so much about the culture as well as the past. I am glad that I will have someone besides my grandson to share stories with.”

“I’m sure there is much we can learn from each other,” Mana stated clutching his hand back.

A short silence passed between them. Mana knew that although Solomon was Muran’s reincarnation she also knew that this version of him would be a lot kinder to her. Muran had been against Atem marrying her from the beginning and had done everything he could to keep their marriage from happening, but he had come around when he saw how much his pharaoh loved his new queen.

Muran had still insisted that Atem take more than one wife and make Mana his Chief Wife to solidify an heir and his rule, but Atem refused to listen. He only wanted Mana regardless of how it looked. Atem loved his wife and would do anything to keep her, even if it meant giving up his bloodline.

Solomon was the first to break the silence. “I apologize, but Yugi isn’t home yet. He’s still at school.”

“No, I understand. I am a little early so it is understandable that he wouldn’t be here to greet me.”

“He should be home soon, though,” Solomon stated. He shot a glance over his shoulder at the timepiece on the wall. He turned back to her smiling. “He will be home very shortly. School just ended and he promised to be home right after with his friends to meet you.”

Mana nodded because she could feel it. She could feel the approach of the boy due to her connection to the pharaoh’s soul. He was getting closer with every passing second and Mana was excited to see what type of boy Yugi was. She was also nervous. Mana was afraid she would look up on her love’s host and cry or run out of the room in sadness. She could only hope that she would keep her composure until a private moment.

“Come take a seat behind that counter and I’ll make some tea. If anyone comes in just go through that back door and yell for me.”

Solomon released her and beckoned her to follow him. Once they were behind the counter, he pointed at the seat and Mana took it silently. Solomon smiled at her before leaving through the door he specified and leaving her alone in the shop.

Mana just looked around the shop again at all the many games and wondered what they taught the young children who bought them. She remembered Duel Monsters as the Shadow Games and knew how dangerous they could be, but also knew that Atem had learned how to lead through the trials that came with them. He had protected the whole world from total destruction and learned that having trusted friends by his side was his true strength.

The bell above the door sounded and a small group of teens came into the shop. Mana stood up and moved to open the door to call for Solomon when she froze. The smallest boy of the group was laughing and smiling, but Mana couldn’t focus on the sound of his voice. She could only focus on his spiked hair that was a mixture of blonde, black, and magenta; and his eyes that were a vibrant shade of violet. The last thing that caught her eye was the Millennium Puzzle dangling from the same leather strip it had always had from the boy’s throat. He was too pale to be her husband, but there was no doubt that this boy was Atem’s reincarnation.

“Hey, Yugi, did Gramps get a new employee?” a tall blonde boy in a blue uniform questioned.

“I don’t believe so, why?” the smaller boy replied. Yugi still hadn’t taken his eyes off of his friend so he hadn’t even turned to follow the blonde’s gaze.

“Because there is a girl behind the counter where your Gramps should be.”

The entire group shifted their focus from the blonde to her and Mana felt her heart stop. Those violet eyes were staring right at her and Mana thought she was going to pass out. She knew this boy wasn’t Atem, but he looked so much like him that Mana wasn’t sure she was going to be able to hold it together. She could feel her soul reaching out towards him with the hopes that Atem would reach out for her, but she knew it was impossible at this moment in time. Her love didn’t remember her and it would be a long while before he did.

Yugi didn’t look upset or mad. He just looked curious as he took a step forward and asked, “Who are you?”

Mana swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry to surprise you. My name is Mana Renma.”

Yugi’s eyes widened and a broad smile stretched across his face. He ran forward and around the counter to stand before her. His friends seemed confused and shocked that he had gotten so excited, but Mana could see the true happiness in the boy’s eyes.

“Welcome to Domino City, Mana. I’m Yugi Muto!”

“It is nice to finally meet you, Yugi. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you,” Mana said in reply.

“It’s really no trouble. It gets lonely around the house when it’s just grandpa and I.”

“What about us, Yugi? You aren’t lonely with us around either,” a brunette female pointed out with a smile.

Yugi looked at his friends and smiled, “No, of course not! But you guys can’t be here all the time!”

Solomon came out from the back door at that moment and smiled. He came forward and stood between the two and rested his hands on each of their shoulders.

“I see you are home, Yugi and that you have officially met our new house guest,” Solomon stated.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to get to know her,” Yugi answered excitedly.

Mana fought off a blush because she wasn’t used to this much enthusiasm. Yugi seemed genuinely happy to see her and that gave Mana hope that Atem would feel the same way.

“Since Yugi seems too distracted to do the introductions, I’ll start,” the blonde interrupted. “My name is Joey Wheeler. I’m Yugi’s best friend.”

“My name is Tristan Taylor,” the tall brunette stated.

“And I’m Téa Gardner,” the brunette female said.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all,” Mana replied with a smile.

“Oh, Grandpa,” Yugi called. Solomon gave the boy his full attention. “Will you show us your super-secret special card? Please?”

“My secret card?” Solomon asked.

“Please, Gramps?” Joey begged. He had his hands press together in front of his face as if he was praying for a miracle.

Solomon laughed. “Yes, yes, alright. Yugi, take Mana and join the others on the opposite side of the counter will you?”

Yugi nodded eagerly and took Mana’s hand. Mana let him and felt a tingle run up her arm. Yugi guided her around the counter to stand beside Tristan, but never let go of her once there. He held her hand gently and talked with his friends as if nothing was out of place.

Mana would have laughed if her heart hadn’t been beating so fast. Yugi had obviously taken a significant interest in her and Mana wondered if it was by his own will or Atem’s. It was true that Atem wouldn’t remember her that had been made clear when he sealed away the Millennium Items, but it wasn’t certain if he wouldn’t remember her soul as one that belonged to him. The connection Sekhmet had given them wasn’t fully understood so it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch that Atem wouldn’t recognize her as someone from his past. Mana was curious if Atem was shining through Yugi just enough to hold her hand because he knew her, but didn’t _know_ her.

“Alright everyone, I don’t take this card out very often so you are in for a rare treat,” Solomon announced as he pulled a wooden box out from behind the counter. Everyone waited with baited breath as he took the lid off and presented the card to them. “Here it is everyone! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

The others oohed and awed while Mana just stared. The pearly-white dragon with the striking blue eyes meant more to Mana than to the others because she remembered when her friend had given her life to become it permanently. The woman whose Ba and Ka had been given up to take on the form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon had not been anyone of royal or courtly significance, but she had been one of Mana’s closest friends. It was nice to know that her friend was still being remembered through this game of Duel Monsters, but it was hard to see her friend’s visage and not want to cry.

“I got this card from a dear friend, but there are only four in existence. This is because the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillian Pegasus, thought they would be too powerful if more were made,” Solomon explained.

Solomon was right about one thing. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a card to be feared especially when she was protecting someone she loved. Her friend had only held love for one man and she had died to protect him from harm.

Mana looked at the card and smiled as she thought, _“It is good to see you again, Kisara.”_

Suddenly, the door to the Game Shop was thrown open and a man stood silhouetted against the afternoon sun.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?” Solomon asked as he set the card down and back in the box.

“I would be surprised if you could help me. I don’t think I will find anything worthwhile in this…No it’s not possible!” He rushed forward and threw his hands on the counter. Whatever was going through his mind anyone could only guess at, but Mana was immobile.

Mana could do nothing but stare. The voice had been enough to enlighten her to who this man was, but the visage had made it perfectly clear. The dark brown hair and hard piercing blue eyes would never leave Mana’s mind. She saw him as he once was, in his priestly robes and staring down at her husband as he tried to dethrone him. Atem’s once cousin was standing before her and looking at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in astonishment.

 _“Priest Set,”_ Mana thought.

“Seto Kaiba!” Joey exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with the second chapter of The Queen and the King of Games! I was a little stuck on how to continue the chapter after a crappy case of writer’s block, but we should be all good for this chapter and the next!   
> Enjoy!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

“I came here looking for a rare card, Wheeler,” Kaiba snapped as he looked the card over.

“You’re into Duel Monsters too. Maybe we can all play....” Joey tried.

“You wouldn’t last two minutes in a duel with me. I am the number one ranked duelist in the country,” Kaiba interrupted.

The room fell silent as they waited for what Kaiba was going to do next.

“Give me the card, old man, and I will trade you all of these!” Kaiba pulled the suitcase up that he had been carrying and threw it on the table with such force that Mana was afraid the glass countertop would shatter. He opened it and showed the contents to Solomon whose face lit up with wonder.

Everyone shuttled forward to look and also let out their own awes of excitement. Mana inadvertently followed since Yugi had yet to release his hold on her hand. Cards of every monster one could want were in the case and Mana knew this Kaiba would eventually be a foe for Yugi and her pharaoh.

“These are all great and powerful cards, Mr. Kaiba, but I’m sorry. I can’t trade you my Blue-Eyes for them. You see, this card is special to me and has bonded with my heart,” Solomon answered.

“If I can’t trade you for it maybe I can buy it. Name your price, old man. I’ll pay anything you ask,” Kaiba offered.

A small sneer found its way onto Kaiba’s face and Mana could feel the need rolling off of him. He wanted the card, but for what purpose Mana couldn’t fathom. Sure, the card was special for his previous incarnation, but his need for it now was not the same as the need for it then. But, it was obvious that Kaiba wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He was definitely a man who got what he wanted whenever he wanted.

“I’m sure you could, but this card is not for sale,” Solomon said again.

“You would say the same thing if it was just a regular card. Isn’t that right, Grandpa?” Yugi asked.

“Yes,” Solomon answered. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Kaiba?”

Kaiba’s eyes flashed in anger and Mana felt the immediate danger wafting off of him. She knew from personal experience that when Kaiba’s previous incarnation got mad he would lash out and she wasn’t about to let that anger be directed towards Yugi. She got a bit closer to Yugi and angled herself so that if the taller man attacked Mana could deflect the blow. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kaiba turn sharply and head towards the door.

“No, pathetic old fool. There is nothing else in this run down shack that I could possibly want,” Kaiba sneered.

Mana saw red. What right did he have to insult the life Solomon had made? What made him so powerful that he could look down on others and proclaim himself their better? He was no longer a High Priest, so his high and mighty attitude was arrogant and disrespectful. Mana wouldn’t let it stand.

“That was extremely rude and uncouth of you, Mr. Kaiba.”

The room again fell silent as everyone turned to stare at her in shock including Kaiba himself. Mana knew that Yugi was worried for her then. She could feel it oozing off of him as Kaiba turned around fully and glared at her.

“Excuse me?” he inquired.

“I said that was rude. Mr. Muto was only being honest and you insulted him just because you didn’t get your way. You, sir, are acting like a petulant child.”

“Mana,” Yugi whispered.

“Petulant child, hmm?”

“Are you deaf as well as insolent?” Mana snapped.

Kaiba just gave her a cruel smile, “You must be new here otherwise you wouldn’t be talking to me like that.”

Yugi chose then to intervene, “Sorry, Kaiba. Mana just arrived and doesn’t know who you are.”

“Don’t apologize for me, Yugi. I meant everything I said,” Mana replied coolly.

Kaiba let out a dark chuckle and put one of his hands in his school uniform pocket before moving forward. No one moved except Yugi who attempted to get in front of her. Mana blocked his advance and stood in front of him. She wouldn’t allow him to get hurt or take the blame for her words.

“Yugi, you should keep a tighter leash on your little kitten,” Kaiba stated. Mana bristled at the nickname, but didn’t respond because Kaiba wasn’t done speaking yet. “So for your future information, kitten, my name is Seto Kaiba and I am the president of Kaiba Corporations. I have more money and resources than you could possibly imagine and I could very well make your life a living nightmare. Is that understood?”

“Crystal,” Mana hissed. Although nothing could be worse than the love of your life not remembering you, but she said nothing on the matter. It was none of his business anyway.

“Very good. It has been a while since someone thought to challenge me in such a manner, however. It was quite…refreshing. Nevertheless, I’ll be on my way now.”

Everyone watched in silence as Kaiba left and slammed the front door behind him. Mana watched him leave with anger in her eyes. His prior incarnation had been no different to her when they first met 5,000 years ago, but it seemed to her that something was off with him regardless. His eyes, once she got a clear look at them, were almost empty. Sure, they were filled with anger and pride, but there was nothing else. They were just vacant.

“I think that is enough excitement for one day,” Solomon announced. “Yugi, I think it’s time your friends left and you showed Mana around the house.”

Yugi nodded and the others agreed. Mana never even acknowledged anything had been said. Her mind was on Kaiba’s eyes and how, even in her time, he had never looked like that. His eyes had never been hollow. It disturbed her and she wondered if there was some way she could fix it.

“Mana…” Yugi called. Mana shook her head and met his violet gaze. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mana smiled. “I’m fine. I might just be a little tired from the trip.”

Yugi nodded in agreement. “I’ll show you around real quick so that you can rest before dinner, okay?”

“That would be nice. Thank you, Yugi.”

Yugi’s face brightened and a broad smile spread across his face. Mana’s whole body relaxed with that one look and she fully realized just how tired she was. She had been so concerned with getting here and seeing the boy who had woken not only the pharaoh, but also her, from the 5,000 year long slumber that she hadn’t even slept last night. Mana had been so excited and nervous that her whole body was now feeling the effects.

“It’s no problem at all!” Yugi declared. Yugi turned to his friends. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow, ‘kay?”

The three friends nodded and waved as they took their leave. Mana said that she would see them next week when she started school if not tomorrow when they stopped by. They all agreed and left Solomon, Yugi, and Mana alone in the Game Shop.

“Okay, I’ll show you around down here and then I’ll show you upstairs.”

Mana just nodded and let Yugi begin to drag her from the shop. Solomon called that dinner would be ready in a few hours. Yugi and Mana responded with a quick “okay” before they left the room completely.

Yugi showed her that through the door where Solomon had disappeared through earlier that there was a short hallway that broke off into a living room space on the left and a small bathroom on the right. Further down at the end of the hall the kitchen and small dining area could be seen. Then on the left before the kitchen was the staircase that led upstairs.

“There are three rooms upstairs and another bathroom that we all share. Grandpa’s room is right off the top of the stairs while mine is at the other end. Yours will be in the middle,” Yugi explained. “It’s my mom’s old room. She had to move for her job, but someone had to stay and take care of Grandpa so I volunteered.”

“That was very kind of you, Yugi,” Mana replied.

Yugi had yet to let go of her hand, but Mana found she didn’t mind. He was gentle with her and made sure that his excitement didn’t get the better of him. He pointed out Solomon’s room and then dragged her to his own.

He opened the door and pulled her inside. Mana looked it over. Across from the door was a window with a desk placed underneath it covered in papers and Duel Monster action figurines. Next to the desk pressed against the right wall was a bed. Mana smiled at the fact that the bed was actually made before moving on. On the left wall closest to the door was a closet and a mirror was hung on the wall next to it.

“Grandpa made sure I cleaned my room before you came,” Yugi stated. “He didn’t want you to think I was a slob or something, I guess.”

Mana laughed at him. The boy who had been holding her hand for the last half hour was suddenly nervous around her.  She found it endearing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I’m honestly happy to know that your room is clean. I must admit that I was afraid of what I would find when you brought me in here,” Mana admitted.

Yugi laughed and Mana couldn’t help but smile in response. If she wasn’t already eternally married to Atem she could easily fall in love with this boy. Mana pushed the thought from her mind as she took in the room again only for her eyes to fall on a unique object.

Mana pulled her hand from Yugi’s and made her way to the object, which she now realized, was a golden box. Mana’s heart almost stopped when she realized it was the same box that she had sealed the Millennium Puzzle in centuries ago. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back so that Yugi wouldn’t see. Mana ran her fingers along its gilded surface and frowned at the memory it accompanied. 

Mana remembered the days after the battle when she had to seal her pharaoh’s body away inside the tomb they both shared. She hadn’t been far behind him, but it still hurt to see his body wrapped in linen strips and placed inside the sarcophagus. Priest Set, Atem’s successor, had held her as she cried and tried his best to console her. It had been one of the few kindnesses he had bestowed upon her during her time at Atem’s side and she greatly appreciated it even now.

She had ordered the box made before her husband’s body had been entombed so that the disassembled puzzle could be preserved. The wooden box had been carved from the hardest wood and then gilded with real gold. The ancient words etched into the gold had been smoothed out over time, but Mana remembered them as if it were only yesterday.

“The symbol of the Pharaoh, the Millennium Puzzle, holds the key to All. With it comes godly responsibility and a destiny unlike any other. The Mighty God Ra and Wrathful Goddess Sekhmet protect it with heart,” Mana whispered. Yugi just stared at her in awe. “Inside a Nameless Pharaoh waits in the Darkness of Eternity to fulfill his destiny. Only the one who can restore this Item to its former glory can release the Pharaoh from his eternal silence and gain a Protector of queenly worth.”

Mana turned to meet Yugi’s wide astonished eyes with a sad smile. Her gaze then fell to the Millennium Puzzle and she felt her heart clench. This boy had done the unimaginable and now she would have to protect him as she had vowed she would.

“How did you come by the Puzzle?”

“Grandpa,” Yugi answered. When Mana just raised an eyebrow at him he went on. “He found it on one of his digs and brought it home. He kind of dared me to solve it and I couldn’t help but do it. I made a wish on the Puzzle and asked for it to give me a friend. I ended up with Joey and Tristan shortly after.”

“That only sounds like part of the story,” Mana observed.

“Yeah,” Yugi admitted. “I’ll give you the full details later. You should get some rest, Mana. You look like you’re about to faint.”

Mana felt fine, but something told her that Yugi was right. Although her mind seemed fine her body was heavy and ready to fall at any moment. Her steps earlier had seemed almost sluggish to her, but Yugi’s patience and excitement had helped her forget it. She just nodded at Yugi who again gently took her hand and led her out of his room. He moved slowly so as not to rush her and pushed the door to her new room open.

Mana’s eyes widened at the sight. The room was simple, but Solomon and Yugi had taken the time to unpack her clothes and hang them in the closet or place them in the dresser. They had also made her bed with the sheets she had sent ahead. The chest with her Egyptian clothes from her time as queen and her new undergarments sat at the foot of the bed. A desk was pressed up against the window much like Yugi’s with a small statue of Sekhmet in the center.

“We figured you would be exhausted and wouldn’t want to unpack. All the clothes that were in the boxes we put away, but we left the chest alone since it seemed personal. We found the statue wrapped in some clothes and figured we would put it out of the way until you found a place for it,” Yugi explained.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Mana stated.

“We wanted to,” Yugi replied. He squeezed her hand in a silent gesture for her to look at him. “I offered to do it by myself, but Grandpa insisted that he help. We spent the last two days making sure you would feel at home.”

Mana couldn’t hold back the tears this time and a couple slid down her face. Yugi’s eyes widened in fear and he ran out of the room. Mana didn’t understand until he came back with a tissue. He handed it to her and took her hand again once she was done wiping her tears.

“I’m sorry if we overstepped our boundaries…”

“No, no…that’s not why I’m crying…it’s just…thank you, Yugi,” she stammered out.

Yugi squeezed her hand again and Mana returned the gesture before he excused himself to go help his grandfather with dinner. Mana nodded and shut the door behind him as she rested her forehead against the wood to breathe.

Everything was happening so fast and Mana’s head was starting to spin. She had thought she could handle anything this new world could throw at her, but now she knew she had been dead wrong. Mana had already come in contact with several of the reincarnations from her past and although some of them had grown out of their old habits over the years’ others hadn’t.

Then there was Yugi himself. She hadn’t been ready for the boy in any way because he was definitely not what she had expected. Mana had thought the boy who had pieced her husband’s puzzle back together would be much like Atem himself, but instead he was much sweeter. His kindness and protective nature was almost palpable. Yugi seemed to put everyone else before himself and it shocked her since she had never been in contact with anyone like that before.

Now, Mana wouldn’t say that her husband had been harsh because he had never been towards her unless warranted, but when it was needed to enforce his place as pharaoh he was a force to be reckoned with. Atem had been able to instill both love and warmth to his subjects, however, when someone crossed him they had better keep their head down and beg for forgiveness.

Atem had always protected her and Mana had always protected him. Their partnership had been so much different than that of any of the previous royal couples and those after them. Atem had never taken another wife and Mana had never taken any lovers to compensate for her husband’s accepted and expected infidelity as she knew some of her predecessors had. After her coronation, they never slept in separate rooms. They slept together in his quarters and she only returned to her own to change or to spend time in solitude.

Mana laughed thinking about it now because she realized how much of a scandal it had been and how much neither one of them cared. The royal court had tried to protest several times, but neither Atem nor Mana had paid their words much heed. Their people had come to realize, in the short amount of time they had reigned, that they would do everything to protect them even if they were a little odd.

Mana pushed herself away from the door and turned to look at the room again. It was nothing like her rooms back in Egypt, but she would make due regardless. Her comfort was second to keeping Yugi and the Puzzle safe. Her duty was to make sure they fulfilled their destiny…even if Atem never remembered her.

She let out a sigh as she approached the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled the lid to reveal her clothes. She was still surprised so much of her clothes remained intact, but she figured that was Sekhmet’s doing. Mana dug to the bottom until her fingers wrapped around something smooth and metal. She pulled it out and held it gently in her hands.

The crown was as pristine as the last day she placed it on her brow; the day she had been locked inside her husband’s tomb to linger in an immortal sleep. The bronze was shaped into a circlet that thickened in the middle to form the wadjet eye. It was an exact replica of the one Atem always wore except it was smaller and slimmer. This crown had been made just for her.

Neither Ishizu or Shadi knew where Atem’s crown had disappeared to and that had infuriated her more than anything. It was assumed that Marik had taken it when he left to fulfill his “true destiny.” When she found him or when he found Yugi, Mana would make him pay for stealing from her husband.

Mana placed the crown back in the chest and shut the lid before standing and making her way to the statue of her Goddess on the desk. She pulled the chair out and placed it off to the side before falling gracefully to her knees. She bowed her head to greet the deity before meeting the statues eyes.

“Please, Great Lioness and Mother, bless my endeavor to protect my pharaoh. Return to me the power I once wielded so that I can shield him and his new companions from those that wish them harm. Aid me in my destiny so that I may defend theirs from those who wish to take it,” Mana prayed.

She remained on her knees for a few more minutes before a warm breeze that smelt of frankincense whipped around her. Mana took in a deep breath and smiled knowing that Sekhmet had heard her. Something in her told her to try and shift and she did. She thought of her body stretching and morphing to be more streamlined. Her legs, arms, and face all elongated at the same time while she sensed her muscles moving and extending. Her back arched as she experienced the burning at her tailbone that signaled the growth of a tail.

Mana brought herself to the floor as she breathed. She stood on her four legs after a few moments and let out a small purr. She had done it. Finally, with the help and blessing of her Goddess she had been able to take her second form.

She walked around the room a couple of times before trying to turn back. It only took the thought of becoming human and she was indeed human again. The process that had once taken so long and caused her tremendous pain in her time was now painless and quick. Mana turned back to the statue and bowed her head again.

“Dua, Mother. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter down! Third Chapter in the works!  
> For reference: Dua means Praise according to Sekhmet prayer books.  
> There will be more of Mana in the modern world with Yugi once this one is completed. Yes, I am starting from the first season for one purpose: for her to form a relationship with Yugi as he develops his partnership with Yami.  
> Yes, I could have just dropped Mana in the middle of the Duelist Kingdom. I could have her claim that she was only there to protect the Puzzle and that everyone should just automatically trust her, but where is the fun in that. I will not deny that it was definitely a thought, but I felt that it wouldn’t fit the woman Mana had become during her time with Atem (parts of that will be revealed in later chapters).  
> You will have to wait and see for the rest of what Mana, Yugi, and Yami go through.   
> Okay, done.   
> I hope I didn’t give too much away with that little snippet, but just in case others were questioning why I did what I did there it is.   
> Next chapter will be from Yami’s point of view from INSIDE the puzzle.  
> Reviews are appreciated!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Yami**

Darkness. That was all that had encompassed him for so long. It had been his constant companion who taunted him every chance it could. Yami spent most of his time trying to ignore the taunts and hateful words whispered to him in the dark, but some things just couldn’t be ignored. Until he saw that first tiny sliver of light…of hope.

He had suffered alone with his own abysmal thoughts and the Darkness’s whispered vile words for centuries. So when the Light finally appeared Yami had welcomed it with anticipation and longing. Now he would be able to fulfill his destiny and escape his spirit prison. He would be able to escape the slithering tendrils of Darkness, with a little luck, forever.

The boy who had brought him out of the Darkness was kind and patient. Yami quickly accepted his new companion, Yugi Muto. The boy didn’t know that Yami was there or even sharing his life, but soon enough Yami would make himself known. He may have loathed the Darkness, but it had definitely taught Yami that he had all the time in the world to wait.

It had been less than a month after Yugi had reassembled the Puzzle when the girl, Mana, arrived at Yugi’s home. Yami had smiled at his new partner’s excitement. He had learned over the last month that Yugi was a happy and joyful child with friends who loved and supported him. It was Yami’s hope that this Mana would become a great friend to his Yugi as well.

Yami had to admit that Mana was exceptionally pretty. Her green eyes were like emeralds, her skin was caramel in pigment, and her hair was a dark auburn. She was skinny, but not malnourished like some people he had seen over the last month. Mana was…slender and lean. She was taller than Yugi, but almost everyone was since Yugi hadn’t seemed to have had his growth spurt yet. Yami knew, however, that if he stood next to her she would be the perfect height for…he didn’t know what. Yami had a fluttering feeling in his stomach that he just couldn’t seem to shake when he watched Mana through Yugi’s eyes.

However, it was more than the girl’s looks that made her different from the others. She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t place her face no matter how hard he tried. Yami thought that Mana seemed older than what she looked and she had a fierceness in her eyes when she thought Yugi in danger.

Kaiba’s unexpected arrival at the Game Shop had put him on edge. But he could see that Mana felt the same. Her formal demeanor fell a bit, but no one else seemed to notice. She seemed to straighten as she addressed Kaiba for his rude comments and refused to back down when the taller man came forward. She looked almost…regal despite her smaller stature.

Yami had almost taken over when Kaiba threatened her. If Yugi hadn’t felt the same he would have, but Yami had noticed that Mana seemed more worried about Yugi getting hurt. She had pushed Yugi behind her as if to protect him and it confused Yami because Yugi and Mana had just met, but they both seemed comfortable with the situation.

It hadn’t been until she recited the long lost words on the side of the Millennium Box that Yami knew she was someone important to him. Yami had never even heard Solomon say the words and he had been trying to decipher the hieroglyphics since he found the box. Yugi shared his astonishment and confusion, but didn’t say much on the subject. Not that she had given the boy a chance to do so. Mana immediately asked how he had come to obtain the puzzle in the first place.

So, Yami pondered, how would a sixteen-year-old girl know Ancient Egyptian? Just because she was raised in Egypt didn’t mean she knew the ancient language. He had no idea why or when, but Mana was a key player in his destiny. Yugi may be his Light, but Mana was just as equally important.

When Yugi left Mana in her room to go speak to his grandfather Yami retired to his room inside the Millennium Puzzle. He had a lot of thinking to do after everything that had happened today. Kaiba’s arrival this afternoon was disconcerting. He had seemed so desperate to get his hands on Solomon’s Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yami was positive that he would either come back or do something even more drastic in order to get Solomon’s precious card in his possession.

Then, there was Mana. The girl who was so protective of Yugi regardless of the fact that she had only just met him a mere couple of hours prior. Mana who was captivating to Yami, but he didn’t know _why_. Mana who had looked so tired when she arrived that Yami wanted to usher her upstairs right away and demand she sleep until she felt better. Mana who affected him way more than he had ever expected any girl could.

Yami tried to pull any memories of his life from before his time in the Millennium Puzzle, but couldn’t recall anything. It had never frustrated him over the centuries, but _now_ he wanted to know. He wanted to know who Mana was to him and how she figured into his fate. He wanted to know just _who_ she was that would cause such a reaction from him.

Yami let out a sigh and realized that he had been mulling over Kaiba and Mana for so long that by the time he checked on Yugi it was dinner time. Mana, Solomon, and Yugi were all sitting around the kitchen table eating. There was rice, grilled fish, miso soup, vegetables, and warm tea. It looked good, but since Yami was a spirit he didn’t need to eat.

He watched in amusement has Solomon and Yugi attempted to teach Mana how to hold and use chopsticks properly. They were both very patient with her, but she couldn’t seem to get the hang of it. Yami smiled fondly when he noticed the determination in her green eyes and her mouth drawn into a pout. He found it adorable and cute all at the same time.

Yami had to shake his head in order to clear his thoughts. He didn’t have time to think that Mana was adorable or cute. He had to focus on his destiny. He had to concentrate on helping Yugi and figuring out who he was besides just an Egyptian Pharaoh.

It was funny how he knew he was Egyptian, a Pharaoh, and had to save the world by playing the Shadow Games, considering he didn’t remember anything else. He couldn’t remember anyone from his former life. He couldn’t recall what had caused his spirit to be trapped in the Millennium Puzzle. Heck, he couldn’t even recollect his enemies from then either.

He had to admit that it was entirely frustrating. He hated not having much to go after all the time he had been stuck in the Darkness. Every now and again while he had only the Darkness for company he had asked himself why he was there, but it never drove him as crazy as it did now.

Why was it that Mana had caused this reaction in him? Why was he only just now questioning everything when he should have been doing it ages before?

Yami decided to go back to watching Yugi and the others. He was surprised to find that everyone was heading to bed. Yugi was getting ready for bed and he could hear the shower running from the other side of the door. He assumed it was Mana taking a shower since she had just traveled on a plane several hours just to arrive here.

Then the water turned off just as quickly as he heard it. She must have been in there for a lot longer than he had figured. He heard as she knocked on Yugi’s door and told him that the shower was free for his use. Yugi called back a thank you and Yami decided that maybe it was time to look in and check on Mana.

Yami told himself that it was because Mana had looked so tired earlier that he was checking up on her. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was drawn to her and those jade eyes. Technically, he couldn’t leave the close proximity of his puzzle, but spiritually he could walk among the living when the time arose. He didn’t do it often, but there hadn’t been anyone like Mana in the house before. It had always just been Solomon and Yugi. Yami didn’t have to worry about the two of them, but Mana…Mana was different.

Yami effortlessly passed through the walls to enter Mana’s room unnoticed. Luckily for him, Mana was already dressed in a rose-colored silk nightgown with a matching robe. Yami drank in the sight of her and felt a warmth in his chest.

He wanted to step forward and hold her in his arms close to his heart. He wanted to bury his face in her beautiful hair and take in the smell of her exotic body wash. Yami still didn’t understand where these desires came from, but he knew that he wanted to act on them. No, it was more like he _needed_ to act on them.

Yami had been so distracted by his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that Mana had knelt in front of the chest at the foot of the bed. She didn’t open it. She just kept her beautiful eyes focused on the chest as if it held all the answers.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she whispered. Yami eyes widened at her words and he moved a bit further into the room. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Do what, Mana?” Yami whispered.

“Pretend that I can’t see you.”

“What?”

Mana turned her head around then to look up at him. She didn’t move to stand or even turn the rest of her body to face him fully. There were tears starting to form in her eyes and Yami wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe them away. His mind must have decided it for him before he even realized it because he was reaching out a spectral hand to touch her, but he stopped.

“You can actually see me?” he questioned lamely.

She just nodded her head as more tears began to roll down her cheeks. Yami brought his arm back to his side and took a small step back. He had never wanted to make her cry. He hadn’t even thought she would be able to see him since most people didn’t except maybe Yugi, eventually.

“Please, don’t go,” she pleaded.

Yami’s eyes widened as he looked at her. She had looked so strong against Kaiba earlier and now she looked so delicate. Mana looked like one touch from anyone and she would break. The very thought of it made his chest ache. Yami wanted to see her smiling like she had earlier. He wanted her to laugh and for there to be happiness in her eyes again.

“How can you see me?”

“It’s a…gift I have…” she answered carefully.

“So you could see other spirits if you wanted,” he assumed.

Mana shook her head. “Nope, just those connected to the Millennium Items.”

“Oh…” Yami responded.

Yami didn’t really know what to say to that. He had no idea if any of the other Millennium Items had spirits hidden within them. He had no way of knowing if she was telling him the truth, but he wanted to believe her. He knew he couldn’t though. Yugi may have believed everything that came out of Mana’s mouth at the moment, but he knew he couldn’t. Yami had to do everything in his power to stay focused.

Mana took his silence as an opening and got to her feet. She came forward and stood right in front of him. It seemed to him that Mana really wanted to reach out and touch him. If no one was looking for it they would have thought she was relaxed, but he could see the stiffness in her shoulders. She was holding herself in check so that she didn’t scare him away.

“I’m sure you already know my name, but proper introductions are still important,” she began. “My name is Mana Renma. I just arrived here from Egypt this afternoon to come and live with the Muto family.”

“My name is Yami,” he responded. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Mana.”

Mana just nodded, but he could see that she was trying hold back more tears. Yami didn’t understand what it was about his presence that made her so upset. He had only wanted to check up on her well-being. Yami had just needed to see that she finally got some rest.

“I see that Yugi hasn’t noticed your presence yet,” Mana stated suddenly.

“No, he has not.”

“That’s a shame.”

“How so?” Yami questioned.

Yami was starting to distrust Mana in this moment. It was obvious that she knew more than she had been letting on and Yami would do what he needed to in order to protect Yugi as well as himself. He knew he could trust Yugi even when the Darkness whispered that he couldn’t, but he _knew_ he could trust his Light simply because Yugi had pulled him out of the never ending blackness. Mana needed to prove herself to him no matter what Yugi thought.

“He will need you in the coming days,” she answered.

It was cryptic and full of unsaid insinuations which only served to irritate Yami. He wanted to know exactly what the danger was to Yugi, but he could see by the determination in her watery gaze that she wasn’t going to tell him. He took a step forward and shot his hand out to grasp at her arm. It was reflex he knew because there was no way he could touch her in his spirit form.

His heart seemed to stop because he _could_ touch her. Yami could feel the heat from her body and the small amount of trembling that she was hiding well. She seemed equally shocked that he could touch her.

“How are you able to do that?”

“I’m not sure…” he whispered. “I’ve never been able to…”

Yami started to release and retract his hand when he felt her grasp at him. Her hand made contact with his and he watched the relief spread across her face. She visibly relaxed at his touch and Yami wondered, again, _why_?

He had to admit that it was nice to be able to _touch_ something. It was euphoric to be able to reach out a get someone’s attention or feel like he _actually_ had a body. He knew that he couldn’t do this with anyone else and that made him even more wary of Mana.

“Let go,” he commanded.

Mana met his violet eyes and he felt her shiver. Yami didn’t know why his order seemed to make her both happy and sad at the same time, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He needed to get away from her and back to his puzzle so that he could think. Yami needed, for the first time in a long time, to be alone.

Slowly, Mana released him and took a step back. He brought his hand to his chest and checked to make sure that he was okay. Yami started to back away from her and her desperate gaze. He probably seemed like a feral animal the way he was moving away and looking at her as if she had burned him, but that was the least of his issues.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she apologized. “I thought it would be nice for you to be able to _feel_.”

Yami’s eyes widened in horror. How was it that Mana knew how he felt? How did she seem to know that he would _want_ to feel? How did she know anything about him?

Before Mana could say anything else, Yami turned on his heel and walked back through the wall where he came through. He returned to Yugi’s room and found his partner already fast asleep. He was completely oblivious to the turmoil running through Yami’s mind and the Pharaoh would make sure to keep it that way.

Yami returned to the comfort of his puzzle and slammed the door once he was inside. He didn’t think Mana would be able to follow him, but he wasn’t willing to take any chances. All he knew was that for the time being he needed to keep his distance from the girl with the enchanting green eyes or he would surly succumb to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to get another chapter out a lot sooner than I did this one, but with life one never knows where it will take you.  
> I have no idea who’s pov the next chapter will be from so it will a be a surprise for both me, as the author, and you as the reader.  
> Thank you all again for sticking through this story with me!  
> Review and leave your comments! PM if you need anything. Answers to questions (within reason) or requests are more than welcome.  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¬¬¬Here is a Mana chapter for you all!   
> Enjoy Chapter Four!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Mana**

Mana watched as Atem, now known as Yami, left through the wall. Her heart was breaking and Mana knew that she should have left it alone. She never should have admitted that she could see and talk to him. Mana should have waited. She should have been patient as Ishizu had suggested. She knew the information would be too much for him to handle. He had only awoken from his long slumber a couple weeks ago. Yami would be nowhere near ready to hear that anyone except Yugi could see him.

Now he would turn from her and it would be even harder to gain his trust. Mana collapsed to the floor as the tears began to slide down her face. They felt like cold knives slicing down her cheeks and neck. They burned and numbed her skin, but Mana couldn't stop. The shattering of her heart wouldn't stop.

Mana hadn't anticipated the amount of heartache she would have to endure. Ishizu had impressed upon her the importance of the task ahead over and over again. But, Mana wasn't sure she would survive the abandonment and betrayal she felt. Mana may be, in a word, immortal but a broken heart would kill her.

In truth, it had been a broken heart that had brought her to her knees 5,000-years-ago too. She couldn’t bear a life without Atem in it and she wouldn’t marry Set, the man appointed to be Pharaoh by her husband. She had only one love, Atem. She wasn’t about it contaminate her undying affections for Atem by marrying and giving Set sons of his own.

Set, luckily, had agreed that he wouldn’t marry her. Everyone knew that the royal bloodline could only continue through the female line. Set still refused. He had known how much Mana had loved his cousin. Not to mention he was also in love with someone who Osiris took to the Otherworld. He wouldn’t disgrace his cousin’s memory or his beloved's by marrying someone else.

Yet, Set had respected Mana and her mind. He had promised to keep her as Queen Regent until he, himself, had found a suitable second wife. Their reign would be more of a partnership than an actual marriage and they were fine with that.

Mana had agreed, but as every day passed she realized that she couldn’t go on. She couldn’t pretend to be okay when she felt as if her life was slipping away. Her people may think her weak and that she wasn’t the embodiment of a Goddess on Earth, but she didn’t care. The two beings that had mattered to her were both gone. First her son had joined the ranks of the dead and then her husband had followed after.

She knew things would have been different had their son lived. If their young son hadn’t succumb to disease and death Mana would have found the will to fight. Mana would have lived for her child because she knew what a lonely life a person could lead without family. But Anubis had, first, taken her son to the Otherworld and then her husband. She now believed it was time for her to join them.

Mana had begged and pleaded to join her beloved family in the afterlife. She had promised her soul in exchange for the Goddess to grant her wish. She had lamented the day away on her knees knowing that her begging and pleading would and had fallen on deaf ears. The Goddess who had granted Mana so many gifts already wasn’t about to relieve Mana of her life.

As Mana rose to leave Sekhmet’s temple she had heard a loud roar come from behind her. Mana had frozen for only a moment before she turned to meet the golden gaze of a beautiful lioness. Her legs had given out and her body fell backwards only to hit the stone floor hard, but she had hardly noticed. Her gaze focused on the lioness who had padded forward.

Mana hadn’t moved. She hadn't breathed. She hadn’t been afraid considering she had spent a majority of the day begging for death. Instead, Mana had been in awe of the beautiful creature. Sure, Atem had told her that her lioness form was beautiful. Issa, her bodyguard and best friend, had told her it was about as magnificent as her own jackal form. Yet, her form wasn’t anywhere near as gorgeous as the one who came towards her.

As Mana had watched, she noticed that the lioness was changing form. She would have missed it if it hadn’t been for the eyes. The molten golden eyes with hints of amber that began to change color. The gold had begun to bleed to red. They became the color of carnelian stone framed by luscious lashes.

It was then Mana had known that this lioness was the one and only Sekhmet.

Mana had scrambled to her knees and bowed low in submission. Her brow pressed against the burning stone and her hands rested on either side of her head. The flesh that was touching the stone almost seemed to be burning, but Mana paid it no mind.

These events never changed when Sekhmet showed. They were Sekhmet's calling cards. She had become accustom to the scorching sun and bone-dry air that accompanied her Mother. Mana wouldn't move until her Goddess gave the word. Besides, Mana knew she couldn't escape Sekhmet’s wrath no matter how far she ran.

It seemed that Sekhmet, who had been a mother to Mana, could no longer handle Mana’s ridiculous need for death. Sekhmet had an anger and wrath that even the other Gods feared. Mana was in for a scolding of a lifetime and she knew there would be no escape. She could feel it in the way Sekhmet looked at her and the way the air seemed to writhe around her. Sekhmet was not only disappointed, but furious too.

_“Why, Daughter of my Heart, do you beg for death? Why, Beloved of my Spirit, do you not embrace life as your husband asked of you?”_ Sekhmet questioned.

Mana kept her head down as she answered her Goddess. “I am alone, Mother. I cannot keep living knowing that those I love have passed on before me. I can no longer live in this world without them.”

_“You will never be alone as long as I watch over you. I did not grant you all that you have for you to show weakness in the aftermath of tragedy, Daughter.”_

“I know, Mother. I know that you have blessed me with a wonderful life. You have granted me so much, and yet…”

Mana felt a hand rest on her head. She didn’t move. Sekhmet was trying to soothe her even though she was angry and Mana would not be ungrateful. Sekhmet, though the Goddess of War, was a kind immortal. She held her Children close her heart and watched over them with every bit of her being.

_“I know that the Pharaoh’s death has shaken you, Daughter. I knew it would, but I never expected you to end up like this. I know that you do not feel as if you can continue to live in a world where he does not exist, but you are strong. Your destiny, as it is, is not yet over.”_

“I do not feel strong, Mother. I do not understand. What do you mean?”

The Goddess's words had confused Mana. Atem was dead. She had ordered his mummification. She had mourned and cried until her eyes were as red as the carnelian bracelet she wore. She had watched as the builders completed her husband’s final resting place. The prophecy may have predicted that the world would need him again, but he was never coming back. At least, Mana didn't believe he would.

_“Look at me, my child,”_ Sekhmet had ordered. Mana obeyed and looked up to meet her Goddess’s eyes. _“You will meet him again in a time much different than this one. His memory of you missing, but you are still expected to protect him.”_

“Do you speak of the prophecy?”

Sekhmet nodded. _“I cannot grant you the death you wish, but I can give you the peace you need until the time you are again needed.”_

Sekhmet motioned for her to rise and Mana rushed to obey. Sekhmet had explained her plan in more detail. She had then instructed Mana to inform both Isis and Set about the new development. Sekhmet, with the help of Isis and Set, had placed Mana in the tomb alongside Atem's while under a deep sleep.

There was a knock on the door that brought her back to the present.

Mana reminded herself that she still had time to fix what she had broken. She wiped the tears from her eyes with a part of a blanket at the end of her bed. She was here and had confirmed Atem’s spirit was awake. She had waited for 5,000 years to get back to him and she wasn’t about to give up now.

Mana remembered the knock she had heard and approached the door. She opened it to find Solomon waiting for her. She smiled at him and invited him into the room. Solomon nodded and accepted her invitation. Once he was inside, Mana shut the door.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Muto?” Mana questioned. She hoped that she hadn’t looked like she had been crying. She didn’t want to worry Solomon or Yugi for that matter.

“Please, call me Solomon or Grandpa, Mana,” Solomon stated. “This place is your home now and I want you to feel comfortable here.”

“If that is what you wish.”

“Good,” Solomon smiled at her. “How are you holding up, Mana?”

“As good as expected, I suppose. I miss home.”

Solomon’s smile faded. He came forward and took Mana’s hand in his. “I know that all this has been difficult for you, but I promise that everything will turn out okay. Yugi will watch out for you and so will his friends once you get to know them.”

“I know, Solomon.” Mana did know. She could see it the minute they walked in the door of the Game Shop that they cared about Yugi. If Yugi liked her, and it seemed he did, then his friends would too. Mana would need that if she was to gain Yami’s trust as well. “It’s a lot of change in a short amount of time.”

“Yugi and the others will help you with that and over time you will find your place here.” Mana only nodded. “Mana...Yugi mentioned something to me. He said that you seemed to know the words on the side of the Millennium Box.”

Mana only nodded again. She wasn’t sure if she planned on exposing herself to Solomon yet, but she felt that someone else needed to know. Mana knew she didn’t have to tell the whole truth, but she didn’t want to overwhelm the poor man or lie to him either. He was taking a great risk by taking Mana in and she didn’t want him to think that her only aim was to lie.

“How is that possible?”

Mana slid her hand from Solomon’s hold and went to sit on the chest at the foot of her bed again. “I am quite proficient in Ancient Egyptian and hieroglyphics.”

“But, you are only a child, my dear.”

Solomon came to join her on the chest as well and Mana prayed that their combined weight didn’t break the old chest. It was one of the few possessions she still had from her time as Queen.

“The symbol of the Pharaoh, the Millennium Puzzle, holds the key to All. With it comes Godly responsibility and a destiny unlike any other. The Mighty God Ra and Wrathful Goddess Sekhmet protect it with heart." Mana whispered in her original tongue knowing Solomon would understand. “Inside a Nameless Pharaoh waits in the Darkness of Eternity to fulfill his destiny. Only the one who can restore this Item to its former glory can release the Pharaoh from his eternal silence and gain a Protector of Queenly worth.”

“How do you know this?”

“I told you, Solomon. I am proficient in Ancient Egyptian and hieroglyphics.”

“How is that even possible?” Solomon questioned. He ran fingers through his beard in confusion. “You are so young, Mana. It took me years to learn Ancient Egyptian and hear you are speaking it as if you were born to speak it.”

Mana wanted to tell him. She wanted someone else to know. Mana needed help, but she knew that it wouldn’t go over well. How do you tell someone that you are a 5,000-year-old Egyptian Queen? How do you tell someone that you have been waiting to fulfill your destiny to protect your dead husband?

Yami’s reaction was a sign that he hadn’t taken it well that she could see and touch him. He had run away and she didn’t think he would be receptive to another chat anytime soon. How would he react when he realized she was one of the keys to his past? What would happen when he remembered her?

Mana didn't want to think about it.

What if Solomon acted the same way when she told him about her true intentions? Would he run away? Would he kick her out and onto the street? Would Solomon tell her that it was the long trip that had affected her mindset? Would he tell her she was crazy?

Mana didn’t know and she wouldn't take the chance of being thrown out of the place that her lover now called home. She wasn’t about to leave without fulfilling her destiny while he fulfilled his own. Atem had loved and trusted her once. Mana would need to find the right time to convince him that she was trustworthy.

“I learned if from my mother. She used to sing songs to me in Ancient Egyptian when I was a child,” Mana replied. It wasn’t a total lie. Her mother, once she remembered her, had once sang songs to her often. “I enjoyed it so much that she taught me before she died.”

Solomon looked at her for a moment. Once she met his wise eyes she knew that he didn’t actually believe her. He was kind enough not to admit it. He gave her another smile. “Tell me when you are ready, my dear. Everyone has secrets and you have your reasons for keeping them to yourself.”

“Thank you, Solomon,” Mana replied. “I promise to tell you when the time comes.”

“Promise me that you won’t be a threat to my grandson and we will be fine.”

“I promise, Solomon. My intentions towards Yugi are anything but menacing.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Solomon’s smile widened making Mana smile in return. Solomon stood and made his way to the door. “Get some sleep, my dear. You have had a long journey and deserve some much needed rest.”

“Good night, Solomon.”

“Good night, Mana. Sleep well.”

Solomon left her alone and Mana’s mind wandered back to Yami. He hadn’t changed much over the years. That could be a side effect of the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, though.

He looked exactly the same as he had when she had last seen him 5,000 years ago. His hair was the same spiky mess of blond, black, and magenta. His eyes were still the same vibrant shade of violet she remembered. But, they held much more maturity than they had in his previous life.

Yami was still tall with broad shoulders and a chiseled chest. She assumed anyway since she hadn’t seen him without the blue uniform jacket on. The only difference was the tone of his skin. He was now pale instead of tan. He was no longer kissed by the Sun God Ra. Osiris, the God of Death, had now touched him with death and darkness.

Mana also noticed that he still held himself with the dignity of his status. The ancient royal teachings he had endured in the past hadn’t faded from his consciousness. He still retained enough of his past to be confident and steadfast. That was one relief she supposed.

Well, until she had startled him. After that Yami had become almost child-like and small. His confidence had faded as he realized she knew more than she was letting on. Yami had shrunk away from her with eyes darkened with suspicion.

If Mana was being honest with herself the suspicion and doubt wounded her. Yami had never once looked at her like that before. He had always trusted her with everything and anything even before their marriage. He had trusted Mana when she was nothing more than a thief, a lowly commoner, and a vagabond.

Mana’s eyes began to fill with tears again, but she wiped them away. She knew that crying wasn’t going to gain either Yami or Yugi’s trust. Tears weren’t going to win back her husband’s affections. Mana needed to gather her own strength and courage. Even though she was keeping secrets Mana needed to prove that she was an ally.

Mana had to put forth the effort of thinking with her head instead of her heart and emotions. She needed to start acting like the Queen of Egypt she _still_ was. She had to fight to regain what she lost. She didn't want Yami's sacrifice to be in vain.

Mana got up from the chest and moved across the room to switch off the lights with a new determination. Darkness engulfed her and a tremor of fear shot down her spine. What if she went to sleep and didn’t wake the next day?

She knew that the fear she felt was irrational. Mana had slept several times before her arrival in Domino City, but the fear also seemed more real now. Yami and his soul partner were both so close and so far away. Anything could happen to them while she slept and if Marik happened to….

No. Everything was fine for the time being. She had yet to hear any rumors of Marik’s appearance and Ishizu had promised that she would inform Mana when she did. What Mana needed now was sleep to keep her strong and focused on her mission. If Mana wanted to protect her love from those that wished to harm him then she needed enough rest.

Mana wondered if the darkness was much like what Atem saw in the confines of his puzzle. Was he afraid of the dark or had he grown accustom to the inky blackness? Did he call out for someone to comfort him? Did he call for her?

Mana shook her head to clear it of her thoughts. Worrying about what had already passed would get her nowhere. She crossed the room to her bed and crawled under the covers. The warmth of the down comforter spread across her skin and she let out a content sigh. The warmth and comfort engulfed Mana, cradled her, and her tired body began to relax. Mana’s mind finally quieted and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Four! Thanks for reading everyone!  
> Kaiba will be back in Chapter Five. How will Mana handle him this time?  
> I’m going to try and get the next chapter out ASAP! I already have part of it written.  
> Please review!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLove


	5. Chapter 5

**Yugi**

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Yugi rolled over and smacked the top of his alarm clock so that the beeping would cease. He opened his violet eyes and looked at the time. 7 a.m. Yugi knew he had to get up now if he wanted to have breakfast and make it to school on time. He also recognized that if he didn’t get up now his Grandpa would come in and shake him until he was fully conscious. Yugi didn’t want that to happen.

Yugi threw the covers off and sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes and scratched his head before finally getting out of bed. He went to the closet and pulled out his school uniform and quickly changed out of his star pajamas. When he finished dressing he put his bracelets and choker on before reaching for the Millennium Puzzle. Once completely dressed he brushed out his hair, put his shoes, and grabbed his school bag.

Yugi left his room and was about to head downstairs when he realized he was forgetting something, or rather, someone. He looked to the door next to his and remembered that Mana had asked him to wake her when he got up. Yugi had agreed so he made his way to his new housemate’s room. He knocked and called out to her, but when he received no answer Yugi opened the door and peaked inside.

Mana was fast asleep. The covers were pulled up to her chin and there was a small smile on her face. Yugi had to admit that she looked cute in this moment. She looked a lot more relaxed than she did yesterday. Not to mention that she looked a great deal better. The dark circles under her eyes were gone and there was a little more color in her cheeks.

Yugi smiled as he crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook her a little, but she didn’t respond. Yugi figured he better try a little harder if he wanted to wake the sleeping girl. He didn’t want her to be upset with him he didn’t complete his task.

“Mana, it’s time to get up,” Yugi urged. “You asked me to wake you when I got up.”

Mana stirred, but didn’t wake and Yugi couldn’t help but smile. She was extremely adorable and considering that Yugi didn’t usually think such things about other people, let alone girls, he was a little confused. He decided to ignore his thoughts about how cute and adorable she looked to get the girl out of bed.

“Grandpa and I will make breakfast, Mana. All you have to do is get out of bed and get dressed,” Yugi tried again.

Mana grumbled and Yugi tried not to laugh. “Five more minutes, Atem. Five more minutes, please.”

Yugi’s laughter died in his throat as Mana turned away from him. He didn’t know why but that name sounded familiar to him and he wasn’t sure why. He removed his hand from her shoulder and concluded he would just let her sleep. Yesterday had been a long day for Mana and she needed all the rest she could get before Monday.

Yugi exited the room as quietly as possible and made his way downstairs. He thought briefly about the name Mana had called out while she was still asleep. Why did that name make his chest hurt? Why did it make him feel whole? It didn’t make any sense considering he knew that the name printed on his birth certificate was Yugi Muto. Atem wasn’t even a nickname or anything like that, so why?

Yugi shook the thoughts and feelings away as he walked into the kitchen. Grandpa was setting the table as he came in and when he noticed Yugi he smiled. He looked behind Yugi and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Where is Mana?” Grandpa asked. “Weren’t you supposed to wake her?

“I tried, but she refused to get up. I figured it would be better to let her sleep a little longer.”

Grandpa nodded. “She looked quite haggard last night when I spoke to her. It might be best to just let her sleep until she wakes up on her own.”

Yugi agreed before sitting down at the table to eat. Grandpa covered Mana’s food and placed what needed to be refrigerated in the fridge. Then he sat down with Yugi and they talked about everything that needed to be done for the day. Once everything had been decided silence fell between them. It was almost time for Yugi to leave when he broke the silence.

“Grandpa, when I went to wake Mana earlier she called me by a different name,” Yugi explained.

“Oh? What name was that, Yugi?

“She called me Atem.”

“Hmm. The name doesn’t ring a bell with me. Maybe it was someone she knew from back home or she was dreaming and you interrupted it. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, Yugi.”

Yugi nodded. “Okay, if you say so, Grandpa. I’m going to write her a quick note and then head off to meet Téa.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me. I’m going to head into the shop and start opening for the day. I’ll see you when you get home.”

Grandpa left Yugi in the kitchen as he penned his note. Once he felt it was decent enough he ran into the shop to give his grandfather a big hug before running out of the house. He saw Téa coming towards him and a smile broke out across his face. He and Téa had been friends since they were little and they always walked to school together. She waved at him to hurry up and he took off at a run so that he could catch up with her long legs.

Once he had finally caught up with her Téa let out a sigh of frustration. “You were running quite late today, Yugi. Do you want the both us to get in trouble?”

“Sorry, Téa,” Yugi apologized. “I was supposed to wake Mana this morning and she wouldn’t budge. I decided to leave her sleep and write her a note to let her know that her food was waiting for her.”

“Oh, I honestly forgot that Mana was here.” Téa said. Yugi looked at her as if that was the worst possible thing anyone could say about another person. She quickly followed up her statement to appease his mind. “I didn’t mean it that way, Yugi. She hasn’t been here very long and I don’t know much about her. I hope that we become great friends while she’s here. Honest, I do.”

Yugi nodded in understanding. He hoped that all his friends would get to know Mana better by the time she entered school. Yugi knew that it was a lot to ask of them, but he didn’t want Mana to feel alone on her first day. He had spoken to Grandpa about having everyone over again today to spend time with Mana. Grandpa agreed that it would be a great idea. The transition into a new school would be much easier for Mana if she already had an established social group. Yugi knew what it felt like to have very little friends and he didn’t want that to be Mana’s experience.

Yugi was yanked out of his thoughts when Téa pulled on his arm. He looked up at her as she pointed at the school and then at the time. They only had a few minutes to get to class before they were counted as late. Yugi understood his friends worry and they both took off at a run.

The two got into their respective classroom and into their seats just as the bell rang. Joey and Tristan sniggered from behind them, but the teacher came in then so neither Yugi nor Téa could retort back. Yugi kept his eyes on the front of the room as the teacher came in and did roll call instead.

Yugi spent most of the day focused on his lessons until around lunch time. His thoughts wandered back to the name Mana had spoken. He knew that it shouldn’t mean anything to him, but it did for some reason. It had some sort of meaning, he was sure of it, but Yugi couldn’t place his finger on it. If he was being honest it was frustrating.

Joey and Tristan talked him into a game of Duel Monsters and he figured it would be a better use of his time than thinking about a name with no meaning to him. Yugi faced off against Joey first. Much to his best friend’s displeasure Yugi won. Then he went up against Tristan who also wasn’t very good at the game yet, but who lasted a bit longer than Joey had. That alone made Tristan happy enough to taunt Joey about it until the end of their lunch break.

Classes resumed and for the first time all day Yugi could keep his focus. He went through all his classes and even managed to do well on a pop quiz. By the end of the day Yugi was content to go home and watch a couple of televised duels with his friends, Grandpa, and Mana.

He had made sure to invite Joey, Tristan, and Téa over. They all agreed and said that they were looking forward to not only the duels, but to getting to know Mana better. Tristan expressed that he hoped she was single. Joey smacked Tristan up the side of the head and told him that no one would be interested in a blockhead like him. Yugi laughed as Téa tried to get them to stop fighting.

He was happy. The day had gone considerably well and he was excited to get home. That was until the clouds darkened and lightening flashed. Rain hadn’t been in the forecast so none of them had thought to bring umbrellas. Yugi suggested that they hurry up to the Game Shop before the clouds dumped their contents on them. Everyone agreed and they picked up the pace.

When they reached the Game Shop, Yugi opened the door and called to both Grandpa as well as Mana to let them know he was home. When he got no response, he started to get a little worried.

“Grandpa? Mana? Are you here?” Yugi called.

“Maybe they went out?” Joey suggested.

“Grandpa wouldn’t have left the shop open if they had. He wouldn’t leave the door unlocked, either,” Yugi stated.

“Maybe he forgot. It happens to me all the time.”

“Yugi’s grandpa isn’t a blonde airhead like you,” Tristan retorted.

“Why you…”

Joey had jumped at Tristan and gotten him in a choke hold. Tristan was fighting back with whatever he could and was about to throw Joey over his shoulder when Téa had finally had enough.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Téa shouted. “We should be focusing on where Yugi’s grandpa and Mana are.”

“Right!” both boys replied. Joey released Tristan and they made their way a little further into the shop.

Yugi noted that the broom Grandpa usually used to sweep the shop was in the middle of the floor and that the entrance to the counter was open. Yugi knew better than anyone that Grandpa put everything back the same as it had been the day before. He never would have been careless enough to leave things in the middle of the floor or left the counter wide open.

“Something is very wrong,” Yugi whispered.

Yugi picked up the broom as he dropped his bag on the floor. Just then the phone of the shop rang and scared all four of them. Yugi took a few rings to collect himself before answering.

“Game Shop…”

“Awe, Yugi,” a male voice said over the line.

“Kaiba?”

“I invited your grandpa over to face me in a duel, but it doesn’t seem like he is feeling too well. Mana is here as well since I figured an audience would make the game far more interesting,” Kaiba answered. “Why don’t you swing by my office and pick them up?”

“Kaiba, what have you done?” Yugi questioned. When Yugi got no answer, he tried again. “Kaiba?”

“I’ll be waiting for you, Yugi.”

The line went dead and Yugi’s heart pounded in his head. Why would Grandpa agree to go to Kaiba Corp. and face Kaiba in a duel? Why would Mana agree to go along? What was Kaiba’s objective?

“Yugi, what’s wrong? Why was Kaiba calling?” Téa inquired.

“He said that he had invited Grandpa to face him in a duel and that Mana went along as the audience. But, Grandpa wouldn’t leave the shop in this state if he had gone willingly,” Yugi explained.

“Do you think this has anything to do with what happened yesterday?” Joey suggested.

“Maybe, but regardless, we need to get to Kaiba Corp. We need to get Grandpa and Mana back before Kaiba does any more damage,” Yugi stated.

“Agreed!”

All four of them ran outside and into the rain. It must have started right as they entered the Game Shop. Luckily, there was a cab coming up the road and they hailed it with flailing arms. Once the car stopped they all piled in and Yugi gave the driver orders to drive to Kaiba Corp.

It was a short ten-minute drive, but it felt like an eternity for Yugi. He didn’t know if Grandpa was injured or just sick. He didn’t know if Mana was okay. His mind was reeling and all he wanted was to get to Kaiba Corp and get everyone out safe. He couldn’t lose his grandfather and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to lose Mana either.

When the car came to a stop they all seemed to fall out. Yugi was on his feet in seconds and up the stairs to the front door with his friends close behind him. They asked the receptionist what room Kaiba had taken an elderly gentleman and a young girl to and she happily gave them the number. They thanked her before dashing for the elevator and pressing the indicated button.

Once the doors closed it was another endless number of minutes before the doors opened. Yugi darted out and the sight that greeted him almost stopped his heart.

Grandpa was lying face-first on the floor. At the sound of their approach he had lifted his head to look at them and Yugi could see how pale his face had gotten. He was not well and he needed medical attention. Mana was kneeling by Grandpa’s side and trying to get him to turn over. Her face was also pale, but in worry instead.

Yugi ran to his grandfather’s side and helped Mana turn him over. He noticed that Grandpa was breathing hard and that it almost seemed like he couldn’t get enough oxygen in his lungs. Yugi held back the tears that threatened to fall. What had Grandpa done to deserve this?

“What happened?” Yugi demanded.

“Kaiba’s men came to the shop and stated that their employer invited him to Kaiba Corp. for a duel. Solomon told him that he refused, but they said it wasn’t a request,” Mana explained. “Solomon figured it would be easier to get the whole thing over with and show Kaiba the Heart of the Cards, but it was like nothing Solomon had ever seen. It overwhelmed him and Kaiba won.”

Yugi didn’t say anything as he looked away from Grandpa and up at Kaiba. Yugi wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face, but Yugi wouldn’t. He had always been the one who hated violence. He always preferred finding a more peaceful solution, but in this moment Yugi would have like nothing more than to wipe the smug look off Kaiba’s face.

Mana rested a hand on Yugi’s shoulder and he met her gaze. She was sad and worried, but determined. It was much the same look she had given him yesterday when she had stood up to Kaiba at the shop. Yugi’s eyes widened and he shook his head, but she was already on her feet and walking towards Kaiba.

Yugi knew that the upcoming argument between Seto Kaiba and Mana Renma would be one he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter! Thanks for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following! I couldn’t ask for a better than that!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter because Mana is about to lose her mind! Kaiba is in for it now, lovelies.   
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter Six! Mana is fired up now! Let’s see how this all plays out, shall we?  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Mana**

If Mana thought she was angry when Seto Kaiba’s goons showed up at the Game Shop earlier, she was wrong. Now, she was furious. She wanted nothing more than to rip Kaiba limb from limb for the pain he had put not only Solomon through, but Yugi as well. The rage inside Mana was building and she was afraid that she would lose her composure.

The day had started out just fine. She had woken to find that it was late in the morning. The sun had crawled across the floor and bathed her room in such a blinding light that Mana couldn’t help but get up. Mana had jumped out of bed and dressed quickly before heading downstairs to have breakfast. Yugi had already left for class and Solomon was working in the shop.

Mana had spent the rest of the day helping Solomon in the shop and greeting customers. Solomon didn’t want to work her too hard since she had only just arrived, but Mana tried her best to convince him that she would be fine. Nothing was harder than convincing shopkeepers to move their business elsewhere in the city or suggesting that they change their wares to appeal to a different demographic. Greeting strangers with a simple hello was a piece of cake compared to what she was used to.

She had expressed that she was irritated that Yugi hadn’t woken her, but Solomon had explained that Yugi had tried. Mana had been shocked to learn that she had called Yugi by her Pharaoh’s name. She had spent the rest of the day worrying about whether it would trigger something in Yami, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Yami already had an opinion about her and if his true name didn’t solidify it, Mana didn’t know what would.

That wasn’t the current issue. Right now, Mana had to worry about the smug jerk before her.

Mana had been forced to watch as Solomon faced off in a duel he couldn’t hope to win. It wasn’t because he was older or that he believed in the Heart of the Cards, no, it was because Kaiba hadn’t told either of them the toll the arena would have on the participants. He never explained that the damage could be _very_ real. Solomon was now in danger and Mana would do whatever it took to save him.

“You’re despicable, Kaiba,” Mana spat.

Kaiba scoffed at her words and leaned against the frame of the doorway he stood in. He was so composed and relaxed. Mana only bristled more in aggravation.

“It just so happened that the duel was too much for the old man,” Kaiba replied, nonchalant.

“You played dirty and we both know it,” Mana growled.

“The old fool didn’t _have_ to accept my challenge, but I’m glad he did.” Kaiba’s smirk widened. He reached into his uniform jacket pocket and pulled out a card. “Look at the great prize I won.”

He held Solomon’s Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. The card he had so proudly showcased the day before and called his precious treasure. That had been the deal. The winner would get the other’s most prized possession as the reward for winning. It sickened her to know that Solomon’s most precious object, besides Yugi, was in Kaiba’s hands even if that was where it belonged.

He didn’t deserve Kisara’s sacrifice.

She heard Yugi’s gasp of surprise from behind her and the insults his friends were hurling at their classmate. Mana barely heard any of it as she kept half her focus on Kaiba and the other half on Solomon. She knew that if they didn’t get Solomon to a hospital fast he would be lost to them. Yugi couldn’t handle that right now and neither could Mana. Solomon was dear to her in so many ways and she would never be able to thank him enough for taking her in.

“Yugi, we need to get your grandpa to a hospital,” Mana said instead of the curses she wished to throw at Kaiba. She turned to meet his teary gaze. “The duel was a lot harder on him than one could expect and I worry that he might not make it.”

Yugi didn’t say anything. He just looked at her. It wasn’t until Solomon grasped at his grandson that Yugi pulled his gaze away from hers.

“I put all my heart into these cards, Yugi. I believe in them and I have taught you everything I know,” Solomon gasped out. Yugi tried to hush him, but Solomon wouldn’t have it. “I’ve taught you everything I know about the Heart of the Cards and the importance of it. Show him a true duel, Yugi.”

“Grandpa,” Yugi whispered. “I’m not going to leave you, okay. I’m going to get you to a hospital.”

“Awe, such a sweet display,” Kaiba cooed icily. “Are you afraid to duel me Yugi? Are you afraid to lose to me just like the old fool?”

“Shut your mouth, Kaiba,” Joey yelled. “Yugi is a better duelist and a better man than you will ever hope to be!”

“No one was speaking to you, mutt.”

“Excuse me?”

“Enough!” Mana yelled. Everyone stopped talking. Mana didn’t know if it was because of the raw anger in her voice or the fact that she was shaking that got them to listen, but whatever it was Mana didn’t care. She wanted Solomon out of the building and in a hospital bed. “Solomon needs a doctor. We don’t have time to be bickering about duels when his life is in danger.”

“Mana…”

Kaiba started laughing then and Mana returned her attention to him. He held the card up and Mana’s heart broke. He ripped the card in two and dropped it to the floor. Solomon let out a cry of agony and Yugi tried to calm him down, but it seemed to be of no use. Joey tried to rush forward, but Tristan held him back and Téa gasped.

“Now this Blue-Eyes can never be used against me,” Kaiba declared.

He hadn’t wanted to win the card he had been so desperate to own. He wanted to _destroy_ it so that he would never have to see it used in a duel. It was for Kaiba’s own selfish reasons that he had wanted the card. He didn’t care about the amount of damage he would inflict on the others. Kaiba just _didn’t_ care.

Mana saw red. This man who had once been a close friend had lost his humanity. In the time it had taken him to reach this point Kaiba had been tainted by Darkness just as before. But, even though Kaiba was a victim of his circumstance Mana couldn’t forgive him for the hell he was putting Yugi through. It wasn’t in her nature to do so until he realized the error of his ways.

Mana wanted to transform into her second form and award Kaiba the retribution he deserved, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t time for Yugi and the others to know about her lioness form just yet. They wouldn’t take it well and she knew that any chance she had of winning Atem over would be lost. She wouldn’t take that risk, but Mana would act like the queen she was regardless of the period.

“You are the true fool, Seto Kaiba,” Mana stated. The triumphant smile slipped from his face and a graceful eyebrow rose. Mana started her way towards him with her shoulders squared and her spine rigid. “You do not deserve the title you have been granted.”

“Come again?”

“You. Are. The. Fool.” Mana said again.

A smirk found its way onto Kaiba’s face again, but Mana didn’t back down. “And how, pray tell, am I the fool?”

“Because, Kaiba, you will never understand the power in the cards if you can’t find their Heart. The cards are more than just powerful weapons. They are friends and comrades,” Mana explained. “You will never understand the true power they wield.”

“The Heart of the Cards is pure nonsense and I just proved it,” Kaiba replied. He had watched her approach and she now stood before him.

“You proved nothing!” Mana’s anger rose. She remembered all of those who had died at the hands of someone who felt the exactly as Kaiba did. Mana relived every dreadful moment she had lost one friend after another. She still felt the pain of watching everyone she loved die even if their souls remained. “All you demonstrated was that you have no respect for a game that has been around longer than anyone knows! You have shown that the sacrifices of those before you are meaningless!”

“Give me a break. They are just cards that Pegasus created. Besides, you saw the old fool fail with your own eyes, Mana.”

“Pegasus didn’t invent the game you, ingrate,” Mana snapped. “This _game_ is more than that. It is a means to an end. It is the beginning of a war you can’t possibly foresee.”

“Save the history lesson,” Kaiba retorted.

“Don’t believe me?”

“No, I don’t. They’re just cards.”

Mana leaned forward and picked up the pieces of the torn card. She silently mourned its loss, but kept her eyes free of tears. She may have wanted to grieve for her friend who had been so cruelly discarded, but now was not the time. Kisara wouldn’t have wanted her to cry. She would have wanted Mana to be strong. Mana would do just that.

“The Egyptians believed it was more than a game. They believed that if you put enough of your own energy into a stone tablet you could bring monsters to life,” Mana began. Kaiba snorted and rolled his eyes at her story. “It became a battle of strategy and magical skill. It became a war to see who had the will to rule and who would fall victim to Anubis. It became a fight of friend against friend. It became a massacre.”

“Save it, Mana,” Kaiba interrupted. He turned his back to her and started towards the doorway. “I’ll concede to you the point about them being powerful, but it’s a card game and nothing more. One, I would like to point out, that I happen to be excellent at.”

Mana scoffed, “Arrogance and excellence are not the same thing, Kaiba.”

Kaiba stopped and his shoulders tensed. Mana smirked because she hadn’t expected the comment to work as well as it had. She had expected him to continue to walk away, but it seemed he didn’t like being called arrogant.

“You are testing my patience, _girl_ ,” Kaiba hissed.

“Great!”

Kaiba whipped around and came to stand before her. His blue eyes were like solid ice and Mana could tell that he expected his icy anger to scare her. It didn’t. It made her smirk because nothing was as terrifying as her Goddess’s fiery wrath or her husband’s scorching anger. Kaiba couldn’t scare her into submission no matter how hard he tried.

“I won. End. Of. Story.” Kaiba seethed. “I proved my point against the old man and if Yugi is too much of a coward to face me there is nothing I can do about that. It just further proves that the Heart of the Cards is nothing but crap.”

“What you proved, Seto Kaiba, was that you could force your will on someone else. Solomon has a kind heart. I know he will do anything to protect those closest to him, but you were only a threat to him and sometimes that alone is not enough.”

“The duel is done. I won and that is the end,” Kaiba assured. “The old man lost because he is weak. He lost because he didn’t have the drive to win. He didn’t have enough power.”

Mana shook her head as she turned to look back at Solomon and Yugi. Solomon’s eyes were closed, but his chest rose and fell rapidly. She needed to hurry this conversation along.

“Solomon is stronger than you, Kaiba,” Mana revealed as she turned back. Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and he closed the distance between them; his aura threateningly. Mana held her ground. “He has something you do not. Solomon has something that only the comfort of others can give in the forms of friendship, companionship, and family. He has love.”

“Don’t mess with me. Those are weaknesses not strengths,” Kaiba snapped.

“Wrong,” Mana snapped. Her voice was hard and her words clipped. He may not know what she was talking about, but she wasn’t wrong and they both knew it. “Love is stronger than any other power because you can make more of it. You can give your love to others and gain it in return. A person can never run out of love.”

Kaiba was in her face now, but Mana didn’t back down. She didn’t move nor did she flinch at the anger he directed at her. Mana was right because it had been Atem’s love for his people that had saved them all that day long ago. It had been her love for Atem that had kept him strong. Kaiba had none of that and, one day, it would be his downfall.

“I predict that if you duel Yugi now, in this moment, you will lose.”

“Mana!” Yugi exclaimed.

Kaiba just chuckled, “You must be delusional. He can’t win against me. He is as weak as the old man.”

Before Mana knew what happened her hand soared through the air and made direct contact with Kaiba’s cheek. The sickening crack of skin on skin was followed by a deafening silence. The force of the blow had pushed Kaiba back which gave her some room to breathe. It took him half a second before he blinked and righted himself so that he could stare at her. There was no anger, Mana noticed, just complete and utter awe. Apparently, no one had the audacity to hit him before.

Mana had no such reservations.

“That was for putting Solomon’s life in danger, disregarding a friend’s sacrifice, and insulting Yugi,” Mana stated. Kaiba went to speak, but Mana cut him off. “I won’t be so kind the next time.”

“Oh, and what am I to expect if there is a next time?” Kaiba questioned. She could still see the question in his eyes, but he was going to save it for later. “I’m not known for holding my tongue when telling the truth.”

He was testing her now. Kaiba wanted to know her strengths and weaknesses so he could predict her moves. Kaiba never would have made it to the head of Kaiba Corp. if he couldn’t predict trends and the like. He was dangerously intelligent and that made him a threat until proven otherwise.

Mana’s eyes narrowed. She got as close to Kaiba as she could and yanked him down by the collar of his shirt so that his face was level with her own. Mana wanted to look him in the eyes so that he would know exactly to what lengths she would go to protect the man she loved.

“I will tear out your innards and watch as you bleed out on the floor, Kaiba. Make no mistake,” Mana whispered. “If you continue as you are now I will not hesitate to kill you. I will not watch as the people I love are again taken from me.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, Kaiba. It is not a threat that I give you, but a promise.”

Mana shoved him away, hard, and turned on her heel so that she could return to Yugi’s side. The others hadn’t heard their exchange, but the rage that they could apparently see in her eyes was enough to know that it wasn’t good.

“Mana…” Yugi whispered.

“Duel him, Yugi.”

“What?”

Mana got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Yugi’s shoulders. He stiffened at her touch, but relaxed just as quickly. “I know you can beat him. You have what no other man here has.”

“What exactly are you…?”

“You have your friends, you have your grandpa, you have me, and you have the Millennium Puzzle. You can’t lose,” Mana elaborated.

Yugi shook his head, “I can’t, Mana. I need to get Grandpa to a hospital.”

“We’ll take care of your grandpa, Yug,” Joey pipped up from behind them. “Show Kaiba a real duel.”

“Yeah, Yugi! You can do it!” Téa pipped up. “We’ll get your grandpa to the hospital and look after him.”

Yugi looked at all his friends as Mana pulled away. He met her steady gaze and Mana smiled lovingly at him. He didn’t seem to understand the look on her face and maybe it was for the best. He looked down at his grandfather and Solomon opened his eyes long enough to meet the boy’s gaze. Solomon nodded in agreement and again handed the cards to Yugi who took them.

“Show him a true duel,” Solomon whispered.

Yugi nodded and looked up at his friends again. “Take care of him for me, okay?”

“We will,” Tristan agreed.

Joey and Téa helped Solomon to his feet so that they could get him on Tristan’s back. It wasn’t needed, however, because a paramedic team came in with a stretcher. They had no idea how the medics knew Solomon was there, but as Mana threw a look over her shoulder to glance at Kaiba she knew the ambulance had been called under his orders.

Maybe, there was hope for him yet.

As they began wheeling Solomon out of the building Téa called to the others. They created a circle and she drew a symbol on their hands that Mana couldn’t see. She made a big speech about how they would always stand by each other and look out for one another. She stated that their friendship would give them strength in the darkest of times and that together they could do anything.

Mana hung back. She wasn’t considered a friend yet. Honestly, she wasn’t even an acquaintance. Mana was just a person who had dropped into their lives. This moment was reserved for Yugi and his comrades. Mana respected that even if it killed her to watch them.

Yugi broke from the group and turned to look at Kaiba. Mana also turned to see if Kaiba would accept the challenge. The look of smug satisfaction returned to his face and it took every ounce of Mana’s self-control not to launch herself at him. He was getting too much enjoyment out of the possibility that he would beat Yugi. No matter how angry she was with Kaiba it was nothing compared to the faith she had in Yugi and Yami. They would win. There was no reason why they shouldn’t.

She turned on her heel again and made to follow Yugi’s friends, but Yugi stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Mana turned around and met his pleading gaze. She was a bit shocked at the shy boy’s boldness, but waited nevertheless for what Yugi had to say. He seemed to be fighting with himself. Yugi wanted to say something to her, but he was having a hard time expressing it in words.

After another short period of silence, Yugi spoke, “Stay.”

It was an order. The look of confusion on Yugi’s face proved that it hadn’t come from Yugi himself. It had come from Yami. Yami wanted her to stay by his side.

Mana wasn’t even sure Yami knew why he was demanding she stay. She didn’t know if it was an instinct or if it was plain curiosity. Whatever it was, Mana knew that leaving now was out of the question. Her Pharaoh had given her an order and Mana would follow it without question.

“I-I mean…” Yugi stuttered. “Please…s-stay.”

Mana nodded, “If you want me to stay, Yugi, I will stay.”

Yugi smiled and released his grip on her wrist. He turned back to face Kaiba. Kaiba walked through the doorway and Yugi followed after him. Mana took a deep breath and made her way after both men. She would have to watch another duel, but this time the outcome would be much different than the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap for Chapter Six! All the drama!   
> The first face off for Kaiba and Yugi is coming up next!   
> (I will be going through the whole duel so that chapter will be a lot longer I suspect.)  
> Stay tuned for more!   
> Also, I haven’t done a Disclaimer in a while so….I own none of the characters currently present in this story. They all belong to their original creator.   
> Feel free to fav and review!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 7! This is the Kaiba vs. Yugi duel. It might be a bit dry and full of, you know, dueling, but this is Yu-Gi-Oh.  
> As usual, I know nothing. I do not own the words that are spoken and known to be in the show itself. I have added some things, but not much.   
> I OWN NOTHING! NO CHARACTERS, NO WORDS, NO DUEL MOVES, ETC…  
> With that, everyone—  
> Enjoy!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Mana**

Kaiba led Yugi and Mana into the virtual stadium. He prattled on about how he had designed the stadium himself and that it added a bit more “life” to the game. Mana knew exactly how much “life” the stadium supplied, but as she got ready to tell Yugi about the dangers, Kaiba snapped at her.

“Keep your mouth shut, Mana.”

Mana was seething, but a gentle hand on her shoulder kept her from lunging forward. Yugi gave her an insistent look that said, _it’s okay_. Mana didn’t agree at all. Kaiba held all the cards, so to speak, and it infuriated her to know that Yugi would be at a disadvantage. Just like Solomon had been.

Yugi left her side and went to the right side of the stadium. Kaiba and Yugi both got on the platform and were brought level with each other across the field.

“Now, Yugi,” Kaiba began. “We will be playing with a total of 2,000 life points and the first one to reach zero loses.”

Yugi nodded in understanding before activating the Millennium Puzzle. Yami appeared and Mana noticed the change, but surprisingly so did Kaiba. No one else would have noticed, but since Kaiba shared a past with Yami it wouldn’t be unfounded that he would see the change in his opponent.

“Now Kaiba,” Yami’s deep voice rumbled. “It’s time to duel!”

Kaiba began the duel by summoning “Hitotsu-Me Giant” in the Attack position which appeared as a hologram onto the field. Mana noted the surprise on Yami’s face and winced. She had tried to warn him, but this hologram wasn’t as harmless as it appeared.

“The stadium, as you can see, brings the cards placed on the pad to life. It’s much like a virtual simulator. It creates _life-like_ holograms of the monsters placed on the field,” Kaiba explained. “It’s quite ingenious, don’t you agree?”

“This is how you beat my grandpa,” Yami spat. “You overwhelmed him.”

Kaiba smiled and nodded. Mana watched Yami’s reaction to Kaiba’s response and found a newfound fire in his violet orbs. She let a small smile grace her face. Kaiba was in for it now. He didn’t stand a chance.

Yami began his turn. He summoned “Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress,” also in the Attack position, just as Joey Wheeler suddenly appeared beside her, breathing hard. Mana looked at him and silently asked what he was doing with her instead of taking care of Solomon.

“Tristan and Téa have him. They told me to come cheer Yugi on,” Joey stated. “We all figured he could use some more support.”

Mana nodded in understanding. The more people that were around the more Yami would fight. She knew that better than anyone. Yami always fought for those he held dear and this time would be no different.

“Those are, like, real monsters!”

Mana nodded again. “It’s a virtual simulation, but yes, they are as real as they appear. Their attacks are also real and dangerous. It was through this medium that Kaiba defeated Solomon.”

Joey was quiet after she finished speaking because Yami chose to complete the first attack on Kaiba’s life points. Yami’s monster used its “Fireball” attack on Kaiba’s Giant. Kaiba’s life points dropped from 2000 to 1800.

Mana and Joey cheered. Joey shouted for his friend’s depletion of Kaiba’s life points. Mana applauded because it was nice to see Yami dueling again. She had watched so many of his previous duels while in her immortal slumber, but nothing compared to the real thing. He was magnificent.

It was then that Mana noticed a flash of color out the corner of her eye. She saw a young boy rush into the room on the other side of the field. She noted the similarities between the boy and Kaiba enough to realize the younger one must be Kaiba’s little brother.

“Are you okay, Big Brother?” the younger Kaiba asked.

Kaiba ignored him as he focused his cold blue eyes on Yami. “Well played…for a beginner. We’ll see how long your confidence holds out. Question is, how will you stand against my next monster?”

Kaiba summoned “Saggi the Dark Clown” to the field in the Attack position. Mana looked to Yami to see the confusion on his face. It was a warranted reaction because Saggi’s Attack Power was only at 600, but Mana knew that appearances could be deceiving. With the right cards even the weakest monsters could be deadly.

It wasn’t until Kaiba combined “Saggi the Dark Clown” with the Magic Card “Negative Energy Generator” that Yami realized his danger. Now, the Attack Points for Saggi tripled from 600 to 1800. Kaiba ordered Saggi to attack Yami’s Dragon with “Dark Light.”

The attack was a large ball of energy that hit its target. Yugi’s monster was shattered and his life points dropped from 2000 to 1600. Kaiba now had the lead. Mana could see the astonishment on Yami’s face as well as the respect. It was clear, both to Yami and to Mana, Kaiba knew every part of the game and Yami acknowledged it. Mana knew it was, again, due to Kaiba’s past. It didn’t mean that Mana had to accept it, however.

Yami didn’t place a card right away onto the field. He pulled a card from his deck and appraised it. A look of confusion found its way onto his face. Mana wondered what it was about Solomon’s deck that was so puzzling, but she didn’t have time to ponder it before Yami was placing a card on the field in the Defense Position to protect his life points.

Kaiba smiled at the tactic and ordered Saggi to attack and destroy Yami’s face-down card. Mana recognized the card as it was obliterated. It was “Sangan.” Yami’s life points were safe and unaffected by the attack due to his monster’s defensive position. Unfortunately, his life points were wide open for a full-blown assault if he wasn’t careful.

“Hang in there, Yugi!” Joey yelled from the sidelines.

Yami seemed to ignore him, but Mana knew that he had heard his friend. Yami set two more monsters in the Defensive Position, but Kaiba destroyed them. The monsters were “Battle Steer” and “Torike.”

Kaiba opened his mouth again. “You aren’t doing any better than the old man did. Your deck is as weak and feeble as your grandfather. I’m honestly amazed you have lasted as long as you have.”

“My Grandpa is a great man and a better Duelist than you’ll ever be,” Yami snapped back. “I can feel his heart in my deck. I doubt you have that much faith in your cards, Kaiba.”

“These cards are all about power. It has nothing to do with faith. Make your move, Yugi.” Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Yami pulled another card from his deck. The confident smile that crossed Yami’s face made his eyes sparkle. Kaiba raised a sculpted eyebrow at his opponent’s excitement. 

“And, my faith rewards me with…Gaia: The Fierce Knight!”

Yami summoned Gaia and had it attack and eradicate Kaiba’s “Saggi the Dark Clown.” Kaiba growled as his monster was erased from the board and his life points plummeted from 1800 to 1300. Yami was now in the lead and Joey was cheering loudly from his place next to her.

“Make your move, Kaiba.”

Kaiba’s anger died once he pulled a card from his deck. The anger was instead replaced with a laugh. “This duel will be over quicker than you think, Yugi.” A frown took the place of the smile on Yami’s attractive face. “I summon…the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

“That’s impossible! We all saw him rip that card in half!” Joey exclaimed.

“There has always been more than one,” Mana replied.

“What?”

“The old fool wasn’t the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, mutt,” Kaiba sneered. “Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Gaia the Fierce Knight!”

Mana flinched as the attack hit home. She watched as Yami’s life points dwindled from 1600 to 900. Kaiba was, again, in the lead and he was making sure Yami knew it.

“Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi,” Kaiba gloated. “Love is for weaklings…friendship is for idiots…faith is for losers just like your pathetic grandfather.”

The duel had now taken a alarming turn. No matter what monster Yami put up against Kaiba’s Blue-Eyes not one of them could defeat it. Yami’s monsters were destroyed one by one. The first to go was “Horn Imp” and the second was “Beaver Warrior.” Things were starting to look grim for Yami and Mana was beginning to worry. If Yami lost now then it would shake his confidence and he would be unable to face the challenges that were yet to come.

“Face it, Yugi. There isn’t a card in your deck that can stand up against a Blue-Eyes White Dragon,” Kaiba exclaimed. His face contorted into a wicked smile and a shiver ran down Mana’s spine. “So, what hope do you have against two?”

Joey, Mana, and Yami all watched in horror as a second “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” was summoned onto the field. Mana could feel Yami’s nervousness now. She also knew that a lot of that nervousness stemmed from Yugi. The younger boy was losing his faith. He was losing the Heart of the Cards. Mana couldn’t let that happen. If the Heart of the Cards failed here than all was lost.

“Yugi!” Mana cried. Yami tore his gaze away from the beautiful, yet terrifying, monsters to meet her eyes. “You can do this! No one else would have made it this far. Don’t give up and don’t stop believing in the Heart of the Cards. You can still win this.”

Mana hoped that Yami could see the sincerity in her eyes. She yearned for him to see the faith she had in him. Mana prayed to the Gods that it was enough.

Suddenly, Yami looked away from her, but his eyes widened in surprise. It was almost as if he could hear something Mana and the others couldn’t. After a moment of contemplation and some moaning from Kaiba for Yami to make his move, Yami looked up.

“I won’t give up,” Yami declared. “Not when my grandfather and my friends believe in me. Not while Mana, who scarcely knows me, believes in me.” Yami drew from his deck and another smile crossed his face. “I play Swords of Revealing Light!”

Mana let out a cheer and Joey beamed at her. Even with Joey just learning the ropes of Duel Monsters and Mana having been asleep for so long they both knew what that card signified. It meant that all of Kaiba’s monsters currently on the field would be unable to move for the next three turns. That bought Yami time to come up with a plan to defeat Kaiba.

Kaiba didn’t think it was too brilliant. “Wow, Yugi. You must be getting desperate if that’s your move so late in the game. What good will a three-turn delay do you? You can’t defeat me in three turns.”

 Something told Mana that Yami agreed with him. Yami was again looking at his cards in much confusion and she felt the unease settle in her stomach again. She tried to think of any information that Solomon had told her earlier today at the shop. It had been important and something she should have already known after spending so much time with Yami in the past.

Joey tried to get her attention, from the flailing she saw out her peripherals, but she ignored it. She tried to remember what Solomon had said. It had something to do with a specific monster. A monster no one had ever been able to summon…

_Exodia!_

Mana’s eyes widened as she looked up at Yami. She saw the realization on his face and knew he too had figured it out. The only monster that could save him now was “Exodia.” The one _unbeatable_ monster that _could_ defeat Kaiba.

“If you don’t quit stalling I’m going to assume you forfeit,” Kaiba threatened. Yami drew again and placed a card face down in the defensive position. “You can draw whatever card you want, Yugi, but it won’t change anything. My two Blue-Eyes White Dragons may be frozen. But my new monster is under no such spell!” 

Kaiba summoned “Judge Man” who wrecked Yami’s “Rude Kaiser.” Yami drew again and summoned “Dark Magician.” He used the “Dark Magician” to defeat Kaiba’s Judge Man and brought Kaiba’s life points from 1300 to 1000.

Mana took a minute to look over the form of her old friend. Mahad, now the Dark Magician, had been like a brother to her. When no one had believed in Yami and Mana, Mahad had. When he had passed from this world Mahad had sworn that he would forever serve his pharaoh until his destiny was complete. Now, he stood upon the battlefield to defend his pharaoh again. Mana almost started to cry.

“A sacrifice that doesn’t even faze me.”

Kaiba drew a card and a seemingly victorious smile crossed his face. He summoned a _third_ “Blue-Eyes White Dragon.” Both Yami and Joey looked shocked by the development, but Mana had known. She had seen all three during Solomon’s duel. Mana would have warned Yami if Kaiba had allowed it. She had hoped that Kaiba wouldn’t be able to summon it, but the Gods seemed to be ignoring her pleas.

Dark Magician was extinguished by Kaiba’s free Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Joey hollered foul. Kaiba laughed manically as Yami’s life points went from 900 to 400. Mana’s heart dropped, but she didn’t let that affect her hope that Yami would turn the duel around. He had always been known to come back from a crushing blow.

“How is your faith now, Yugi?” Kaiba inquired. His tone was sarcastic and Mana wanted to throttle him. “All my Blue-Eyes White Dragons can attack next turn and there is nothing you can do! You were never a match for me!”

“Don’t listen to him, Yugi!” Joey insisted. “You can do this!”

“Don’t give up!” Mana called.

Mana watched as he reached for his deck, but something seemed off. The confidence he had showed earlier in the duel was almost gone. That wasn’t good. Sure, the odds were against him and he would need to pull, hopefully, the final piece of Exodia to win, but Yami couldn’t doubt himself now. Mana prayed that he had most of the pieces of Exodia in his hand already, but there was no way for her to know. Besides, the Heart of the Cards would feel his doubt and it would all be over. He would not be rewarded and Yami would lose.

Mana noticed when the cards seemed to pull away from Yami. She could feel their energy distancing themselves from their owner and Mana had to think of something quick. She needed to get Yami to realize that he could do this.

She looked at Joey and then to the mark on his hand. The mark Yami shared with his friends. The mark that connected them together.

“Yugi,” Mana screamed. “Think of your friends. Think of your grandpa. Think of them and the faith they have in you. They stand by you, even now. Believe in them! Believe in me! I will stand by you to the end.”

Yami looked at his hand, then to Joey, and then to her. Their eyes meet again and Mana wondered if he could see the truth in her eyes. The truth that she would follow him into death if it meant being with him again. Yami nodded and gave her a gentle smile. Mana felt her face heat up, but she didn’t break the gaze. Kaiba, however, had no such curtesy.

“Draw your last pitiful card so I can end this,” Kaiba ordered.

Yami dragged his gaze from Mana and back to Kaiba. “My grandfather’s deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But, it does have the unstoppable Exodia.” Yami pulled the card from the top of the deck and showed it to Kaiba.

The card displayed “Exodia the Forbidden One” and they all watched as he placed four more cards on the field. Mana felt the tears rush down her face. He did it! He actually did it! Mana couldn’t have been more proud than she was in that moment. She watched as Kaiba jerked back in terror.

“That’s impossible!” Kaiba denied. “No one has ever been able to assemble _that_ monster!”

A large star appeared on Yami’s side of the field and a full-bodied Exodia emerged from inside. As Exodia appeared on the field Mana watched Kaiba’s face. He was angry and shocked, but he was also terrified. Kaiba’s words were correct. It wasn’t possible for Exodia to be assembled…until now. Until now, no one had assembled the unstoppable monster, but Yami had and he won by default.

“Exodia…Obliderate!” Yami ordered.

With that one order, all Kaiba’s monsters and his life points vanished. Mana and Joey jumped up and down in excitement. Yami had won! Yugi had won! Kaiba was defeated and Solomon’s honor had been restored!

Mana looked to Kaiba’s younger brother and saw the shock there. It was obvious that Kaiba had never lost before this moment even if he had claimed to be the Number One Duelist in the Nation. That title would now belong to Yugi.

While Kaiba lamented over his loss, Yami spoke, “Kaiba, you only play for the power to destroy others. You play for yourself and such a selfish way of dueling will never allow you to succeed. That is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game and believe in the people that stand with you, there is nothing you can’t do.”

Kaiba didn’t look up at him, but Yami didn’t seem to mind. Mana watched in awe as the Eye of Anubis* appeared in the middle of his forehead. It was like the one that was once on his royal crown. Mana could feel the power emanating from him and she almost dropped to her knees in reverence even if she didn’t have to.

“I will destroy the evil that lives inside your heart and has corrupted your mind, Kaiba! I will open your mind!”

Yami’s energy filled the room and Mana watched as the evil façade of Seto Kaiba cracked away. Yami’s “Mind Crush” ability had always been something to behold, but now it seemed more powerful. Mana knew the power was due to the fact that Yami had been locked away for 5,000 years. Now that he was free, in a sense, his power needed an outlet. The only downside was that it could only be used in spurts.

Yami’s platform descended and Mana took off to meet him. Yami stepped off the platform and Mana threw herself into his arms. He almost didn’t catch her, but he did and Mana couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face. Her arms held him tightly and she could tell that Yami was extremely confused by the act. He was tense and didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands.

“Mana?” Yami questioned.

“I’m so proud of you, Yugi. I knew you could do it,” Mana replied.

Yami relaxed and wrapped his arms around her gently, “Thank you, Mana, for believing in me and reminding me that I had the power to win.”

Mana pulled away and looked up into his eyes. The violet orbs were sincere and a small smile was on his face. The look itself was almost loving, but Mana knew he had no idea who she was. It killed her, but there wasn’t much she could do.

Mana pulled away as Joey came rushing around the corner. He slapped Yami on the back and Mana had to laugh at the shocked look on Yami face. He wasn’t used to the new type of comrade-like affection that people of this time displayed, but it was well worth the look of audacity on her pharaoh’s face.

“You did it, Yugi! You beat Kaiba!” Joey exclaimed. Yami laughed at his host’s best friend. The good thing was that the laugh was in good humor. Yami was grateful that Yugi had such loyal friends. “Let’s go see your grandpa. I’m sure he would love to hear how the duel went.”

Yami nodded and the flash of light appeared again. Yugi stood where Yami had and Mana felt her heart sink as Yami disappeared. She hid it well, however, so as not to worry Yugi. The young boy had gone through enough for one night and her sadness didn’t need to be one of them.

Yugi, Mana, and Joey left Kaiba Corp. with smiles on their faces. They hailed a cab and made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes. The three of them were immediately taken to Solomon’s room where Tristan, Téa, and an awake Solomon were waiting for them. Yugi ran to his grandfather’s side and wrapped him in an awkward hug.

“You did it, Yugi,” Solomon stated.

“Yeah,” Yugi responded, “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Chapter Seven everyone! I know it was a lot of duel action and stuff, but this is the duel that sets things in motion. I spent tons of times going over the logistics of this duel and now I need a nap.   
> *I also wanted to point out an inaccuracy that I made in the beginning of the story. It is not the wadjet eye on Yami’s/Atem’s crown it’s the Eye of Anubis just like the one that appears on his forehead. A version of the wadjet eye is what is on the Millennium Puzzle. I messed it up. Sorry.  
> Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong, I will not mind. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> Please review!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for sticking by this story even though the author is a lazy pile some days. It really means a lot to me.  
> Well, enjoy Chapter Eight and watch out for asterisks. They lead to some key information at the end of the chapter.  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Mana**

It had been a week since Yugi’s defeat of Seto Kaiba. No one could believe it, but since Kaiba hadn’t shown up for school the last week Yugi’s classmates took it as fact. They would ask him a million questions about how he had done it and Mana had to laugh at Yugi’s bashfulness.

Mana had started school that Monday after the duel and found it interesting. The subjects that the people of this time learned were fascinating to her. They learned history and politics, but not how it related to their current situations. They couldn’t seem to see the mistakes of their forefathers. The students learned mathematics and music, but any interest in music was bad from what she could gather. While well-known musicians and singers were idols.

It didn’t make any sense to her since music had been an integral part of her culture. Rituals without singing or instrumental music would have been considered blasphemy. Singers had been held in high regard; for without them having any part of a connection with the deities was almost impossible, unless you were the pharaoh…or the queen. Music carried your prayers to the gods just like incense and prayers themselves did. Mana, herself, had been known to sing at public and private rituals.

Mana sighed as she thought about it. It saddened her to know that music was looked down on and idolized all at the same time.

 _“Idiots,”_ she thought.

“Mana?”

Mana was brought out of her thoughts by Yugi. He was looking up at her with a questioning gaze.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

Mana nodded. “I’m fine. Just a bit tired. I didn’t sleep too well.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked.

Mana smiled at the reincarnation of her husband. Even though the day was almost over and the students were on a short break Yugi was still worried about her. He had noticed the dark circles under her eyes when they met Solomon for breakfast and inquired after her health. He was a caring boy and Mana thought it was sweet.

“In a way,” she answered. “It’s not that big of a deal, Yugi.”

“It is if you aren’t sleeping because of it,” Yugi argued.

Mana chuckled and Yugi just gave her a worried look. It wasn’t her she had been laughing at. It was Yami’s energy she could feel emanating from the Millennium Puzzle. He was also worried about her even as he denied it. He was frustrated and concerned all at the same time.

“I promise I’ll be fine. One night’s lack of sleep will not hinder my health, Yugi. Do not fuss.”

“But, Mana…”

“Yugi!”

Yugi and Mana turned at the sound of Joey’s voice from the other side of the room. Joey was waving Yugi over and Mana smiled. Yugi let out a sigh and excused himself. Mana waved him off.

Suddenly, Mana had a terrible feeling. She couldn’t place where it came from or what caused it, but she was alert. The air in the room had changed. It became heavy and filled with anger. Mana looked around the room for the source of the disturbance. After a moment, her eyes came to rest on a boy standing with Joey and Yugi.

He wore the same uniform as the others except he wore it as it was supposed to be worn. Prim and proper without any open buttons or adornments unlike some of his other classmates. His hair was white, his eyes were brown, and his skin was fair. His stature was short and he seemed a bit shy, but something wasn’t right.

There was a dark aura coming from the area of his chest and Mana felt a shiver run down her spine. The boy looked up and smiled at her. Mana tried to smile back, but she couldn’t. Her instincts told her that something was terribly wrong and that Yugi was in danger.

He leaned down and spoke to Yugi. When the boy was done speaking Yugi looked at her and smiled. Mana managed to smile back, but only because it was Yugi. Yugi stood up and excused himself from Joey and motioned for the other boy to follow him.

As the boy came closer Mana’s chest tightened and she wanted to run. It had been a very long time since she had felt such fear. Fear that gripped her so tightly that she wanted to get out of the room, but at the same time couldn’t move. Fear that kept her from thinking logically and caused panic to race throughout her body. The same terror that could force her to shift.

Yugi was now standing next to her, but Mana was focused on the other boy. He looked so harmless and Yugi seemed to trust him.

“Mana,” Yugi began. “this is Bakura Ryou. He’s a friend of mine you haven’t met yet. Bakura this is Mana Renma. She’s staying with my grandpa and I for a while.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mana,” Bakura greeted with a sweet smile. His voice had a slight accent to it that made Mana’s stomach twist. This boy was not what he appeared and his name alone sent slivers of fear down her spine.

“It’s a pleasure,” Mana replied. She realized that his name rang of pain and horror in her mind, but Mana hoped she was wrong. She hoped it wasn’t _him_. But, as she reached out to shake his hand and when their hands touched the dread filled her.

The boy’s eyes darkened and became harder just as Yugi was called away again. He said something to her before running off, but Mana never heard him. Her whole body went cold.

“It has been a long time, _kitten_ ,” Bakura drawled.

“How?” she whispered.

“You have not changed, _my queen_. You are still as beautiful as I remember.”

“You did not answer my question. How are you here?”

“I’m sure it is not by the same means as you, kitten.”

“Stop dodging the question,” Mana snapped. “If you become a threat to my pharaoh, I will…”

 _“What will you do, my queen?”_ Bakura sneered.

Mana could feel her inner lioness scratching at the surface of her skin. It was taking all her willpower to keep from transforming in the middle of the classroom. Mana could feel her teeth elongating in her mouth and her skin itched as if fur was trying to sprout through.

 _“Stop,”_ she hissed.

“Why?” he questioned. “Do they not know _who you are_? _What you are?_ ”

“No. Now is not the time and we both know it.”

“No, no it is not,” he agreed. “We both have our own parts to play, my queen. Some good and some bad. But….”

Mana raised an eyebrow at him. His smirk just widened and his eyes glimmered. Bakura’s grip on her hand tightened so that Mana couldn’t get away. He was getting enjoyment out of her confusion and terror all at once. He still enjoyed seeing her squirm.

“What?” she snapped.

“But…I will still get what I want. I will still get my revenge on the pharaoh and then I will get _you_.”

Mana ripped her hand away. Bakura’s eyes returned to their soft gaze and Mana tried to put a smile on her face. She didn’t know if _this_ Bakura was as awful as his Egyptian counterpart, but she wasn’t willing to find out.

“Bakura, come watch this!” Tristan called from the other side of the room.

Bakura smiled one more time before nodding and leaving her alone. Mana wasn’t sure what the smile meant nor did she know _who_ was smiling at her. She didn’t have long to ponder it before the teacher came back and ordered them to return to their seats.

Mana took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. Fear was still coursing through her body and her inner lioness was a lot harder to control when the cause of that fear was still in proximity. Mana had to remind herself that if she was exposed here then both Yugi and Yami would fall.

Yugi returned to her side and looked up into her eyes. Whatever he found their caused him to worry. He rested a hand on her shoulder and it was that action along with Yami’s concern that woke her from her stupor.

“Mana?”

“I-I’m fine,” she answered. “I just need to sit down.”

Mana returned to her desk. Yugi followed and sat in the desk in front of her. She could feel Bakura’s eyes on her and she did her best to ignore him, but there was nothing she could do about the terror that flooded her body. Her horrible past kept swimming to the front of her mind. Bakura was a variable she had never expected.

Luckily, the bell rang signaling that classes were over for the day. Joey, Tristan, and Téa were all coming over this afternoon to watch the broadcasted championship duel. Joey would be spending most of his time with Solomon in the shop for his dueling training, but the older man had agreed that he would be allowed to watch the duel as a learning experience.

Mana stood up and had to catch herself on the desk as she swayed. Bakura’s presence had affected her greatly and she hated to admit that he was the issue. Atem had ordered him thrown into the desert to die after she had almost torn him to shreds. If there was anyone that Bakura should have a grudge against it should’ve been her, but he seemed to harbor most of his hatred at Atem.

Her inner lioness was still clawing at her skin from the inside. She wanted out. She wanted to finish the job she had started 5,000 years ago. The roaring in her ears and the itch under her flesh was growing with each passing second. It took every ounce of her control to keep from shifting right in the middle of the classroom.

“Mana, are you sure you’re alright? You look really pale,” Yugi questioned again. His hand was on her arm and there was a warmth radiating from his skin. Mana hadn’t realized how cold she had become.

“Maybe…maybe I’m not as good as I thought,” Mana answered.

Yugi nodded in understanding and called his friends over. He rubbed his hand back and forth over her arm and Mana appreciated it more than he could ever understand. Just his touch alone soothed her inner lioness enough to recede back into her sleeping form. If Yugi hadn’t come when he had Mana probably would have committed murder right then and there.

Yugi explained to his friends that Mana wasn’t feeling well. They all looked her over and agreed that they would help her home. Tristan offered to give her a piggyback ride and so did Joey. Mana promised that if it came to that she would let someone carry her.

Mana couldn’t admit that she would have preferred Yami to be the one to do it, but since he had to take over Yugi’s body for that Mana let it go. She could feel Yami’s jealously from inside the puzzle and it took every ounce of her remaining strength not to laugh. Yami, who hadn’t wanted anything to do with her for the last several days, now seemed to care about her well-being. Mana had noticed his concern when she first arrived and chose not to say anything then either.

Yugi didn’t even know about Yami yet and if she didn’t allow him to find out on his own it could spell disaster. Mana needed to have some sort of relationship with Yugi before then so that he could be her ally when it came time to explain things to Yami. It was a bit underhanded and she hated that it had to be that way, but there was no other way.

5,000 years in the Darkness made Yami a lot less trusting. She could sense his wariness when Yugi was too free with his trust. Whether it be with less than decent characters on the street as they walked home or his own classmates, Yugi was all too willing to see the good in everyone. This trait could be a great asset if the younger boy could only put his faith in the right people instead of everyone he came across.

But, Yami’s wariness caused him to distrust her and Mana understood. They had had a rocky start considering she hadn’t been able to turn a blind eye to Yami completely. If she hadn’t made it plain that she could see Yami when he made his presence known then things might have been different. Maybe he would talk to her or try to reach out and then Mana could have played it off as a trick of the mind or something equally plausible, but she couldn’t. Yami knew she could see, hear, and touch him. That made him even more cautious around her.

Mana wasn’t upset about it. Sure, she was disappointed and a little sad that the man she loved wanted nothing to do with her, but there wasn’t anything more she could do. Mana understood that after being alone for so long that having more than one person suddenly care about you could cause more damage. It wounded her, but she knew that the best way to get Yami to come around and trust her was to watch over Yugi just as his friends did. It was all she could do.

Mana had all the time in the world to get both versions of her husband to trust her. She just had to be patient and reveal certain pieces of information when the time was right.

The walk home was almost uneventful. Yugi and his friends talked most of the time while keeping an eye on Mana’s well-being. They spoke about the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament and who would be participating in it. Then the topic turned to homework assignments they had been given and how it would be best to approach the horrible math problems.

It wasn’t until they were halfway home that Mana start to sway. Her energy had drained to a point where walking caused her a great amount of pain. Her eyes closed and only Yugi’s hand on her arm kept her from completely falling over. His concerned voice was what had drawn the others attention and caused them all to stop long enough to see that she wasn’t alright.

Tristan and Joey managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Joey handed her backpack to Yugi and then helped her get situated on Tristan’s back. They spoke to her, but Mana was only conscious enough to wrap her arms and legs around Tristan before her eyes closed again.

She could feel Joey’s hand on her back in a subtle attempt at making sure she didn’t fall off. Luckily, the trip was short since she had made it halfway before collapsing. Mana had no idea who had opened the door to the Game Shop, but she did hear Solomon’s intake of breath when he saw Mana being carried in.

He asked what had happened and Yugi explained that Mana hadn’t been feeling too good all day, but that she had refused to leave school. The older man muttered something about a “stubborn woman” that caused Yugi to give an uncomfortable chuckle. Solomon must have moved aside or something because the next thing she knew she was moving again.

Yugi was talking to the others and they all gave some sort of noise of acknowledgement. Mana tried to open her eyes, but she couldn’t seem to get them to open. They felt heavy as if someone was holding them shut. Mana gave up and relaxed so that she might be able to have enough energy to get into bed by herself.

She felt them ascend the stairs and the turn it took to get to her room. Someone, probably Yugi, seemed to have opened the door because then Tristan was sitting down. Mana managed to force her eyes open long enough to disengage herself from his person. Tristan moved away and Mana leaned down to take off her shoes.

Mana didn’t get the chance. Yugi was already there untying her laces. His head of tri-colored hair the only thing her vision could focus on. It reminded her so much of her husband. She wanted to run her hands through it and watch the colors slip through her fingers. Mana stopped the thought as she pulled her hand away.

“Thank you, Yugi,” Mana whispered.

Yugi looked up at her and smiled, “It’s no problem.”

Tristan made a quick comment about going downstairs before Yugi stood and the younger boy acknowledged it. Then Yugi stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder. He applied a small bit of pressure and Mana couldn’t help but follow the suggestion. Her body felt heavy and the bed was too comfortable. Mana was able to get her legs onto the bed without any help, but pulling up the comforter seemed like too much work.

A small chuckle escaped from Yugi at her plight and he reached down to grab the comforter. He pulled it up to her chest and tucked her in tight. Mana let out a content sigh as the warmth enveloped her and it was only then that she noticed how cold she had become in the time it had taken them to get home.

“I’ll come in and check up on you in a bit, okay,” Yugi offered.

Mana could feel Yugi pulling away from the bed. Intuition told her that something terrible would happen if he left her side. She didn’t know what it was, but the foreboding feeling made her stomach clench tight. Her hand shot out from the covers before she could stop it.

Her fingers were tight around his wrist and his eyes were wide in shock. She could feel her husband’s protectiveness of Yugi surface quickly, but she pushed it away from her mind. Her gaze remained focused on Yugi’s face with hopes that it would keep her awake long enough to warn him.

“Mana, what is it?”

Mana’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to speak, but no words came out. Her eyes were closing quickly and no amount of willpower could keep them open. She tried desperately to warn him and beg him to be safe, but the only words that managed to slip out were in her former language.

“Makh makh*, Atemu...makh makh….”

“Mana…I don’t think I understand….”

Mana cursed to herself as Atem’s name slipped past her lips. Both Yugi and Yami would have questions if she kept it up. Instead of thinking too much on it, Mana tried to focus as she pulled him a little closer and tried to get her mind to translate her thoughts to words the young boy would recognize. It was difficult considering she couldn’t keep her mind clear enough to accomplish much.

“Something…isn’t right,” she rasped out. “Just…please…be careful….”

Mana could feel her grip on Yugi’s wrist loosening and her eyes closing. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified. She was afraid that if she fell asleep now she would never wake again. Ishizu and Shadi had stated that time wouldn’t catch up with her, but at the moment Mana wasn’t sure they were right. If she didn’t wake again, Mana wanted one last thing to remember.

She looked to Yugi’s left and saw Yami standing over his shoulder. His eyes were calculating as he tried to figure out Mana’s warning. As Yami felt her gaze on him, Mana smiled as tears filled her eyes. His eyes widened in confusion and worry only making the tears break free to flow down her face.

“Mana, does something hurt?” Yugi panicked.

Mana shook her head, “Be…safe...mery-en Re.*”

Mana’s eyes slipped closed as her energy finally left her. She only vaguely felt as Yugi caught her hand before it released his wrist. He was calling out to her, but Mana couldn’t stay awake anymore. Unconsciousness took over and Mana slipped into the awaiting darkness of sleep.

 

Mana jerked awake and sat straight up in bed. There was sweat on her brow and her breathing was labored. It was because of the dream she had been having and the sickening feeling growing in her belly. The dream had been the memory of the day she had lost Atem and once it had ended it seemed as if her mind registered danger in the waking world.

Mana looked around to see if Yugi was in the room with her. He wasn’t, but something was wrong. Her lioness was pushing against her skin and her senses were picking up a disturbance in the house. A disturbance she remembered all too well from the past.

Mana threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. She managed to stay standing and realized that her energy was back. She didn’t have long to enjoy the feeling of having her vigor restored though. Yugi and the Pharaoh were in trouble if her gut instincts were anything to go by.

Mana ran to the door of her bedroom and threw it open before racing down the stairs to the living room. Heavy magic was present in the room. Magic only a Millennium Item could produce. Mana knew it wasn’t the puzzle that was causing the disturbance considering Yugi had no idea how to use his Item to its maximum capacity. It had to be someone else and that other person was powerful.

Mana took a deep breath before slowly entered the room.

Mana cringed when she saw Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Solomon all paralyzed behind Yami. Someone had transported them to the Shadow Realm along with Yami and the television. Mana couldn’t see the other man on the screen, but if the anger coming from Yami was anything to go by he didn’t like him one bit. That was enough to make Mana angry and enough to want to make him suffer for causing her husband such distress.

Until she heard him speak.

“Don’t you? You invented this game,” Yami accused.

“Oh, but I didn’t Yugi-boy,” the man replied. “This game has been around since the time of Ancient Egypt. It is known as a Shadow Game.”

“Shadow Game?”

“Yes. Long ago the people of Ancient Egypt battled by way of magic and spells. They used this magic to summon real monsters and duel. However, the magic became so powerful that it became dangerous and almost caused the destruction of the world.”

The other man must have played a card that Mana couldn’t see and Yami countered with “Silver Fang” only for it to be destroyed.

“5,000 years ago, there was a powerful Pharaoh who locked away the magic of the Shadow Games within seven magical mystical trinkets called the Millennium Items…including your Millennium Puzzle.”

“M-my Millennium Puzzle…”

“Yes, Yugi-boy and the magic that is locked away deep inside would change your life if you only knew how to use it, but perhaps I’ve said too much…”

“Yes, indeed you have,” Mana seethed from behind Yami.

Yami turned to look at her with wide eyes. He looked to his other friends and Mana could see the question in his violet orbs. It was the same look the silver-haired bastard was giving her. He hadn’t expected her and that was where she had the advantage.

“Oh, who might you be and how is it that you entered my Shadow Game?” the man questioned.

“There isn’t time to answer your questions.”

Mana noticed the time limit on the console and moved to sit behind Yami with her back to his own. She closed her eyes and focused on her own power. She felt as her sekhem* flowed through her and she pushed it into Yami so that she could protect his mind from whatever tricks the other man was using.

“Mana…what are you….” Yami inquired.

“There’s no time. Just focus on the duel.”

“But he can…”

“No, he can’t. Not anymore. Now duel, Yugi,” Mana ordered.

Yami turned back to face his opponent and Mana kept her focus solely on protecting the mind of her Pharaoh. However, she had arrived too late. Yami’s life points were lower than the other man’s and there had been stipulations Mana had not been aware of.

She heard Yami say that time wasn’t up yet and that he could still win. He played “Summon Skull” in attack position, but it must not have hit its mark. The timer beeped and the other man laughed.

“How close was that? If you had been able to complete that attack I surely would have lost, but you didn’t,” the other man stated.

“I’m done playing your games, Pegasus!” Yami shouted.

“Ah, ah, ah Yugi-boy. I’ve learned, that with the right incentive, anyone can be made to play my game and you are no exception.”

Mana opened her eyes and turned around just in time to look at the man, Pegasus, in the face. He moved his hair aside to reveal the Millennium Eye and Mana understood how he had shaken Yami so badly. Pegasus glanced at her and his human eye flashed in comprehension.

Mana didn’t like the look of glee that crossed his face. It was obvious to her that this man knew things about her and the Pharaoh’s shared past. This man was dangerous.

Pegasus focused his gaze behind her and a sense of dread filled her stomach. She followed his line of sight to Solomon and watched as his soul was ripped from his body.

“NO!” she screamed.

Yami returned to the puzzle and Yugi screamed in anguish as he called out to his grandfather. Pegasus had pulled his soul through the television and the pixelized voice of Solomon Muto filled her ears along with the tormented cry of his beloved grandson.

The world returned to normal and Yugi’s friends came too, but Solomon’s body slumped over and hit the floor. Mana felt the tears on her face before she even realized she was crying. Solomon was gone and it had been her fault. She should have come sooner or done something more to save him and yet she was powerless to stop Pegasus from taking him.

“GRANDPA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for Chapter Eight!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I had originally planned for Mana to be there for the entirety of the Pegasus vs. Yugi duel, but I have my reasons for not following that trail of thought.  
> It will be revealed soon enough.  
> I’m sure everyone has had enough “Mana” chapters, but I hate to say that the next one will be a “Mana” chapter as well with a bit of Yami towards the end.  
> You’ll see why, so be patient my lovelies.  
> The asterisked words are below as well.  
> See you soon!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex  
> *The word makh makh (think extensively) comes from the ancient Egyptian word mkh (mind).  
> *Mery-en means “beloved of” and Re is “Ra” (this is interchangeable).  
> *Sekhem means “vital power” or “power”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> Look, another chapter already! It’s crazy, but I just have this spurt of inspiration for this story and I can’t keep it contained!!  
> As promised, this is part Mana chapter part Yami chapter.  
> Here we go!! Enjoy Chapter Nine!!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

** Mana **

“Mana, when did you get here?” Tristan asked.

Mana wiped the tears from her face and rose from her seated position on the floor. She moved forward and knelt next to Solomon’s soulless body. He was breathing, but only because his body was running on autopilot. If he didn’t get his soul back soon…he would die.

“We need to get Solomon to a hospital,” Mana stated.

“I’ll call for an ambulance!” Téa exclaimed. She was up and out of the living room before Mana had a chance to thank her.

“Yugi, what’s going on? What happened?” Joey questioned.

Yugi had stopped screaming, but he was staring at the fuzzy television screen as if he could follow his grandfather’s soul through. Mana could tell he was crying even if she couldn’t see his face. The despair rolling off him was enough to make her want to cry again.

Téa ran back into the room and stated that the ambulance was on its way. She tried to ask why Solomon had collapsed, but Mana couldn’t answer her. She moved away from Solomon and back over to Yugi. She knelt next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Mana had expected him to slap her hand away or at least blame her for failing him, but instead he threw himself into her arms. His face was buried in her shoulder and his arms were tight around her waist. He had reverted to being a child and Mana couldn’t blame him.

“I lost…I lost Grandpa…this is…this is all my fault…” Yugi whispered.

“No, Yugi,” Mana responded, “None of this is your fault. Pegasus did this. He knows you will do anything to save your grandfather. He took the one thing from you that he knew you couldn’t resist going after.”

“B-but…why?”

“Because you possess the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi. The Millennium Item that holds more power than the other six,” she answered.

Mana ran a hand through his multi-colored locks and soothed a hand up and down his spine. She wasn’t sure if the calming gesture was working, but she knew that when Atem comforted her in the same manner she calmed down. Mana only hoped it did the same for Yugi.

There was a knock on the door and Yugi pulled away so that he could be with his grandfather. Mana stayed where she was and watched as Yugi’s friends wrapped him in a group hug and helped him come up with an excuse for the EMTs. She didn’t know if the EMTs would believe their story, but they would have to take Solomon anyway. At least Solomon’s body would be safe until they figured out how to get it back.

When the EMTs asked if Yugi wanted to accompany his grandfather to the hospital, he agreed and Tristan offered to go with him. Yugi asked that Téa and Joey stay with Mana and the Game Shop until he got back. They all seemed to be of the same opinion that Mana couldn’t be alone even when Mana tried to protest. After tonight, she didn’t want to leave Yugi vulnerable but the grateful smile he gave her stopped her cold.

“You’re tired, Mana. You haven’t been feeling good most of the day and whatever you did during the duel really took a lot out of you. I can tell,” Yugi pointed out. “Just rest and when I get back we can talk about what happened.”

Yugi left without letting Mana respond. The door shut behind him and it was enough to make the tears come back with full force. The guilt, the shame, and the disappointment hit her like an emotional freight train.

Téa and Joey tried to soothe her, but she was inconsolable. She failed in her duty to protect her Pharaoh and his vessel. She failed to be the protector of the most important person in her life all because her past trauma had caught up with her when she saw Bakura again.

If there was anyone to blame for Solomon being taken from them, it was her.

After about a half hour, Mana moved from her spot on the floor and walked past the others into the kitchen. Everyone would need tea or snacks when Yugi got back from the hospital and Mana needed something to do with her hands. She heard Téa and Joey follow along behind her, but paid them no mind.

The other two conversed quietly as Mana put the water on to boil. Mana could only stare out the window above the sink and wonder how she failed so miserably. She was out of practice that much was clear, but considering she had been asleep for 5,000 years there was bound to be some sort of learning curve.

Except, Mana didn’t have time for a learning curve. Yugi was in danger _now_ and Mana had been unsuccessful in protecting him. Regardless of the time that had passed there was no excuse for her failure.

Mana heard the door open at the front of the Game Shop and Joey got up to call them into the kitchen. The kettle whistled at the same time and Mana pulled it off the coil. She made slow work of putting the tea leaves into steep if only for a little more time to think. Mana heard Tristan and Yugi before she saw them, but she couldn’t bring herself to turn around. Yugi was bound to have questions Mana couldn’t fully answer and that would only make this whole situation that much harder.

“How is he, Yugi?” Joey inquired.

“Stable,” Yugi replied tiredly. “I guess that’s all I can ask for after Pegasus took his soul.”

“What!” the others exclaimed in unison.

Yugi quickly explained what had happened during his duel with Pegasus. Mana remained quiet and focused on getting mugs for the tea. She even poured everyone’s tea before returning the tray to its proper place on the shelf.

“Then Mana showed up…and…what did you do Mana?” Yugi asked. “After you came in Pegasus couldn’t seem to read my mind anymore.”

Mana’s blood ran cold and she wanted to cry all over again. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but only so much he would believe and only so much she could say in the present situation.

She wanted to scream that she was the wife of the Pharaoh who resided within his Puzzle whom she was duty-bound to protect. She wanted to lament that she had waited 5,000 years to return to her husband’s side only to be forgotten and deemed untrustworthy. She wanted to fall at Yugi’s feet and beg for his forgiveness.

But she couldn’t. No matter her knowledge of the truth Mana knew it would take more than she was supposed to provide to prove it.

“I blocked your mind from his Millennium Eye using my own power, my sekhem,” Mana answered carefully.

“I’m not sure I fully comprehend what you’re saying.”

“I’m sure that even if I told you…you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try us!” Joey exclaimed. “We’re pretty open-minded individuals.”

“Joey’s right. We want to understand,” Téa agreed.

Mana turned around and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at each one of them in turn and saw acceptance, but she knew it wouldn’t last. No one was open to the idea of a 5,000-year-old queen waking from an immortal sleep to protect her husband.

Even she knew she sounded crazy.

Mana’s eyes rested on Yugi and moved to meet the curious eyes of Yami. She should’ve known that he wouldn’t have missed out on this conversation. He was just as curious as the rest of them about Mana and her apparent abilities. The only downside to him being there was that she wanted to tell him _everything_. She wanted to spill their whole tale so that he would remember and be the man she loved, but Mana knew that would spell disaster for them all.

Her eyes settled on Yugi again, “Pegasus told you that 5,000 years ago a mighty Pharaoh locked away the Shadow Games in the Millennium Items.”

“Yes, but you stopped him from continuing,” Yugi reminded her.

“I did, but not because you don’t need to know this information, Yugi. You do, but it was distracting you during the duel.” Mana defended. “But, you also need to understand the responsibility and danger that comes with owning the Millennium Puzzle.”

“So, your saying that what Pegasus said was true,” Yugi concluded.

Mana nodded, “5,000 years ago a powerful Pharaoh did lock away the Shadow Games. He did it to save the world and those he cared about from the Darkness that came with participating in said Shadow Games. However, when he locked them away he gave up his own life in the process.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense….” Tristan began.

“The power it took to contain the dark magic within the Items took its toll on the Pharaoh. The people the Pharaoh had saved laid his body to rest in a tomb. Along with several of the Millennium Items.”

“Okay, so the Millennium Items are powerful and the Shadow Games are dangerous. What I don’t get is what this has to do with Yugi,” Joey stated.

“Before the Pharaoh passed on, he told his advisers and his queen that he would come back to them. His body would remain in Egypt, but his soul would return when it was needed to combat the Shadow Games once again,” Mana continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “Except, he asked that his name be erased from history. The Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh still stands today and is where, I assume, Solomon found the box containing the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.”

“Grandpa mentioned that he had been part of a dig for a tomb in Egypt and that, within a day of being excavated it, would seemingly recover itself with sand,” Yugi revealed. “He said it was the most bizarre and wonderful thing he had ever witnessed. He found the box on accident and thought it would be a great gift for me. So, he brought it home.”

“And you put it together,” Mana specified. “You awakened the power of the Millennium Puzzle and with its power comes dangers you never thought you would have to face. People like Pegasus will stop at nothing to get it. The Puzzle not only has power over the other items, but it also holds the power of the Pharaoh inside. The same Pharaoh who saved the world 5,000 years ago.”

“How do you know all this?” Téa questioned. “You seem to know an awful lot about it.”

“I know all of this because…” Mana stopped to take a deep breath and collect herself, “because I was there…5,000 years ago. I was there the day the Pharaoh succeeded in defeating the Darkness and the day he passed from the physical world.”

The room grew silent and everyone looked at her as if she had lost her marbles. Mana couldn’t blame them and one look at Yami told her that he didn’t believe her either. It cut her like a knife to see the blatant disgust in his eyes. Disgust for the apparent lies she was telling them, the lies that were her truth.

“Very funny, Mana,” Joey chuckled. “You can’t be more than sixteen years old.”

“I’m 5,016 years old give or take a few years,” Mana replied seriously.

“You’re joking. You’ve got to be,” Tristan pipped up.

“But, I’m not.”

Téa let out a scoff of disbelief, “Now is not the time for stories, Mana. Yugi’s grandpa is in danger and you are…”

“Don’t you think I know this isn’t the time!” Mana interrupted. “It’s not Yugi’s fault that Solomon was taken. It’s mine. I failed to protect him and now both Solomon and Yugi have to pay the price for my negligence.”

The room grew quiet again and Mana looked to Yugi with hope that he wouldn’t turn away from her. He had to know that she wouldn’t waste time if it wasn’t important. He had to know that she would do anything to help him get Solomon back. He had too…

“That’s why you knew what the hieroglyphics on the box meant,” Yugi affirmed.

“Yes,” Mana nodded. “I was there when the Millennium Puzzle was broken and the box was created. I was there when the Pharaoh’s tomb was sealed.”

“Then how are you here now?” Téa demanded.

“There are some protectors of the Pharaoh’s tomb that are born and then reborn. Then there are those who were chosen that day. Most of the protectors are the first, but I am the latter. I was chosen for one reason.”

“And that reason is…” Joey prompted.

Mana wanted to tell them it was because she was the Pharaoh’s wife. His most trusted confidant and protector. She wanted to tell them it was because of her love for her husband and dedication to his resurrection that she had given up the rest of her mortal life to find him again, but she knew now was not the time. Especially since Yami looked like he wanted to smack her for lying to them.

“I was chosen because of my status as a Priestess of the Goddess Sekhmet.”

“The Goddess of War, right?” Yugi asked.

“Correct,” Mana nodded. “Sekhmet is not only the Goddess of War but the protector of the Pharaoh. As a priestess, I had, well…have, powers that other devotees did not. I was able to manifest my power just as the Pharaoh and his advisors could…among other things.”

“But, why you and how are you here now? If what you say is true then why would they choose a sixteen-year-old girl to protect the Pharaoh?” Yugi inquired.

Mana had to think fast. She knew her story wouldn’t hold up for long, but she had to come up with something that was at least plausible. Telling them that she was once a Queen of Egypt would only make them distrust her more or think her motives impure. She had to make sure they understood that her status as Queen wasn’t really a defining factor…for now at least.

“My mother had once been a High Priestess at Sekhmet’s Temple in Memphis. I was being groomed to take her place. She died when I was young. Unfortunate circumstances led to me not completing my training.”

“Then how…” Téa began. Mana gave her a sharp glare that cut off the rest of her words.

“I’ll tell you, but you must allow me to speak.” Mana let out an exasperated sigh and tried to cool her temper. “The Pharaoh and I had a clandestine meeting and he helped me figure out that I was a Priestess of Sekhmet. He considered me a trusted friend and confidant. I was among those who laid him to rest and I was chosen to protect him when he returned,” Mana finished.

“But how?” Yugi tried again.

“The Goddess Sekhmet herself placed me in a deep immortal slumber. I was laid beside the Pharaoh in his tomb and those that watched over the tomb were the only ones that knew how to wake me. When they sensed the awakening of the Millennium Puzzle they woke me from my sleep and sent me here to you.”

“There seems to be a lot of holes in your story, if you don’t mind me sayin’,” Joey pointed out.

“I wish I could tell you more, but I can’t. There is only so much that I can reveal without causing more harm than good,” Mana replied.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Tristan huffed. “I thought knowing things was a good thing and here you are saying that too much would be dangerous. Whose side are you on?”

“Guys, calm down,” Yugi urged before Mana could answer.

“We’re just worried, Yugi,” Téa stated. “If Mana has information that could keep you safe why won’t she tell us?”

“Because this is bigger than all of you,” Mana responded. She made her way over and rested her hands on the tabletop. “Yes, you are Yugi’s friends and I respect that, but my job is to watch over and protect him from those that wish to do him harm. There is much more at stake than just your friendship. Yugi’s life is precious and if I deem it necessary to keep some things about my past private than I will do so.”

“We know his life is…”

“But you don’t!” Mana yelled. “My sole purpose is to protect Yugi and those he cares about since they can be used against him! All I’m asking for is a little trust, which I know is hard to give, but it is all I ask!”

Mana hadn’t meant to freak out. She just didn’t know how else to convey to them that she wasn’t a threat. She wasn’t sure how to explain that she would give her own life before letting anything happen to Yugi. Mana wasn’t sure she ever would.

“Mana,” Yugi called. Mana looked at him and he reached forward to touch her cheek. “You don’t need to cry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mana hadn’t even realized she was crying again. The thought of losing Yugi and with him, Yami, killed her inside. They didn’t understand how much the whole conversation was gutting her. Yami even looked surprised that she was so distraught.

“I think it’s time we all go to bed. It’s getting late and I’m sure your parents are worried,” Yugi suggested. “We’ll figure out a way to get Grandpa back tomorrow.”

His friends tried to protest, but Yugi pushed them all out the door. He promised them that he would get some sleep and see them tomorrow morning at school. Mana hadn’t moved from her place in the kitchen. She didn’t know how she felt or how she was going to handle Yugi alone after everything she had told him. For all Mana knew, Yugi would shun her or start ignoring her. Mana didn’t think Yugi was that type of person, but Solomon’s soul had been taken because of her inability to see it coming so she wouldn’t be at all surprised if he hated her.

Yugi came back into the kitchen and Mana met his gaze. He looked exhausted and Mana didn’t fault him for it. He had gone through a lot in the last several hours and the information Mana had just thrown at him hadn’t helped. If anything, it made everything worse.

“I’m going to head up to bed. I’m exhausted,” Yugi said. Mana just nodded her head in agreement. “Good night, Mana.”

As he turned on his heel to leave the room Mana found her voice. “Yugi, wait.” He turned to look back at her. “I just want you to know that I’m going to do everything in my power to help you get Solomon back. I’m responsible for…”

“No, Mana. We’re both to blame,” Yugi interrupted her. “I mean…I lost the duel against Pegasus. I’m not sure what you exactly failed to do, but if you want to blame yourself for part of it I guess I can’t stop you. We…we both messed up and now we just have to focus on getting Grandpa back.”

Yugi left the room and made his way upstairs. Mana wasn’t sure what to do now. She didn’t think she would be able to sleep knowing that Solomon was in danger and that Yugi was upset. She decided to clean up the kitchen and then check all the doors to make sure everything was locked before heading up to bed. Maybe, by then, she would be exhausted enough to sleep herself.

**Yami**

Yugi was a mess. Sure, he was holding it all together on the outside because he didn’t want his friends to worry, but Yami knew better. The younger boy didn’t know what to do or what to believe. In one night, he had lost his grandfather and learned that Mana wasn’t a normal girl. Even Yami was having a hard time processing it.

He understood that not all of it was Mana’s fault and she had been particularly helpful when it came down to the wire, but she was keeping secrets. Secrets that not only affected Yugi, but Yami as well. That didn’t sit well with him.

He wanted nothing more than to confront her about it, but he was still wary of being too close to her after their first encounter. When Mana had hugged him after his duel with Kaiba; Yami almost couldn’t hug her back, but after all the encouragement she had given him Yami couldn’t bring himself to turn it down.

He also couldn’t deny the worry he felt for her at school today. She had gone from bubbly and excited to weak and feeble in seconds. Yami couldn’t comprehend it, but he knew that he wanted nothing more than to get her home. He had been relieved to see her tucked in bed and finally warm.

Her warning had made no sense to him, but the tears in her eyes made his heart clench in his chest. Her weakened state combined with the tears made him want to obliterate the cause of her distress. What bothered him the most was that he didn’t know _why_ he felt this way. He was starting to think it was high time to question her about it. He just wasn’t sure how to go about it though.

Sure, he could just walk into her room and demand answers to all his questions, but something told him that Mana wouldn’t break that easily. She had already told Yugi’s friends that she wasn’t going to reveal anything else until it was necessary even though they demanded it. But he had to try for both his and Yugi’s sake.

He was just about to leave his room in the Millennium Puzzle when he heard it. A hushed female voice outside his soul room door that made him wonder how she had even gotten inside. Yami reached for the door only to stop when he heard Mana speak again.

“Aren’t I already suffering enough? If I go in there I’ll have to bury everything so deep inside myself,” Mana seethed her tone pained. “Why are you making me do this, Sekhmet? Why?”

Yami didn’t hear another voice on the other side of the door, but he assumed it was a voice only Mana could hear. Mana had already conveyed that she was a Priestess of the Goddess Sekhmet so it would only be rational that she could talk to said Goddess without others hearing her. It made Mana sound crazy, but Yami really had no right to judge since he was a spirit of a Pharaoh trapped inside a puzzle box.

Yami pulled the door open and came face-to-face with Mana. She was shaking and there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Her lavender nightgown with a matching robe billowed in the light breeze the Millennium Puzzle usually had down its winding hallways. Yami realized it was because of this chilled breeze that Mana was shaking.

Mana quickly wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry if I woke you, Yami. I’m not even really sure what I’m doing here to begin with.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Yami replied. “I was actually on my way to see you. I think we need to talk. Why don’t you come inside?”

“Oh…um…I don’t think that’s wise. I mean…it’s not that I don’t want to…it’s just that….”

“Well, I don’t think Sekhmet would have brought you here if she didn’t think it was wise,” Yami countered. Mana’s eyes widened in shock at his words and Yami only smirked. “I heard you talking to her.”

“I see.”

“Look,” Yami tried again. “I know I’ve been avoiding you since our first meeting, but don’t you think we need to set that aside? We should be focusing on what we are going to do about getting Yugi’s grandpa back. To do that, we are going to have to work together.”

Mana nodded in agreement before she spoke again. “You don’t trust me. I can see it in your eyes.”

She was right about that. He didn’t trust her. She was keeping important information to herself, but if she was supposedly protecting Yugi then he was going to be stuck with her anyway. He might as well get used to having her around and her knowledge of the past might be the way to figuring out who he was.

“You’re right. I don’t trust you, but only because you know more than your letting on and not sharing.”

Mana made her way past him and into his soul room. He closed the door behind them. He leaned against it so that he could watch her and block her escape. He wasn’t sure it would work seeing as Sekhmet had brought Mana here in the first place. If Sekhmet wanted she could remove Mana at any time.

Mana was still shaking, but more so from anger now it seemed. He could feel it wafting off her and wondered if she was about to yell at him.

“Don’t you think I want to tell you? All of you?” Mana inquired. She turned to face him. “It’s killing me inside that I know so much and can’t share it with any of you. There is a great deal I want to say, but it gets stuck in my throat because I don’t know what it will do.”

“I’d like to think it would help,” Yami offered.

“That’s what you don’t understand,” Mana huffed. “If certain information is given too early or too late then it could affect the future. It could cause Yugi to lose or you to be unable to stand by him.”

“I will always stand by my partner,” he defended. He couldn’t help but glare at her for her insinuation. He would always stand by Yugi. Yugi had done far more for him in the last several months than anyone and Yami would protect him the best he could.

Mana’s eyes widened again, not in shock, but in despair. Her green eyes became clouded and Yami couldn’t understand how his words had seemed to wound her so much. He hadn’t wanted to upset her. He just wanted to talk and come up with a plan of action to rescue Solomon.

She wrapped her arms around herself and Yami went to stand before her. As he reached out a hand to touch her she took a step back. Yami retracted his hand a fraction, but didn’t drop it.

“Please, don’t,” she pleaded. Yami wasn’t deterred by her words, however. He took a step forward again only for her to take two back. “Yami, you need to stop.”

“Give me a good reason why?”

“I’ll fall apart if you do.”

The answer was vague and Yami had no idea how to respond. What he did know was that Mana again looked very fragile. Yami wondered if he did touch if she would shatter into a million pieces at his feet.

“I should go.”

Mana made her way around him, but Yami spun around quickly. He wouldn’t touch her, but he couldn’t let her leave when he still had so many questions.

“What are we going to do about getting Solomon back?” he enquired.

Mana stopped. “I hate to say it, but there is nothing we can do until Pegasus makes his next move. He holds all the cards and until he gives us the next clue to whatever he’s planning we can’t strategize a way to beat him.”

“I still have questions, Mana.”

Mana looked over her shoulder at him. “None that I would be able to answer.”

Mana was making her way towards the door again and Yami knew he couldn’t let her leave. If she left then this chance would slip him by and he might never know anything about himself.

“Mana, wait,” Yami pleaded. She turned to look at him again. “I’ve been stuck in this Darkness for 5,000 years. I know I’m the Pharaoh you spoke of. I’m the only spirit in this puzzle aside from Yugi so there can’t be anyone else I could be.”

“What is it that you remember?” she questioned quietly.

“That’s it. I only remember that I’m a Pharaoh from Egypt and my knowledge of how to play the Shadow Games. I don’t know my name or who you are. You say that you were my friend and confidant, but I have no memories of you.”

Mana sighed. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Yami.”

Yami stepped towards her again, but this time Mana didn’t move away. Her back was straight and her head was held high.

“I want you to explain who you really are. I want you to explain why I want to hold you close and keep you safe. I want you to tell me what you are to me.”

“Like I said, I am the Protector or Guardian of the Millennium Puzzle,” Mana responded. “It’s my job to make sure that Yugi, as your vessel, doesn’t die or be destroyed by those who wish to take the puzzle from him.”

Yami shook his head. “That’s who you are to Yugi not who you are to me.”

“I can’t give you the answers you seek, Yami.”

“But you want to,” he pointed out.

Mana sighed again, “Yes, I want to. There is no denying that I want to tell you and explain everything to you, but I can’t. You’re not ready and neither is Yugi.”

“So, you would deny me answers simply because you think I am weak?”

“No, Yami,” Mana replied. “It is not because I think you’re weak. I know how strong you are, probably better than anyone, but even I can’t disobey direct orders.”

“Direct orders from whom?” he pressed.

Mana met his gaze, “You.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Yami, you gave me orders not to explain anything until I thought you were ready to handle them.”

Yami didn’t understand. Why would he sabotage himself? Why would he keep important information from himself? Why would he keep himself in the dark like this only to get answers when some girl deemed necessary?

“Why?”

“Because although knowledge is power it also makes you a bigger target. I’m doing this to protect both you and Yugi.”

“And if I gave you an order now to tell me everything?”

Mana gave him a small smile and Yami had to wonder why it affect him so greatly. She was beautiful when she smiled. He had to admit it to himself that he liked her smiling more than crying.

“I would still deny you, Yami,” Mana answered.

“I assume it is because I told you not to say anything no matter what I said.”

“You would assume correctly. You knew that you would try anything to get the answers you wanted before it was time so you made sure to cover all your bases.”

“I’m exceptionally infuriating,” Yami growled.

“Yes, yes you are,” Mana agreed.

Yami couldn’t help but smile at her. He was still upset about not getting the information he wanted, but he had to commend Mana on her loyalty. She would follow her Pharaoh’s orders 5,000 years later even if that same spirit stood before her now and demanded she break it. It was as admirable as it was maddening. Yami hadn’t expect Mana to be an easy opponent, but she was certainly an interesting one.

“I think it’s about time that I took my leave.”

Mana turned on her heel and made her way back to the exit. One more thought occurred to him however that he couldn’t shake. He had to at least try to ask it before she left.

“You don’t have to answer, but I’m still going to ask…” Yami began. Mana stopped and looked over her shoulder at him again. “You are obviously someone very important to me if you were chosen to guard my Puzzle, but exactly how important are you to me? You said we had a clandestine meeting that led to me trusting you, what was it?”

Mana averted her gaze and pulled her robe closer to her body. Yami just waited. He wasn’t going to push her no matter how much he wanted too. She was just being loyal to a version of him that he no longer remembered and he needed, regardless of how much he hated it, to accept that.

_“Tell him….”_

Yami jumped at the female voice that echoed throughout the room. Mana didn’t seem phased, but more surprised that Yami had also heard it. She let out a sigh as the voice echoed around them.

“Tell me what?” he prompted.

“Sekhmet is being very pushy today,” Mana grumbled.

“Tell me what, Mana?”

He walked forward until he was right in front of her again. She, again, didn’t move only stared into his eyes as if to gauge his emotional state. He was anxious and a bit angry that Mana still seemed to deny him an answer to the simplest question even when her own Goddess gave her permission.

“Please, tell me,” he begged.

Mana’s hand came up to caress his cheek and his eyes widened when she leaned up on her toes to press her lips against his. His eyes slipped closed as his hand overlaid hers on his cheek. Then the vision began. They were just snippets and not enough to give any damning details.

_He was chasing after Mana who was laughing…he tackled her to the ground and rolled her underneath him….she laughed and he noticed the lovely blush on her cheeks….he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple…then her forehead…next her nose…then their lips met and he felt a burst of love…._

Mana pulled away and Yami slowly opened his eyes to see a watery smile on her lips. He reached for her only to have her pull away and leave through the open exit. The door slammed behind her before he could fully process what had happened. He ran to the door and yanked it open only to find her gone.

She must have returned to the physical world. He could go after her. She wouldn’t really be able to stop him, but she would just ignore him or something. Mana needed time to figure out whatever mess of emotions she was going through and Yami himself needed time to figure out what the vision meant.

It was obvious that he had loved Mana once if the vision was anything to go by. They had been happy and he had felt so at peace with her. It was obvious that she hadn’t been lying before, but Yami was even more confused than he had been prior to their discussion.

All Yami could do now was wait and see if the vision brought anything to mind. Mana had given him a gift. She had given him a memory. Whether it had been her, his, or _their_ memory it was now something precious to him and something he could hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo that was a long chapter, but totally worth it. There was a lot of stuff going on and I wanted everyone to have a chance to see what Yami thought of this whole thing.  
> How was the end? Do you all feel like Mana is going against everything she had been so adamant against doing or do you all feel like it’s about time?  
> Let me know when you review! I’d love to hear/read your thoughts on the matter.  
> Thanks for reading Chapter Nine.  
> See you soon lovelies!!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, lovelies!   
> The updates for this story having been coming along so nicely. I have so much to work with and I’m surprised it’s working out so well. I will not, however, look a gift horse in the mouth. It is a blessing that I know might end as fast as it began.   
> So, without further ado, Chapter Ten!!  
> Enjoy!!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

The next morning was rough on both Mana and Yugi. They both looked like death warmed over with deep bags under their eyes which also happened to be bloodshot. Not to mention it was eerily quiet without Solomon puttering around the Game Shop or in the kitchen. The two teenagers barely spoke two words to each other beyond “good morning” and “pass the salt.”

Mana couldn’t help but loathe the silence.

It also didn’t help that Yami seemed to keep popping out of the puzzle to check on the both of them. She wasn’t ready to face him after their discussion last night and her impromptu kiss with him. Mana still wasn’t sure that it had been the best course of action and she regretted it even as Sekhmet praised her for sheer cheek.

_“I told you to tell him, Daughter, not **kiss** him. It was thoroughly amusing, however. I’m quite proud of you.”_

The praise had done nothing, but make Mana feel worse. She was terrified that it could cause more problems. She hadn’t given Yami much time to react before running out of the room and back to the physical world. She knew he would have tons of questions, but Mana was willing to put them off for as long as she could.

The walk to the high school was even worse. Yugi seemed so lost in his own thoughts that Mana had to keep him from running into oncoming traffic, other people, or lampposts. It wasn’t until they reached the front gates that he steeled himself and plastered a smile on his face in an attempt to placate his friends. Mana followed his lead because she wasn’t sure she could talk to them without breaking down again.

It was obvious to her that Téa, Joey, and Tristan were talking about them as they approached. Téa nudged both Joey and Tristan so they would turn to look at them with the same fake smiles. It didn’t look like any of them had gotten any sleep either. Everyone was worried about Solomon, but also about Yugi himself. It was clear to all of them that he was kicking himself for being defeated by Pegasus in a pre-determined losing battle.

Surprisingly, it was Joey who approached Yugi first and rested a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. Yugi looked up at him with a bright fake smile, but Joey just gave him a side hug and pulled him along through the gates. Tristan was on the other side and started up a conversation.

Mana watched them go with envy and sadness. All of her friends were long dead and it made her heart hurt thinking about all them. She wondered if they hated her for the choice she had made? If she and Yami did return to the past would they forgive her? Did they worry about her? Did they even miss her?

Time was nonlinear and a bit timey-wimey. Although her past was done the Gods could return both her and Yami to their original time. It was not exactly the most logical or plausible ending to their story seeing as both Mana and Yami had been considered long dead for 5,000 years, but the Gods could do whatever they pleased.

Mana was brought out of her musings by Téa. She asked Mana if she was ready to head inside with a small smile. Mana nodded and tried to return it, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She knew she couldn’t get too attached to any of these people. No matter how much she wanted companionship again. No one could replace those she had lost. It would only hurt more if Yami succeed in his destiny because then she would have to leave them all behind again.

“Mana,” Téa called. Mana stopped to look at her and wait for her to continue. “We’ll get Solomon back. All of us, together. You and Yugi don’t have to do this alone.”

Mana was taken aback by Téa’s words. She hadn’t even thought about involving the others in their attempt to save Solomon. Heck, Mana didn’t even know if she would be going if Pegasus had anything to say about it. The man held power over Yugi’s life at the moment and if he banned Mana from being there it would be a fight to the death to stay by the boy’s side.

Mana was sure that Pegasus wouldn’t exclude her, however. Something in the way he looked at her with that curious and fascinated gaze told her all she needed to know. Pegasus was enthralled by her. He wanted something from her, but what she didn’t know.

“I’m sure Yugi will appreciate your loyalty, Téa,” Mana replied.

“You don’t get it.” Mana raised an eyebrow at the girl in a silent question. “Of course we are going to stand by Yugi. We always have, but we will also stand by _you_ too.” The look of confusion must have shown on Mana’s face because Téa continued. “What you told us last night was a little crazy and a bit unbelievable, but you want to protect Yugi just like we do. Not to mention, we want to be your friend. With all of us working together, we’ll get Solomon back.”

Mana sighed, “I appreciate that, Téa, more than you can understand.”

“You don’t sound too pleased with the idea.”

“It’s not that,” Mana defended. “I really do appreciate it and if I have Pegasus figured out at all; Yugi and I are going to need all the help we can get. It’s just a lot for me to have friends again after 5,000 years of isolation.

“When I was asleep, all that played were my memories. Memories of my friends…of my family…of my life…and now I’m in a different time and place with everyone I once loved gone.”

A look of comprehension crossed Téa’s face. She took a few steps forward and rested a hand on Mana’s shoulder. “You don’t want to make new friends because you’re afraid of forgetting the ones you left behind.”

Mana met Téa’s eyes and nodded. That was the simplest explanation she could give. If she elaborated on anything else now it would just make her cry. Mana didn’t want that to be how she started out the day when she still had so much to do.

“I don’t think you’ll forget them, Mana. Friends will always be in your heart no matter what and making new friends gives you a completely new support system. Maybe the reason you were chosen to protect Yugi was so that you could make new friends to make the transition easier.”

Mana knew that wasn’t the case. She had been chosen because she was Atem’s wife. But she did wonder if becoming friends with Joey, Tristan, and Téa make it easier for her in the long run?

She knew that making friends at the palace before and after she was married was integral to her survival. They kept her grounded when she wanted to give up or run away. They reminded her why she loved Atem after every fight and convinced her that he need her just as much as she needed him. Mana never would have made it through the demands of being queen if it wasn’t for all the friends she had made.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Mana agreed.

Téa smiled wide and wrapped her in a quick hug. Mana didn’t immediately return the gesture, but after the initial shock wore off she wrapped her arms around the other girl. Téa squeezed her tightly before letting go and dragging her through the gates.

When school ended, Téa and Mana were in charge of cleaning the classroom. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all offered to wait for them so that they could walk home together. The two girls agreed and set to work. They wiped every desk, picked up all the garbage from the day, smacked erasers together, dusted every nook and cranny, and swept the floors. It took a little longer due to an eraser fight that broke out between the two girls, but Mana felt a little more relaxed afterwards.

They threw the garbage away in a dumpster before joining the boys at the front gates. Yugi gave Mana a bright genuine smile and Mana couldn’t help but return it. Whatever had changed the younger boy’s mood was alright by Mana. All she wanted was for him to be happy.

The five of them walked home together before breaking off to go their separate ways. Téa gave Mana another hug which Mana happily returned before taking her leave. Yugi and Mana walked home in a comfortable silence. They talked about homework and what they were going to have for dinner before they remembered that Solomon wouldn’t be there to greet them with his usual smile.

They approached the Game Shop with heavy hearts. As Yugi reached to unlock the door he noticed that there were two envelopes wedged between the door and the frame. Yugi removed them and noticed that one was addressed to him and the other was addressed to her.

Mana took the envelope with her name on it from Yugi’s outstretched hand, but didn’t open it. She was more worried about Yugi’s envelope than her own. She watched as he opened it and several cards fell out. Yugi bent over to pick them up and Mana went to help him. She saw that some of the cards were specific instructions and guidelines for something.

“It’s a formal invitation to Pegasus’ Duelist Kingdom,” Yugi stated. “He’s giving me the opportunity to get Grandpa’s soul back.”

“That would seem to be the case. Pegasus wants to see how far you are willing to go and what you are willing to risk to save Solomon,” Mana agreed.

“The boat leaves in two days. I have to go.”

Mana nodded, “Yes, I think you might. I’m going with you no matter what it takes, you know that don’t you?”

Yugi smiled and nodded, “I thought you’d say that. Joey said the same thing. We talked about what Pegasus would want me to do to get Grandpa’s soul back. This was the only conclusion we could come up with and he vowed he help me any way he could.”

“Téa said the same thing to me this morning.”

“Now it’s just a matter of figuring out how to get you all on the boat.”

“We’ll think of something, Yugi,” Mana reassured. “Let’s get inside, do our homework, and eat dinner.”

Yugi nodded and unlocked the door. Mana quietly placed her own envelope in the jacket pocket of her uniform to read in private later. She wasn’t sure what the letter would contain and Mana couldn’t risk Yugi seeing whatever Pegasus had in mind for her before she could decide it was a threat to him.

After their homework was completed and dinner was eaten Mana suggested that Yugi head up for a shower or a bath to relax. Yugi just laughed at her. He stated that she was the one who was more likely in need for a bath considering she was still covered in chalk dust from her eraser fight with Téa, but agreed that a shower might be a good idea as long as she took one after him. Mana agreed and shooed him out. She waited until he was in the shower to take the envelope from Pegasus out of her jacket pocket.

She opened it carefully, like it would bite her whole hand off if she let it, and pulled out a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. Mana rolled her eyes at the dramatics of it all. Pegasus wanted her to call him. He wanted to speak to her as soon as possible. Mana really didn’t feel like having any conversation with the silver-haired fiend, but she didn’t think she had much of a choice.

Mana listened to see if the shower was running and if Yami was hanging around before going into the closed-up Game Shop to use the phone. Mana looked around again to see if Yami was hiding somewhere before she resigned herself to her task. She sighed and dialed the number before bringing the receiver to her ear.

It rang seven times before someone picked up. The voice she heard made her roll her eyes.

“Awe, is this the lovely girl that is staying with Yugi-boy?” Pegasus inquired.

“You know it is. You had your servant drop off Yugi’s invitation and this phone number. What is it that you want?” Mana demanded. She wasn’t going to play his game. Not when she didn’t know when Yugi or Yami would appear.

“Tsk, tsk, kitten, you know who I am, but I don’t have any idea who you are,” Pegasus admonished.

“I think you understand exactly who I am, Pegasus,” Mana stated. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have had me call you in the first place. So, let’s move past this nonsense and get right to the point, shall we?”

“And what point would that be, kitten?”

Mana cringed at the self-imposed nickname. “It’s ‘Mana’ not ‘ _kitten.’”_

“I understand.”

Silence stretched between them and Mana wanted to tear her hair out. She didn’t have time for his games. She wanted to know what he wanted with Yugi and his Puzzle.

“The point, Pegasus,” Mana prodded.

“Yes, yes,” Pegasus responded. “I would like for you to attend Duelist Kingdom as my special guest.”

“Why would I do that?”

“We both know that you would like to attend the tournament to watch over Yugi-boy. I’m just giving you a valid reason to attend without you stowing away on my ship.”

“What’s the catch?” Mana questioned. She knew there had to be one. With a man like Pegasus, she had to be careful otherwise she would be watching from a locked room if he got his way. “Why would I take the risk of being your ‘special guest’ knowing that I _could_ stow away on your ship _without_ being caught.”

“Because it would afford you the opportunity to spend time with little Yugi and keep a constant eye on him,” Pegasus pointed out. “As the Guardian of the Millennium Puzzle I assume that is your goal.”

“So, you do know who I am.”

“I’ve been to the Pharaoh’s Tomb and I have seen the walls that depict the Pharaoh’s return and the return of his protector, his queen.”

Mana knew that Pegasus had more info then he was letting on. It had all been in the way he had looked at her after the duel with Yugi. She had seen the light turn on in his mind in the way his eye glittered.

“I assume, just like anyone else who holds a Millennium Item, you want the Millennium Puzzle for your own. That’s why you took Solomon’s soul so that you would have a chance to win it from Yugi,” Mana specified.

“You would be correct, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Pegasus agreed. “I have something I need to do and I need the Millennium Items to do it.”

“I won’t let you get your hands on it. Yugi _will_ beat you with the help of the Puzzle.”

“We shall see, _Your Majesty_ ,” Pegasus cooed.

“Enough!” Mana yelled. “I do not have patience for your games, Pegasus.”

“You will if it keeps you with Yugi-boy,” Pegasus responded. His voice was cold and Mana could only imagine that his eyes were hard as ice. “Either you take my offer to be my special guest or you wait at the Game Shop under special lock and key. You will be unable to protect your precious Yugi then.”

“You know nothing about the abilities I wield, Pegasus. I don’t need your _permission_ to do anything.”

“Nevertheless, you will accept my invitation if you want to protect Yugi-boy and save the boy’s grandfather.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_ harm Solomon because if you do I will rip you apart,” Mana seethed.

“I make no promises, Mana,” Pegasus threatened. “Either you accept my invitation and accompany Yugi-boy to Duelist Kingdom or Solomon’s life is forfeit.”

Mana growled deep in her throat at the threat. Pegasus was playing both her and Yugi like fiddles. He knew that she would do anything to save Solomon and protect Yugi. If she had to play his game she could, at the very least, make some demands. She needed to make Pegasus understand that she was not a lowly servant to be ordered around. Mana was a _queen_.

“Fine,” Mana agreed. “However, I have a few things I want made clear.”

“I’m listening.”

“I do not leave Yugi’s side. I am not forced or taken from Yugi at any point during the tournament, before or after. I stay with him until the end. No matter what.”

“I will have to…”

“This is non-negotiable, Pegasus. Either I stay with Yugi or the deal is off.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mana. I accept your demand; however, I have one of my own.”

“You have my attention.”

“All I ask is that you don’t interfere with my duel with Yugi should he make it to the final round. No ancient magic to protect him from my Millennium Eye.”

Mana hissed at the demand. He knew that she could shield Yugi during their duel if given the chance. He also knew that she would do anything to keep Yugi from losing. Mana didn’t know what to do, but deep down she knew she didn’t have much of a choice.

“Understood. I don’t like it, but I have a feeling it’s….”

“Non-negotiable, yes,” Pegasus interrupted. “I will make sure that my employees know that you will be accompanying Yugi-boy to Duelist Kingdom under my orders.”

“I understand. Now I just have to explain to Yugi that I will have no problem attending Duelist Kingdom.”

“I wish you the best, Mana. I can’t wait to meet you in person. Have a good evening.”

Mana didn’t even end the call with a pleasantry. She hung up and all but slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Mana was seething and knew that her eyes were cat-like if the clarity in her vision was anything to go by.

She had to take a few deep breaths before she went into the main part of the house. Mana didn’t want Yugi to know about their conversation before she had a chance to process it herself. Honestly, she was glad to be going with Yugi without having to sneak onto the boat, but at the same time she was apprehensive about being unable to protect Yugi during his next duel with Pegasus. It was a dangerous deal she had made, but Mana wasn’t stupid enough to think that Pegasus wouldn’t keep his threat to lock her up at the Game Shop until Duelist Kingdom was over.

Mana made her way into the living room and fell onto the couch. She could feel the tense muscles in her shoulders and her lower back. The stress of the last twenty-four hours had really gotten to her and she knew it was only going to get worse when she arrived at Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus wasn’t going to make her job easy and Yugi would be in constant danger. Mana just hoped she could keep him in the game long enough to get to the final duel.

“Mana?” Yugi called from the hallway. Mana acknowledged his summons with a loud ‘hmmm.’ Yugi came into the living room and sat next to her on the couch. “Everything okay?”

Mana nodded. “As much as it can be, I suppose.’

Yugi made a noise to acknowledge her. “I forgot to ask you, but what did your envelope have in it?”

“A phone number,” Mana answered with a sigh. She looked at Yugi to see a confused look on his face. “A phone number with a direct line to Pegasus himself.”

Yugi’s eyes widened in shock. He grasped her arm and Mana forced her eyes to meet his. “What did he say about Grandpa? Is Grandpa okay?”

“I’m sure your Grandpa’s soul is safe for now, Yugi. All he asked was for me to attend the tournament as his special guest.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him I would only if he agreed to not separate me from you during the contest. He agreed,” Mana explained. “However, he laid down the stipulation that if he agreed to my demand I had to agree to his.”

“What was it?” Yugi questioned.

Mana sighed. “He demanded that I not interfere, if and when, you duel him.”

“Why would that...oh…”

“I won’t be able to keep your mind safe from his Millennium Eye.”

Mana let that information sink in before resting a hand over Yugi’s which was still gripping her arm tightly. She soothed her thumb over his clenched fingers until he relaxed his grip.

“Then how will…”

“The same way you did before I arrived. Either that, or you come up with another way to beat him.” she squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile. “You are a smart kid, Yugi. I have all the faith in the world in both you and your capabilities.”

Yugi sighed, “At least one of us does.”

“You have to believe it too, Yugi. If you don’t it will affect how you duel.”

Yugi nodded in agreement. He seemed to know she was right if the return squeeze on her arm was an indication. Mana smiled wider as the two sat in a comfortable silence. Mana knew that they had a lot to do and pack before they left for Duelist Kingdom, but one night of just ‘being’ was one thing she could allow. If not for her sake then for Yugi’s and she would do anything to help him keep his mind from unraveling.

“Should we break out some ice cream?”

Yugi met her gaze and chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds good. But, you have to get in the shower once we’re done eating.”

“Deal.”

Ice cream couldn’t fix everything. It couldn’t change the fact that Solomon’s body was hooked up to monitors and tubes at the hospital until Pegasus returned his soul. It didn’t change the fact that Pegasus held all the cards and the odds were stacked against them. Ice cream couldn’t fix those things, but it could make tonight a little better. For the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap on this chapter, ladies and gents! The next chapter we have some lovely confrontations on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. You think Mana was pissed at Seto Kaiba…get ready for what she will do to Weevil Underwood…..hmmm no more spoilers.  
> There might also be a bit more of Yami and Mana interaction, but that has yet to be decided!  
> Comment, Subscribe, and leave Kudos if you haven’t already done so!  
> I appreciate comments since they let me know what you all think!  
> See you soon!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very VERY long chapter for you! Over TWICE my normal chapter word count! A lot is going to happen in this chapter so, be ready! Disclaimer (again): I do not own the characters mentioned throughout the course of this story. All respective characters belong to their creators in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe.   
> There is some light cursing in the chapter and slight foul language, just as a heads up.  
> Enjoy!!!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Mana**

Mana was looking through her trunk to find a small representation of Sekhmet to take with her to Duelist Kingdom, when she felt him. Mana stopped rummaging long enough to turn around and look at Yami. His violet eyes were calculating as he watched her and it took everything Mana had not to shiver under his intense gaze.

“Why did Pegasus single you out as a ‘special guest?'” Yami demanded.

Mana let out a sigh. She knew the question was coming sooner or later. That was why she had been avoiding Yami to the best of her ability. However, there was no way she was going to be able to avoid him once they were on the island. The two of them would be in constant contact.

“I told you,” Mana began. “I blocked you from his Millennium Eye. Technically, no one should be able to do that.”

“There’s more. There has to be.”

“What more do you want there to be, Yami?” Mana inquired. “What more could there possibly be?”

“How do any of us know that you aren’t working for Pegasus?”

Mana’s eyes widened in disbelief. The amount of distrust and suspicion in his eyes made her stomach twist. She had never seen him so wary. Even when they had met, Yami had put so much faith and trust in her while she had been the disbelieving one. The tables had turned and Mana wasn’t sure how she was going to handle it.

“Why can’t you just trust me?” Mana asked.

Yami’s eyes narrowed, “Because trust is earned not freely given.”

Mana’s heart seemed to stop at his words…the same words she had spoken to him when he had asked for her trust. Mana couldn’t believe that he was, unknowingly, using them against her. She wasn’t sure how to reply. How could she even begin to make him understand that all she wanted was to keep him and Yugi safe?

Then it hit her. If Yami could use her own words against her than she could use his against him.

Mana stepped forward until she was right in front of him. Yami didn’t back down at her approach, but she wasn’t sure that was a good or a bad thing just yet. She met his gaze and gave him a small smile. Mana rested a hand on his heart right above his Millennium Puzzle so that she could feel his heartbeat.

“Then let me earn it, Yami,” Mana pleaded.

“And how do you intend to do that?”

“I plan to show you that I can and will protect Yugi with my life. I won’t let anything terrible happen to the wonderful boy who carries your soul.” Mana removed her hand. “And if that is not enough to convince you that I am to be trusted then I don’t know what will.”

Mana turned away from him. She returned to packing her bag with clothes and other things she would need for her trip to Duelist Kingdom. Mana would let Yami think on her words while she contemplated what more she needed. She went through a mental checklist in her head when Yami coughed behind her. Mana didn’t hesitate to meet his gaze.

“Yes?”

“I would be able to trust you more if you just told me what you know,” Yami revealed.

“I can’t. You know that is the one thing I can’t talk about.”

“But, why? What could be so bad that you can’t tell me what I need to know to remember who I am? I feel like I’m suffocating. Drowning….”

Mana didn’t understand what he meant, but she assumed it had something to do with the inside of the Millennium Puzzle. She had felt an unsettling presence slithering along the hall between Yami and Yugi’s soul rooms. She had also felt it more in Yami’s soul room, but once it had noticed her presence it receded. Whatever the heavy atmosphere was tied to seemed to have a profound effect on Yami.

“What’s suffocating?” Mana prompted.

Yami met her gaze and she saw the terror and wildness in his eyes. He advanced on her, but Mana refused to move. It wasn’t until he took hold of her shoulders and pressed her back did she move. Yami forced her against the wall and Mana kept a calm look on her face.

“The unknown…Darkness…” he finally answered. “The fact that all the answers I seek lie with you and you can’t even tell me them!”

“I am under your direct orders….”

 “Then I order you to tell me!”

Mana shook her head. “I can’t do as you request. I already told you that.”

“I don’t care!”

His grip tightened on her shoulders, but Mana refused to flinch. Yami was scared and to see the man she loved so vulnerable made her sad. Against his enemies, Yami was a force to be reckoned with and had a confidence that could rattle even the fiercest opponent. But, when he was alone and when he was with her Yami’s composure fell.

He could deny that he didn’t trust her, but this moment spoke volumes. No one would allow an enemy to see them this open and terrified. Deep down Yami knew he could trust her even if he didn’t want to admit it. There was still something about her that made him drop his strong façade because he _knew_ that Mana would never use it against him.

Mana reached up and rested her hands on his arms. He recoiled at her touch, but Mana held firm. She wasn’t afraid. She wasn’t worried that he would hurt her. Mana was more worried that he would injure himself.

“I am but a guide and protector, Yami. Although I have the answers you seek they will not help you now. They will only distract you from what is truly important,” Mana explained. “Your purpose now is to aid Yugi. He needs you. He needs your strength.”

Yami shook his head and tried to pull away again. “He has you.”

“He only has me _because_ of you,” Mana corrected. “I can’t be all the support he has. Sure, Yugi has his friends, but he is going to need _you_ to defeat Pegasus. I will be unable to aid him when it comes time to duel for Solomon’s soul. Only you can help him then.”

Yami stopped struggling and Mana released him. When he didn’t move away from her Mana reached up and cupped his face in her hands. He flinched at her touch, but raised his eyes to meet hers. His eyes were wide with confusion and fear, but Mana knew that he would make it through all of this.

“I know all of this is very baffling for you, Yami. If I could help ease it with the information you seek I would do so. If not for your own orders, I would tell you everything. But, know this, I will stand by you from now until it is time to reveal all to you.”

“But _why_?” Yami hissed out. His long slender fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands from his face. “Is it nothing but a sense of duty? Is it nothing more than a servant’s promise to her master? What is it?”

“Yami…”

 “Because,” Yami cut her off, “I know it has to be something more. There is some unspoken connection between us that you refuse to acknowledge. That kiss held more than just memories.”

Now it was Mana’s turn to attempt an escape, but Yami had her wrists tight in his grip. He still had her backed up against the wall and her pulse pounded in her ears.

“That kiss was a mistake,” she insisted. “I never should have…”

“But, you did.”

Mana was getting fed up with being constantly interrupted. She took a deep breath and found his eyes with the hope that he wouldn’t see the pain in her own. It wasn’t that Yami was physically hurting her with his tight grip, but he was making it a lot harder for her to keep her distance from him.

“It was foolish to have relayed those memories in such a way. That type of intimacy was not necessary and I acted rashly due to the stress of the night’s events. Nothing more.”

Yami gazed into her eyes. She knew he was looking for the lie on her, but she knew he wouldn’t find one. At least, she hoped he didn’t. Mana wanted him to drop the subject altogether since it would make her job easier, but something told her that Yami wouldn’t give up that easily.

Yami had always enjoyed games. Even their very first meeting had ended up a game. He had only shown any interest in her because she had proved to be a worthy opponent in his eyes. Mana could only hope that he didn’t think her a worthy opponent now.

“Your eyes give you away,” he stated. “You are lying. You are lying to me as well as yourself and I can see it plainly in your eyes.”

Mana let out a sigh, “What would you like me to say?”

“I would like you to explain why I feel so drawn to you,” Yami answered. He pressed closer to her and Mana couldn’t help the way her body stiffened at the contact. He was too close to her and the skin to skin contact was too much. “I want you to explain why I’ve wanted to hold you since you arrived? Why ever since you kissed me all I want is to feel your lips back on mine?”

Yami’s face was so close to hers. His lips hovered above her own and it was only the fact that Mana held eye contact with him that he seemed to stop before kissing her. Their breathing mingled and Mana couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks and down her throat. She could feel the blood moving through her body to betray her reaction to the man she loved.

“I…”

There was a knock on the door.

“Mana, are you almost ready to go? The boat is going to leave soon,” Yugi called

“Yeah, I’m almost done. I’ll be out in a few!” she called back.

“Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs,” Yugi responded.

Mana listened as Yugi’s steps receded down the stairwell. Once she was sure he was gone and out of hearing range she focused her gaze back on Yami.

“This conversation is far from over, Mana,” Yami stated.

“What we should be focusing on right now is getting Solomon’s soul back for Yugi. Whatever you _think_ is going on between us will need to be put on hold, at the very least, until our mission is completed,” Mana replied.

Yami stared into her eyes a moment longer before pulling away. He dropped her wrists and disappeared. Mana rubbed the slightly reddened skin before gathering up the rest of the necessary items she needed before heading downstairs to meet up with Yugi.

It wasn’t until they reached the harbor that she realized she never did find a representation of her Goddess to take with her.

It was going to be a long trip.

           

The two of them were standing in line waiting to be checked in when the commotion started. Both Yugi and Mana heard a familiar voice yelling and turned to find Joey being escorted off the premises by two large men. Mana had to shake her head at the blonde boy’s antics, but Yugi looked genuinely worried.

This must have been Joey’s way of trying to go with them to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi had told her that Joey promised to find a way to help him and this, sneaking onto the ship, was his way of fulfilling that promise.

Yugi rushed forward and asked the men what was going on. The guards explained that since he had no star chips he couldn’t be allowed on board. Yugi smirked and Mana wondered if it was a little bit of Yami shining through. He presented Joey with one of his own star chips. The guards pointed out that Yugi would be at a huge disadvantage in the tournament, but Yugi stated it would be worse to not have his friend at his side. One of the guards pulled out a cell phone and called Pegasus.

Pegasus must have agreed because in two minutes Joey was standing with them in line to get on the boat. He smiled widely at Mana and she couldn’t help but smile back. If there was one thing about Joey she admired, it was his loyalty. He was loud and obnoxious, but when it came to his friends Joey Wheeler was more than willing to put his life on the line for them.

“How come Mana gets to go to Duelist Kingdom without any star chips?” Joey questioned when Mana wasn’t asked to present a star chip.

“Pegasus invited me as a ‘special guest’ after his duel with Yugi,” Mana answered. “My rules are not the same as a duelist.”

“Lady Mana!” a male voice called out from behind them.

Mana winced at the title and almost slapped the man for his slip, but Mana could only assume that it was Pegasus himself who had told his people to address her so. She would have to have a word with the man when she arrived.

“Yes?” she replied.

“Pegasus has a special room set aside for you and the winners of the championship. The other duelists will be sleeping elsewhere.”

“What?” Joey screamed. “This is a luxury cruiser with tons of rooms and Pegasus can’t even spare enough for his participants to sleep well before they get to the island?”

“Joey, hush,” Mana hissed. Mana focused her gaze on the man. “Give me your phone.”

“Excuse me?” the man asked confused.

“I said, give me your phone. I have some words for Pegasus that I think he should hear.”

The man looked like he was going to dispute her, but Mana stared him down. It wasn’t until she held out her hand for his cell that he resigned himself to her whims. Mana smiled gratefully at him and pressed the speed dial that led to Pegasus.

“Yes, what is it now?” Pegasus’s voice chimed on the other end.

“We had a deal Pegasus and you seem to be going back on it,” Mana stated. Her voice was hard as she walked away from the boys and to the railing. Her fingers were tight on the device and her jaw was clenched. “What is this about a ‘special room’ away from Yugi?”

“Awe, I see you got wind of my little gift,” Pegasus responded. “Just wait till you see what resides in the room. You’ll absolutely love it!”

“You try my patience, Pegasus. I am not a doll nor am I a girl you can woo with money and trinkets.”

“Yes, Mana dear, but you are a _queen_ and should be treated as such.”

“Is that why your men are addressing me as ‘Lady Mana?’”

“Would you prefer ‘your majesty’ or ‘your highness’ because that can be arranged,” Pegasus quipped back.

“I would like none of the above, but I have this sinking feeling that you won’t allow this title thing to be dropped,” Mana hissed.

“Correct you are my dear! As for the room, I thought it would be nice for you to get your beauty rest before seeing me in person.”

Mana rolled her eyes. This man was impossible and extremely tiresome. She found him more irritating and infuriating then Joey on a particularly bad day. The only difference was she couldn’t be too disrespectful to the man if she wanted Solomon and Yugi as safe as possible.

“You don’t seem to have the same care for your competitors as you do for me, Pegasus.”

 “Of course not, they are all just pawns in a bigger game,” Pegasus answered. Mana was about to yell at him for his crass words when he continued. “Is there something specific you wish to ask of me _Queen_ Mana?”

Mana let out a sigh, “I was under the impression that after our last conversation Yugi and I were not to be separated. Yet, you have set aside a room for me. Do you see the problem I have with this arrangement? If you plan on going back on your word already I will not hesitate to go back on mine. That would ruin your little plan, wouldn’t it?”

Silence followed her words and Mana knew that the man was contemplating every one of them. She didn’t know if he thought her a valuable enough player yet or if he was pushing to see how far she was willing to go, but either way Mana could play with the best of them. She had many years with Atem and his advisors before they were separated. When Atem was away it was not his advisors who presided over Egypt, but Mana.

“I see where you would think this is breaking our contract, but you seemed to have misunderstood my messenger,” Pegasus answered. “You and Yugi are to share your room. It is big enough for several people as it is the presidential suite. There is only one bed, however, so sharing will have to do.”

Mana nodded, “I see. A presidential suite with only one bed. I’m sure something could be worked out with the number of couches and such I assume are in the room.”

“Of course, and your other friend? Do you plan on adding him to your guests?” Pegasus queried.

“As he is Yugi’s friend and under my protection in a different manner, yes, he is and anyone else I wish to take with me,” Mana replied. Her voice left no room for argument.

“Of course, I would not want to displease you, your highness,” Pegasus agreed.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll see you on the island.”

“One second,” Pegasus called. Mana felt her heart lurch into her throat. “I have a request of you as well.”

It hit Mana then that this whole thing had been a trick to get her to agree to something else. Mana should have seen it coming, but through her anger she didn’t think to even question _why_ Pegasus would do something so foolish. Instead he had weaved a deeper web of cunning plots. Mana hated how out of practice she was in games such as this, but one always had to learn the hard way.

“I should have known there was a catch,” Mana spat. Pegasus laughed on the other end. “What do you want now?”

“I have had some lovely outfits, historically accurate and appropriate for this time, that I would like you to wear for our… _meeting_ tomorrow before the tournament. You may choose to wear any of them. I wanted to provide you with options,” Pegasus replied.

Mana clenched the phone tighter and was half-tempted to throw it into the ocean, but knew that would only put Yugi and Solomon in danger. Mana looked over her shoulder at Yugi who was being kept back by the guard. He looked worried and her heart ached to see him concerned for her.

Mana sighed again, “Fine.”

“Lovely, there is even some jewelry and make up provided for you,” Pegasus continued.

“I can’t wait,” Mana responded. The sarcastic note in her voice didn’t go unnoticed by Pegasus, however.

“I hope your attitude improves when you arrive, Mana dear. One only knows what will happen to Solomon’s soul if you anger me,” Pegasus warned.

Mana’s eyes narrowed at his words. She could feel the plastic straining under her fingers. Her knuckles were white as she took a deep breath and focused on keeping herself calm.

“Understood.”

“Wonderful! See you soon, _Lady Mana_. Give the phone back to my man and I will make sure everything is in order,” Pegasus replied cheerily.

Mana pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it back to the man. He raised an eyebrow at her, but Mana only shoved it into his hand and moved to stand next to Yugi. The three waited in silence while the other man made noises and grunts in agreement to his employer.

“Mana, what’s going on? You looked a little angry,” Yugi whispered.

“I’m fixing the problem,” Mana answered cryptically.

_Even if I must let go of my pride to keep you and your friends safe,_ Mana thought to herself.

“I understand, sir. Everything will be handled as you wish,” the man agreed. He hung up and looked at her. Mana straightened her spine and lifted her chin. If he was going to address her with a title she would make sure to be worthy of it. “All of you, follow me.”

Mana took the lead and followed behind the man while Yugi and Joey trotted along in her wake. They walked past the curious eyes of the other duelists, but Mana didn’t look away from the man’s back as he led her and her friends up a flight of stairs and to a large set of double doors. The man opened the door and handed her the key card.

Once they were inside, the man took his leave and Mana threw her stuff on the floor. She looked over the large room. A large bed on a dark wood frame with white Egyptian cotton sheets trimmed in gold shined in the overhead light. The bed was raised on a dais at the back of the room with two end tables on either side.

Upon entering and to the left there was a sitting room with three pristine white couches and dark coffee tables. A large bookshelf was pushed against the far wall and plush red carpets were placed on the hardwood floor. Off to the right was a small kitchen and dining room with every type of stainless steel appliance anyone would want. There was a bathroom next to it that looked like it had a tall glass shower and a Jacuzzi tub.

Joey ran into the room and jumped on one of the couches. Yugi looked at her, but Mana kept her gaze riveted on the open closet and female vanity on the left side of the bed. She made her way slowly over to it. She could clearly see several dresses in the closet and her heart plummeted when she saw the plethora of Ancient Egyptian style gowns in purples, blues, greens, and reds.

There even looked like there was some night shifts in the back of the closet and shimmering robes. It made Mana’s skin crawl to think that this man thought of her as a doll. An item to be exploited. A prized chess piece in his game to win Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle.

“Mana, are you okay?” Yugi asked.

Mana started when she realized that the smaller boy was standing beside her. His hand was on her arm and his bright eyes were clouded with concern. Mana tried to smile, but she knew it didn’t reach her eyes because Yugi’s concern never faded.

“I’ll be fine,” she answered quietly.

“You don’t have to do all of this,” Yugi whispered quietly. “I know it’s your duty to protect me, but you don’t have to go through all of this if it makes you feel awful.”

“It doesn’t…”

“But it does! I can see it in your eyes and in your posture,” Yugi hissed. “You need to worry about yourself too. If this makes you feel demeaned, then _don’t do it_.”

Mana sighed, “It’s not that simple, Yugi. He is holding both you and Solomon’s soul over my head like an anvil. If I don’t play his game, then I don’t get to be with you when you need me. I’ll be sent back to the Game Shop with bodyguards who won’t hesitate to call Pegasus when I misbehave. At least, this way, there is an equal exchange that keeps me with you so that I can protect you.”

Yugi shook his head. “I don’t want you to be miserable, Mana. You are doing so much and I haven’t done a thing to help you help me.”

Mana’s eyes widened at the younger boy’s statement. She knew that Yugi would protect his friends because he cared about them and cherished him. It was obvious by his tone that he considered her a friend and one he cared about deeply.

She dropped to her knees and wrapped the boy in a tight hug. He stiffened for a moment, but hugged her back as soon as he realized that it was okay.

“You have a much bigger battles to face in the next several hours and days. Focus on those and getting Solomon’s soul back,” Mana encouraged. “You’ll pull your own weight in time, but for now, let me do what _I_ can to stay by you. I’m a big girl, Yugi. I can handle it even if it looks like I can’t.”

Yugi nodded and pulled away. Mana smiled at him and stood up. Joey was looking at them with a confused expression, but one reassuring smile from Yugi and the other boy relaxed.

“You two should probably go check out the competition,” Mana suggested. She wanted some time alone to look the room over. “I’ll be down in a few.”

“Come with us, Mana,” Yugi urged.

“Yeah, Mana, I may not know what’s going on, but you look like you need to get out of here for a little bit,” Joey agreed.

Mana shrugged because the boys were right. As much as she wanted to be alone in the room to look through it make sure there wasn’t any other unwelcome surprises, she also didn’t want to be left alone. She was honestly worried that something would pop out of the shadows and incapacitate her. She didn’t trust Pegasus and Mana shouldn’t even think about leaving Yugi on his own with only Joey for protection.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Mana conceded.

Both Joey and Yugi smiled at her. Mana shoved the key to their room in her jacket pocket, returned to her bag at the front of the room, and then walked back to place her bag on the edge of the bed. She would worry about Pegasus and the consequences of wearing one of the outfits for all to see when she came back. Right now, her priority was keeping Yugi out of danger and Joey out of further trouble.

As the three of them made their way across the deck to where the rest of the duelist were staying. They could hear the excited chatter and laughter the entire way.

They stopped for a moment to look out at the water. Joey made a comment about how the other duelists would take advantage of them if they found out that he and Yugi only had one star chip.

“Then maybe we shouldn’t let the whole ship know about it,” Mana hissed.

“Joey, you make a good point, but everyone will hear you if you talk any louder,” Yugi admonished.

“Well, if it isn’t little Yugi Muto!” a female voice exclaimed from behind them.

The three of them turned around to find a young woman with blonde hair, pale skin, and sharp lavender eyes. A short-sleeved purple coat over a white tube top, which Mana noticed, showed off her midsection covered her torso. A short dark purple skirt, a Deck holder strapped to her thigh, and purple high-heeled boots completed the ensemble.

“You are?” Mana questions when Yugi and Joey just stared at her.

The female gave her a sharp glare before focusing again on Yugi, “I’m Mai Valentine. I’m a top ranked duelist and I can’t wait to see what you have up your sleeve, Yugi. I mean, you defeated Seto Kaiba!”

“Thanks, I think,” Yugi replied.

“Of course, I’m going to crush you and the others eventually.”

Mana’s anger flared and before she knew it she was in Mai’s face. Mai took a step back and Yugi’s hand on her arm was the only thing keeping Mana from tearing her throat out.

“Mana!” Yugi called.

“What the heck is wrong with her?” Mai questioned.

Mana closed her eyes so that no one would see the red that had seeped into them in her anger. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was pounding in her ears. She also noticed that she was shaking with barely contained rage.

“Hey, hey…you’re okay. I’m okay, Mana.” Yugi soothed.

“Whatever,” Mai snapped when she realized that Yugi’s attention was no longer on her. “I just wanted to introduce myself and inform you of your inevitable defeat.”

“Well, no one asked you for your opinion,” Joey retorted.

Mai turned on her heel and left the three of them alone. Once Mana no longer felt the other woman’s presence Mana opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She focused on Yugi’s touch and his calm demeanor to calm herself.

“Sorry, I’m not sure…what just happened.…” Mana explained. “It was like she was… _threatening_ you and I just…just snapped.”

“It’s fine as long as you’re okay,” Yugi comforted.

“She seems a little too arrogant if ya ask me,” Joey commented. Mana and Yugi both nodded. “Maybe we should move on, yeah?”

Yugi and Mana nodded once more before moving across the deck again. They followed the still teeming noise which made the room extremely easy to find even among all the other rooms.

“Wow! Look at them all!” Yugi exclaimed. He held the Millennium Box close to his person. Mana had tried to convince him to leave it in the room, but he had refused. “So many duelists!”

“Yes, well,” a nasally voice spoke from behind them, “all will be defeated by me and crushed by my beautiful bugs.”

Yugi, Joey, and Mana all turned around to find Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor standing behind them with smug looks.

“Every one of these chumps will be dinosaur chow,” Raptor agreed.

“Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood,” Joey and Yugi said in unison with awe in their voices.

Mana could hear the pure excitement in their tones. She knew that both Yugi and Joey felt that these two duelists were impressive. However, she attributed it to the fact that neither one of the boys had ever been in an official tournament. They had a love for the game, but they hadn’t had the courage to participate in one until the circumstances had called for it.

Yugi spoke up, “Congrats on your win, Weevil.”

Weevil let out a sigh in response. “I don’t feel it was much of a win, really. It was a nice challenge and all, but not nearly as much of a challenge as if I dueled against the one person who managed to defeat Seto Kaiba.”

Yugi blushed at the praise. “Thanks, I guess.”

Mana continued to watch the conversation in silence while noticing Joey take off into the throng of duelists. She didn’t like the overly cheerful attitude Weevil was giving off or the way his eyes betrayed him. There was something deceptive about the whole encounter. She could plainly see the calculating deviousness in his eyes that put Mana on edge.

“These duelists are trading cards and strengthening their decks,” Weevil explained. “But, it is also a key opportunity for you get a feel for your opponent’s cards.”

Yugi looked over his shoulder and noticed that Joey was gone. He heard Joey’s voice over the horde and saw him milling among the other duelists. It was obvious that he was trading cards. Yugi turned back to Mana.

“I guess Joey’s trading,” he stated.

“So, it would seem,” she agreed.

“The truth of the matter is,” Weevil continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “it’s better to play with the deck you used to get this far. You know all your moves, but no one else knows all the moves and combinations you can come up with. It’s a very basic strategy.”

“I understand your point, Weevil, but I don’t agree,” Mana chimed in.

“Excuse me?”

“All I’m saying is that a little alteration to a deck is crucial. You have participated in many televised duels. I’m sure there are tons of people on this boat who know more about your deck than you think. You honestly can’t tell me that you haven’t made some changes to your deck to have the upper hand in this tournament.” Mana watched the shock and fury spread across the little worm’s face. She held back a knowing smirk.

“I don’t doubt your duelist skills, Weevil. You did win your last duel spectacularly from what I heard. All I’m saying is, don’t keep your deck too stagnate otherwise other duelists will use it to their advantage.”

The three boys around her stared at her in complete shock. Mana only raised an eyebrow at them. Had she said something wrong?

“She’s got a valid point,” Rex agreed. “Even I’ve made a few alterations to my deck and to my strategies.”

“Shut up!” Weevil snapped.

Rex laughed at him. Mana couldn’t help the full smile that found its way onto her face. The fact that she had rattled him sent a small thrill of triumph through her. If she could keep him guessing at her motives maybe, he would take his apparent focus off Yugi. She needed to shake him up a bit anyway to make sure his façade would crack. His words were sincere, but his intentions towards Yugi and the whole tournament itself…not so much.

All Mana knew was that she had to figure out his agenda, and fast otherwise it could spell disaster for Yugi.

It took the boy a few seconds to collect himself and put his mask back on. She had distressed him alright, but now he looked even more determined to set his sights on Yugi. Mana had shaken the hornets’ nest and now she would have to stay alert to keep the sting from Yugi.

“I’ll give you a clue to what will be happening on the island, Yugi,” Weevil cooed. Yugi leaned in closer. Mana had to stop herself from grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her protectively. “There are different rules on the island and if you want to win you are going to have to figure out what those new rules are.”

Yugi pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Weevil. The other boy just snickered and waved goodbye. Rex followed him and Mana let out a sigh of relief that Weevil had finally taken his leave. She looked around for Joey who was still deep in with the other duelists and trading cards.

“Weevil is definitely a weird one. Talented, but…a little…little off, I guess,” Yugi commented.

“Oh, he’s definitely _off_ ,” Mana agreed. “I don’t trust him, Yugi. I would watch your back with that one.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 Mana returned her gaze to Yugi. He was still watching after Weevil and Rex as if there was something else bothering him. Mana hoped that it was Yugi thinking about winning and getting Solomon back because if it was something along the lines of making new friends, then he was in for a rude awakening.

The friends he already had were a handful and some of his enemies were no better, but at least Mana trusted Joey and the others with Yugi’s well-being. She could only trust Rex and Weevil to stab the boy in the back. Yugi’s trusting nature would make her job so much harder if he put his trust in those two arrogant duelists.

“I think it’s getting a little crowded in here, Yugi. We should step outside and go over your cards a bit before we arrive at the island,” Mana suggested.

Yugi turned around to face her and gave her a bright smile. “That’s a great idea.”

Mana glanced behind her to see if she could spot Joey, but he was way at the other end of the room. She gestured over her shoulder at the blonde, “Do you think he can find us on his own?”

“He’ll find us.” Yugi watched his friend for a minute. “Actually, let’s stay close to the exit just in case.”

Mana nodded in agreement and the two left the large room to go out onto the deck. They walked side-by-side for a few minutes before they found an unoccupied table and claimed it as their own. Yugi sat down and opened the Millennium Box to pull out his dueling deck. Mana took the chair opposite him and watched him for a few minutes before focusing her gaze over the railing and across the ocean.

Mana wasn’t unaccustomed to the smell and sway of the ocean. Atem and her had travelled across the sea only a handful of times, but it was nothing compared to the Nile River. The river that gave Egypt life. The river that had comforted her when she would have to travel without her husband. The river that could be just as dangerous as it could be comforting.

She closed her eyes and brought forth the day of her wedding. It had been a spectacle as Muran had wanted. The royal barges gleaming in the blinding sun and the gossamer fabric arranged around her frame. Her eyes lined in kohl with lines that extended to her temples.

Heavy jewels hung from her ears and throat in the hot sun, gifts from both Isis and Atem, while the banks of the Nile were lined with people clapping and singing for their new queen and their pharaoh.

“Mana?” Yugi called. Mana came back to the present and met Yugi’s curious gaze. “You okay?”

Mana nodded, “Yes, just recalling a memory.”

“You looked happy.”

“I was happy that day.” Mana smiled and let out a sad sigh. “But, that time is over and I can’t dwell on it forever.”

“Hey guys!” Joey yelled from behind her. Yugi and Mana focused their attention on the excited blonde. “Look what I picked up!”

He showed Yugi the cards he had acquired through trading and Mana was impressed by the cards he had chosen. They were decent cards that would help Joey in his attempt to help Yugi get his grandfather back. Yugi gave him another card to help him out, the Time Wizard. He explained to Joey that it was useful in a tight spot. Joey sputtered for a moment before he gave up trying to thank his friend for his help.

Suddenly, there was a sharp movement out the corner of her eye. Mana turned to find Shadi standing off to the side. She raised an eyebrow at him and the tilt of his head was all she needed to know that he intended for her to follow him.

“Excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” Mana exclaimed quickly.

Before the boys could blink she was gone and off in Shadi’s direction. Once she reached him he turned on his heel and went further down the deck. Mana knew that only she could see him due to the power of his Millennium Key, but that didn’t bother her. What _did_ bother he was that he was present at all. Once Shadi stopped Mana leaned against the railing and waited.

“My queen,” Shadi greeted with a deep bow.

“What has happened?” Mana demands.

“Nothing, my queen, I felt your distress and I came as fast as I could.”

Mana sighed and explained, “I lost control for a moment. I thought someone was threatening Yugi and I just snapped.”

“I see,” Shadi responded.

“I don’t know why, Shadi,” Mana admitted, “I haven't lost this much control since the night of…the night the Bandit King tried to kill the Pharaoh.”

“You have to find your balance again, my queen. You have to find a way to keep yourself in check,” Shadi offered.

 Mana turned on him quickly, “Don’t you think I already know that?”

“My queen….”

“I’m losing my control because my anchor has no idea who I am. He doesn’t trust me anymore and that hurts more than I can stand, Shadi.”

“Give it time. He has been alone for centuries and his trust has waned in that time,” Shadi clarified.

“I know that!” Mana snapped. “I know that…and yet it kills me inside because I shouldn’t have left him in the first place. We never should have been separated….”

“The Pharaoh did what was necessary for the others, for _you_ , to live,” Shadi soothed. “He wouldn’t have been the man you loved if he let the world fall into Darkness.”

Mana sighed again and wrapped her arms around herself. “I know your words true, Shadi. I just wish that there was something of me that he remembered. I just need to know that he has faith in me the way I have faith in him.”

Shadi stepped forward and rested a hand on her shoulder, “Yugi has faith in you and trusts you. Use that to your advantage. He is our Pharaoh’s reincarnation and only in time will our Pharaoh remember, until then believe in Yugi. Use him as your anchor until Pharaoh recalls the love that connects you together.”

Mana took a moment to think on Shadi’s words and realized that he was right. Atem may not remember her, but Yugi believed in her. Yugi trusted her to help him retrieve his grandfather’s soul. Atem would trust her again if she just gave him time. It was the same thing she kept reminding herself of, but the one thing she always seemed to forget.

“You’re right,” Mana agreed.

Just as her nerves calmed there was a shout of distress from the way she had come. Her eyes widened and she took off in the direction of the shout. Her ears picked up the sound of screams and evil laughter.

She came face-to-face with Weevil Underwood. The smell of triumph rolling off him and the wicked smile on his face told her he was the cause of Yugi’s pain. He tried to walk past her, but he didn’t make it far.

Mana had him slammed against the wall by his throat so fast he didn’t even realize it had happened until she was in his face. His face paled and his eyes widened in fear. Mana took a minute to reveal in it before wrapping her fingers tightly around his windpipe. Weevil choked and tried to knock her away. After a full thirty seconds of struggling, Mana loosened her grip.

“What the hell is your problem?” Weevil demanded.

“What did you do?” Mana hissed.

“I didn’t do….”

“Don’t lie to me!” Mana interrupted, “I know you did something otherwise Yugi wouldn’t be screaming!”

“Do you know who I am? Do you know what I am capable of?”

Mana laughed, outright _laughed_ at him, at his words. “I am not afraid of a child, Weevil. You, however, should be _very_ afraid of me. I am a lot more terrifying than I look and considering I have you by your throat you _will_ tell me what you’ve done.”

Weevil started to struggle again. Mana again applied pressure to his windpipe and his struggle increased.

“Let...let...me...go...go…” he gasped out.

Mana leaned close so that she could whisper in his ear, “Not until you tell me what you’ve done. I already know that your heart will not survive the scales of Ma’at, but your body won’t withstand the lack of oxygen either.”

“Fine…” he hissed, “I threw…threw Exodia…every…card…over...over the…railing.”

Mana slammed him harder against the wall. Hard enough for his head to come in harsh contact with it. He let out a groan of pain, but her anger didn’t allow her to feel sympathy at his discomfort.

“Why?” she demanded.

“I…I knew that…I could…could never defeat it. I had…to find a way…way to remove it from the…the equation.”

“You are a vile cockroach.” The growl that escaped her throat seemed to be the last straw for Weevil.

It took her only a moment to realize that the boy had soiled himself. She could smell the pungent odor of piss and Mana dropped the boy in the puddle of his own fear.

“I would dispose of you here and now if I did not know already that Yugi will want his own satisfaction in defeating you.”

“He can’t….”

“He _can_ and he certainly _will_ ,” Mana growled. “He has much more to lose in this damn tournament than a useless title. And, if by some miracle, Yugi does not defeat you I will dispose of you myself where no one will find you.”

“You…you…can’t….” Weevil stuttered out as he got to his feet again.

His pants were soiled and Mana wondered if he brought another set of clothes with him. It wasn’t that she cared if anyone saw him in such a weak state, but she did reveal in the fact that she scared him. Everyone needed to know that she would protect Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle, and her Pharaoh no matter what it cost her in the end.

“I could kill you now, if you like,” Mana offered casually, “I could tear your throat out and throw you overboard or you can live to see another day. Make your choice, Weevil.”

Weevil didn’t answer her as he took off toward his room. Mana smirked as she turned on her heel and made her way to where she had left her friends. When she finally reached the spot her heart stopped when she saw both Yugi and Joey covered in sea water with Tristan and Téa with them.

She rushed forward and dropped to her knees next to Yugi. He looked exhausted and he was breathing heavily. Yugi was soaked to the bone and Joey was no better.

“What…?” Mana started.

“Weevil threw Exodia overboard and Joey went over after the cards. Yugi followed after him,” Téa explained. There was a moment of silence from her before she looked at Mana. “Where were you?”

“I had to use the restroom,” Mana answered. “I ran into Weevil on the way and knew that something was wrong.”

She couldn’t tell them about Shadi just yet. It wasn’t the time for Shadi’s involvement to be revealed, but Mana knew the time was drawing close. Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom was about to set in motion a series of events that would change Yugi’s life forever and the life of his friends. Shadi and Mana would just have to guide and protect until then.

“Well,” Tristan began, “at least we were here to get them out of trouble. Otherwise, they would have been goners.”

“Thank you,” Mana replied. She bowed low to the ground before focusing her attention on Yugi. “Are you okay? Do I need to find a healer or…?”

“No, no. I’m fine. Joey, you okay?” Yugi replied before checking on his friend.

“Yea, yea…I’m fine,” Joey answered. “I’m sorry, Yug. I couldn’t get them all….”

“Joey, it’s alright. Really, it’s fine,” Yugi assured. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

It was then that Joey broke down and proceeded to tell them about his younger sister. Serenity had very bad eyesight and soon she wouldn’t be able to see at all if the money wasn’t raised to get her the surgery she needed. He stated that he not only wanted to be part of the tournament to help Yugi, but to win the money to get the funds needed for his sister.

Mana took half a second to be upset with the other boy until she realized how much this was killing Joey. If he wanted to win then he would have to face off against his best friend, but if he wanted his best friend to be happy then he needed to lose so that his teacher and best friend’s grandfather could be saved. Both Joey and Yugi would have to make a tough choice. They would either face-off in a duel or one of them would have to forfeit.

Mana couldn’t stay mad at Joey for long. He was only trying to the best thing for his sister and his best friend. His loyalty and his dedication were good qualities. Mana only hoped that the two boys stayed friends after the fact because both Yugi and Joey needed each other.

Mana sent up a silent prayer to the Gods that everything would turn out favorably for them both.

It wasn’t too long after Joey’s declaration that everyone decided to turn in for the night. Mana offered up her room to everyone so that no one had to sleep outside where it was starting to get cold. She also wanted everyone to be together so that she could watch over them and keep them all out of further trouble.

The night had been long and now that her room was filled with extra people Mana wasn’t sure how tomorrow was going to go. After Joey’s near-death experience and Yugi’s heroics Mana was thoroughly exhausted. Everyone was sprawled out across the room in various places and positions. Tristan and Joey had taken two out of the three couches and that they covered in blankets. They had taken the cushions from the third and final couch for Yugi’s bed. They were held together with a fitted sheet and placed on the floor next to Mana’s side of the bed. Téa slept in the bed on the other side.

Mana had tried to convince both Yugi and Joey that they should sleep on the bed so that they got a good night’s rest, but they both refused stating that since it was her room to begin with she should get to sleep in the bed. Tristan told her to drop the subject after half an hour because Yugi wouldn’t sleep in the bed even if she got on her hands and knees to beg him and Joey was following his best friend's lead.

“He knows how much you’ve given up keeping him safe,” Joey whispered to her when the two of them were in the kitchen area. “It means a lot to him and Yug feels like this is his only way to repay you for all you’ve done already.”

Mana looked at the tall blonde with wide eyes. She turned her gaze to a smiling Yugi who was talking to Téa about something funny, apparently. Maybe Joey was right. The younger boy had already expressed that he wished there was more he could do for her, so letting him have this one win would make him feel better…useful even. Mana nodded before grabbing her glass of water and heading into the living area to tell everyone it was time for lights out.

Once everyone was situated in their sleeping arrangements, Joey turned out the light at the far end of the room. Unlike the others, Mana could see clearly in the darkness due to her feline sight, she stared at the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi had removed from around his neck and then placed on the end table right above his head.

She wondered if Yami was doing okay after their exchange earlier in the evening. She wondered if it would be a stupid idea to pop in for a visit. After about ten minutes of deliberation her decision was taken from her when she heard Sekhmet’s voice in her mind.

_“The Pharaoh is in danger,”_ she urged.

Mana didn’t think as she followed Sekhmet’s warning and found herself, again, standing in front of Yami’s soul room. She could feel the Darkness emanating from the room and it was ten-times heavier than her last visit. Mana did notice however that the Darkness couldn’t seem to get anywhere near Yugi’s soul room.

_“Hurry! He needs you!”_ Sekhmet roared.

Mana didn’t waste another second pushing the door open and stepping inside. The door slammed shut behind her as her eyes focused on the horrific sight before her. Yami was surrounded by Darkness. It was coiled around him so tightly that Mana could see the red marks littered across his throat. Marks that would heal before anyone saw them, but still caused the Pharaoh immense pain.

“You will release him,” Mana ordered stepping farther into the room. She pressed her fear for her love aside as the Darkness reached out to curl around her. “You can’t touch me and you can’t have him.”

**“He’s been mine for 5,000 years,”** a sinister voice hissed out. **“He is so full of torment…sadness… _darkness_.”**

“Mana…run…” Yami choked out.

Mana shook her head. “I left you alone for 5,000 years, Yami. I’m not about to leave you now in the clutches of such a foul creature. I will save you.”

The dark voice chuckled deeply as its tendrils slid across her skin. The caress was like knives against her flesh and if she looked down she was sure to see the same red marks that Yami had. **“You can’t even save yourself from your own misery. The longing and desperation rolls off you in waves. It’s _delicious_.”**

“I don’t need to save myself to save him,” Mana snapped as she repressed a shiver of dread. “I would gladly give my life for the Pharaoh I am sworn to protect and I would have done it 5,000 years ago if he had let me.”

“No…Mana…don’t…” Yami tried again.

Mana ignored him. She couldn’t have his pleading eyes in her mind as she tried to save him. Although this _hell_ had been his choice her husband never would have done this if he had known the suffering he would endure. Or, maybe, he had known and had resigned himself to that fate. Mana didn’t know. All she knew was that the man she loved had given up his life for his people and that was the man she would save. Even if it wasn’t the one standing before her because, to Mana, they were one in the same.

**“Don’t you think he should be punished for the murder and slaughter he brought about? Don’t you think he should _suffer_ for all he has done? Don’t you think he should be _punished_ for leaving you?”**

Mana didn’t understand what the entity was talking about. Yami had never done anything to warrant such a fate. He had always been kind, just, and fair. He had always put his people first before himself except in the way of marrying her, but it had all worked out well.

No, Yami didn’t deserve this.

“The Pharaoh’s choices were always fair, always just, and always within the Laws of Ma’at,” Mana replied. “I could never fault him for doing what was right for his people and their future. Never.”

**“But he _abandoned_ you,”** the voice cooed. **“He chose _them_ over you. You were his….”**

“He chose them because it was his duty,” Mana cut him off sharply. “He sacrificed himself to save his people _and_ the ones he loved. I won’t let you sully that sacrifice with your twisted words.”

The entity chuckled again and before Mana had a chance to react it was entering Yami’s body. Mana held back a scream as she watched her Pharaoh be possessed by the Darkness. His once violet eyes were a violent crimson and his face twisted into something dark and, dare she say it, almost evil.

_“I have a plan, child. When the time is right you will know,”_ Sekhmet informed.

“Your Beloved Goddess can’t help you here,” the demon stated with Yami’s voice.

“You know nothing of my Goddess’s power,” Mana responded.

Yami smirked. It wasn’t the charming one she was used to. It was darker and full of malice. He stepped towards her and lifted her chin with nimble fingers. It was clearly a challenge to see if she would back down and retreat.

“I can see the determination and passion in your eyes,” Yami whispered. “You can’t hope to save one who is already lost.”

Mana gave him a smirk of her own, “You don’t know half the things I would do to save this man. You have no idea the devotion I have for a man who _saved_ me all those years ago. _You know nothing._ ”

“I know you suffer,” Yami cooed. “You wish for him to remember all the times you shared.”

“Enough!”

“Oh, you don’t want him to know.” The smile turned into a smug smirk. Mana growled at him, but it only served to make him laugh. “A growl from a kitten doesn’t frighten me, _little queen._ ”

_“NOW!”_ Sekhmet roared in her mind.

Mana yanked his hand away from her chin and backed away. A large ebony bow appeared in her hand and she grasped it tightly. She raised it and pointed it directly at Yami. A flaming arrow appeared and Mana smirked at the terrified look in those ruby eyes.

“You know much, but not enough. Besides, you can’t have his soul or his heart. Those already, rightfully, belong to me,” Mana declared as she let the arrow fly.

It soared through the air so fast that Yami didn’t even have time to run. The arrow passed right through him and caught the entity in a fiery embrace. Mana rushed forward to catch Yami before he collapsed. She winced at the creature’s screech of fury as it was swallowed up in the Flame of Sekhmet. The Warrior Goddess’ deadliest weapon.

Once the Darkness was gone, Yami slowly came back to his senses. The bow disappeared and the air seemed lighter. He grasped her shoulders tightly and pulled himself away from her body to look at her.

“It could have killed you!” Yami admonished. “That’s was dangerous and downright stupid!”

“It’s my job to protect you no matter….”

“I DON’T CARE! I DON’T WANT ANYONE TO DIE FOR ME!” Yami bellowed. “ESPECIALLY YOU!”

Mana was a little shocked by Yami’s declaration. His grip was tight on her and Mana couldn’t escape to give them some distance. She needed to get back to her body soon. She needed to recharge before long. Sekhmet’s plan had been ideal in getting the creature away from and out of Yami, but it wouldn’t keep it away forever. Not to mention that to use the Flame of Sekhmet the wielder expended immense amounts of sekhem. Her body would feel the effects if her soul didn’t return soon and once her body did her soul wouldn’t be far behind.

“I have to go, Yami,” Mana stated.

“No, not until you explain to me all that just happened,” Yami demanded.

“I saved you. Isn’t that enough for the moment,” Mana urged. She could feel her eyes slipping closed which wasn’t a good sign. “I can’t stay much longer.”

“Who are you to me? Why did he call you, little queen?” Yami probed instead.

“ _I can’t, Yami_.”

Mana began to struggle then. Her energy was waning faster than she anticipated. Soon it would be too late. No decent immortal, that wasn’t something of fiction, could survive without a soul. Her power was what kept her going. It was the power she had gained and been gifted by Sekhmet that kept her alive and now that she had used it to protect him…her life was in dire jeopardy.

Yami only held tighter and it took all of Mana’s willpower to push against his chest hard enough to get him to release her. She stood quickly only for her vision to swim and her head to spin. She had to get to the door and into the hallway so that she could return to the physical plane.

Mana didn’t make it far before Yami’s hand was on her wrist and she was spun around. It made her head spin even faster, but she didn’t have much time to yell or talk to him. Yami had her pressed flush against him and his lips were on hers. Mana stilled long enough for him to tip her head back and deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to accommodate him and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself standing. If Mana was going to die at least she would die kissing the love her life for the last time.

** Yami **

When the need for air was too strong Mana was the one to pull away. She was panting and her face was flushed. Yami took great pleasure in being the one who caused her skin to glow that wonderful color.

“What was that for?”

Yami smirked again. He still felt a little nervous about whatever it was between them. He was even more nervous that he had acted without really thinking. “A thank you…for…for saving my life and…because I’ve wanted…to…to...kiss you since you kissed me.”

Mana only managed a small smile at Yami’s stuttered words before her knees give out. Yami caught her and lowered her to the floor. The flush was gone from her cheeks and replaced with an unsettling paleness. Her usually warm skin was ice cold and Yami couldn’t help but panic.

“Mana! Mana, what’s happening?”

“Apparently, my time is up,” Mana answered softly.

Those five words echoed in Yami’s rattled brain and a sense of dread spread through him. Mana had been trying to leave. She had been trying to return to her body. She had stated that she hadn’t had much time and he had kept her.

“No! It is not your time!” Yami growled. “You waited 5,000 years for me! You…you can’t just leave now!”

“Watch over Yugi and the others,” Mana breathed. “They are going to need you more than ever now.”

“MANA RENMA, DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! THAT…THAT IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR PHARAOH!”

Mana’s eyes began to close and Yami shook her to keep her awake. He had to get her into the hallway. That way she could return to her body. He knew that was her way out even if it wasn’t his. If he could just get her out there everything would be fine. He wouldn’t lose her. He couldn’t.

“You just hold on, Mana. I’ll make sure you live through this.”

Mana didn’t respond, but he could tell she was still breathing even if it was just barely. He picked her up bridal style and charged towards the door. It swung open at his thought and slammed shut behind him. He stood in the hallway and waited for Mana’s soul to disappear. When it didn’t he began to panic even more.

“Sekhmet! Take her back! Please!” Yami begged. When nothing happened and there was no answer. So, he called out to the last person he could think of. “Yugi! Yugi! You need to wake up and get Mana help! Please!”

** Yugi **

Yugi sat straight up. He swore he had heard someone call his name, but everyone was asleep. He surveyed the dark room with tired eyes until he came to rest on Mana. Something wasn’t right. He watched her for a moment before he realized that she wasn’t breathing. At least not breathing very much. Her breaths were short and haggard.

He scrambled out of his make-shift bed and knelt on the bed. He pressed his face to her chest and heard almost no heartbeat. His own heart stopped and he felt the blood drain from his face.

“Mana!” Yugi screeched.

Téa slowly opened her eyes and he heard Joey and Tristan groan from their places on the couches. It was right after he called her name that Mana’s breathing stopped completely. Yugi began CPR and screamed for Mana to wake up. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers hoping to give her some chance of living.

“Yugi, what’s going….” Téa questioned sleepily.

“Mana’s not breathing!” Yugi cut her off.

Téa jumped up then and looked on as Yugi continued CPR. Joey and Tristan weren’t far off in joining them at Mana’s bedside. Yugi barely registered anything else besides trying to get Mana’s heart beating again. Tears were starting to stream from his eyes, but he kept focused and pleading for someone or something to save her.

“What the hell happened?” Joey asked.

“I...I…don’t…know...know,” Yugi answered as he continued his task. He would save her. He would. “I woke…woke up and…and she wasn’t breathing.”

“Shit!” Tristan cursed.

Yugi didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t think anyone else on this boat would know anything to save Mana. He was also willing to bet that no one would really care since all the adults, well most of the adults, were Pegasus’s men. They knew how to cause harm not heal wounds.

A thought struck him almost immediately then. Would Sekhmet help her? Would the Goddess who had kept Mana alive for all these thousands of years save her now?

“Sekhmet! Save Mana! Save her, please!” Yugi screamed as more tears continued to stream down his face. His friends looked at him for a moment before their pleas joined his own. Téa was crying and Joey was sniffling over Yugi shoulder while Tristan was shaking.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and Yugi stopped what he was doing to shield his eyes. The others did the same and it was only after the flash had dissipated did Yugi comprehend just _whom_ he and his friends had summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of Chapter Eleven!  
> I will admit I had a horrible case of writer’s block with this chapter and a whole chunk of it was missing for a while with everything else being done. Thank Sekhmet for helping me out, haha!  
> Until next time!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, lovelies, with Chapter 12!  
> The Goddess Herself is making an appearance this time and things are going to get emotional.  
> So, without further ado, here we go!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Yugi**

As Yugi removed his hand from in front of his eyes he took a minute to blink before meeting the onyx gaze of a lioness. He blinked a couple more times and looked the Egyptian Goddess up and down.

She was taller than him by a mile. She could easily be six or seven feet tall with a dark burgundy dress that hugged her frame. A thick beaded collar was wrapped around her throat and a shining crown rested on her brow. There was a living snake, one he was pretty sure his grandpa called a uraeus or a wadjet or something, with a blinding sun shining from above it.

 _“You, little one, have summoned me,”_ Sekhmet stated. She took a few steps forward before her eyes came to rest on Mana. _“and with just enough time to bring her back.”_

“You will save her?” Yugi pleaded.

The goddess nodded, _“Yes, it is my fault she is like this. It was by my will that she is in danger. I will deal with the consequences.”_

Yugi wanted to scream at the goddess. She had put her own follower in jeopardy and for what? Yugi yearned to know, but he also knew that now wasn’t the time. Mana was dying and Yugi couldn’t let that happen.

Sekhmet stepped forward until she was at the end of the bed. Her eyes softened as she looked at her follower and Yugi realized he couldn’t be mad at her. It was obvious to him that this powerful ethereal being loved the dying girl and was deeply affected by what had happened.

 _“Little one, I need you to grab the Millennium Puzzle and place it next to Mana on the bed,”_ Sekhmet instructed. Yugi nodded quickly and grabbed the Puzzle from off the nightstand. He placed it next to Mana and took a step back. _“Little one, you must stay where you are. The others need to stay behind me and keep quiet no matter what they see.”_

“What?” Joey demanded.

“Joey,” Téa hissed. “Do as she says, please, for Mana. Her life is in danger.”

Joey nodded and Yugi’s friends moved away from the bed to stand behind the goddess. Yugi watched as Sekhmet nodded in acknowledgement before moving around the bed to sit next to Mana.

Sekhmet raised her other hand and the Millennium Puzzle rose in the air to float about Mana’s chest. A bright light broke from the center of the eye and Yugi had to shield his eyes again. Once the light diminished, he looked back to find a young man standing next to him with, what seemed to be, Mana in his arms.

 _“Bring her forward and rest her soul on top of her body,”_ Sekhmet ordered. The young man nodded and did as instructed. Mana’s body glowed and her soul was sucked back into her body.

Everyone watched with bated breath as they waited to see if Mana would start breathing. After a few seconds of silence, Sekhmet opened her mouth and roared. The sound echoed around the room causing everyone except for the young man to cover his ears. His amethyst eyes were glued to Mana.

After about thirty seconds, Sekhmet stopped roaring and Mana’s eyes flew open. She gasped for breath and arched off the bed. Yugi went to move forward, but the other man was already at Mana’s side. He had taken her hand, but Mana didn’t seem to notice. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling and her breathing was labored.

“Is she going to be okay?” the young man questioned.

 _“She needs to shift.”_ Sekhmet kept her focus on her follower. “ _Stubborn child.”_

“What do you mean by that?” Yugi was confused and one look at his friends told him that they were just as confused. “I don’t….”

 _“This child has a second form. One that I gifted her with ages ago to protect not only herself, but the pharaoh as well,”_ Sekhmet explained. _“Yet, she does not want to.”_

“Why not?” the young man inquired softly. “If it heals her why is she fighting it so hard?”

_“She does not wish to scare everyone nor does she wish to reveal it yet.”_

“Stubborn is right,” the young man hissed.

“But if it will help her then she needs to do it, right? Can’t we just _make_ her?” Yugi asked.

“ ** _We_** _can’t make her do anything,”_ Sekhmet replied. _“I can force her to change, but only one can make it her own choice.”_ Sekhmet met the eyes of the young man. _“Only you can encourage her to do it on her own. She will listen to you.”_

The young man met the goddess’s gaze and nodded. He leaned forward and used his free hand to cup Mana’s face. He coaxed her head to turn and meet his eyes.

“Mana,” the man whispered, “you need to shift, okay. You need to do this for me…for you…for us.” Mana shook her head lightly. “You can’t heal properly if you don’t, Mana. You need to heal. You need to live.”

“I…I don’t…want…to…to frighten….” Mana rasped out.

“You won’t frighten anyone. You’ve already scared us all half to death by almost _dying_. Whatever you shift into cannot be nearly as terrifying as watching the life fade from your eyes or having you perish in my arms.”

Mana closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. Whatever she saw in the other man’s eyes, Yugi didn’t know, but he did agree with him. Mana had almost died and nothing could be more heartbreaking for Yugi than watching her pass away in front of his eyes.

Mana dragged her gaze away from the man to meet the calm gaze of the goddess. A small smile pulled at her lips before she spoke again. “I need…your…help….”

 _“You have always had it child,”_ Sekhmet responded. The Goddess kept her eyes on Mana as she spoke to everyone. _“I need you all to step back. Little one, you may stay where you are. Pharaoh, I need you to release her hand and move away from her for now.”_

Yugi watched as his friends took a few more steps back. Yugi stayed where he was and waited to see if the man would do as he was instructed. Yugi could tell that his shoulders were tense and he was shaking a little as if he didn’t want to leave Mana’s side. A few seconds later, the man released Mana and backed up from the bed to stand next to Yugi.

Sekhmet stood before crawling onto the bed and situating her body over, seemingly caging Mana beneath her tall frame. Mana didn’t look afraid or even phased, but as Sekhmet leaned down and rested her forehead against Mana’s before opening her mouth again to roar.

Mana shivered at the apparent order from her Goddess and then Sekhmet was pulling away. Mana was arching her back and a silent scream was ripped from her throat. Her body twisted and pulled while her bones popped. Her face contorted and elongated to form a snout with a full mouth of razor sharp teeth. Mana’s skin sprouted golden fur that gleamed in the light of Sekhmet’s crown. Her legs and arms crunched loudly into the haunches of a feline and a tail slowly grew out her tailbone beneath her. Her nails became claws and a broken whine escaped her jaws.

Yugi’s eyes widened at the lithe lioness lying on the bed where Mana once was. She was still panting hard and her eyes were closed. He could tell that it had caused her a lot of pain to change and Yugi could only wonder if it felt like that every time.

 _“The shift forces her body to heal. It drives more blood through her system to seal any wounds or dispel any poisons,”_ Sekhmet explained. _“I only hope that she kept her mind through the change.”_

“What does that mean?” Yugi questioned.

_“It means, little one, that is either Mana inside that body or the lioness has taken over. She might try to attack any of you once she comes to.”_

The room fell silent as they all waited to see what Mana would do. Yugi felt it was a long five minutes of Mana just breathing heavily and the young man twitching beside him. Yugi wondered why the man seemed so familiar to him and even though he wanted to ask he decided against it. He would find out eventually and hopefully Mana would be willing to divulge the information herself.

Mana began to stir and everyone held their breath. Her head lifted from the bed and she sniffed the air. A low growl rumbled in her throat as she looked at both Yugi and his neighbor before focusing on his friends. The growl began to grow louder and Yugi began to worry that his friends were in danger. He went to move when he was, again, intercepted by the young man.

“Focus on me, Mana,” the man ordered. Mana’s jade eyes found the man and she hunched down into a crouch position. Yugi wondered why Sekhmet didn’t intervene. “Come back to us, love. You know us. You don’t want to hurt anyone.”

The lioness seemed to be listening to the man’s words before the growl died in her throat, albeit, slowly. The man moved forward cautiously before resting a hand on Mana’s golden head. Almost instantly, Mana was nuzzling into the man’s hand and licking at the inside of his wrist.

“That’s a good girl, Mana.”

Sekhmet spoke up then, _“You need to order her to change back, Pharaoh. I’ll grab a dress from the closet. All men need to turn around until it is clear. Mana no longer remembers how to shift with her clothes intact.”_

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all shared a confused look before it clicked. All three of them turned bright red and they all turned around as Sekhmet strode to the open closet. She pulled a dress from the closet before moving back over to the bed and nodded at the man.

“Can you change back, Mana?” the man implored. It seemed to Yugi, that Mana didn’t act like she heard him and the man tried again. “Change back,

Mana seemed to hear him this time because Yugi felt the air shift along with some rustling on the bed. He heard more panting and some cursing from Mana. Yugi was relieved, but he wondered if the man had been forced to turn around as well.

 _“Put this on, child,”_ Sekhmet cooed. There was another moment of silence before a chuckle escaped from the goddess. _“I know that you do not wish to wear it, child, but you must put something on. This particular garment will be easy to put on and it won’t aggravate your sore muscles.”_

“Mana, please, put it on,” the man implored.

That answered Yugi’s internal question then. The man hadn’t been expected to turn around. His next question was why Téa didn’t say anything to him if Mana was naked.

 _“Pharaoh and I will help you, child,”_ Sekhmet offered.

“Fine,” Mana whispered.

There was more rustling and more curses from Mana. There was another chuckle from Sekhmet and a snort from the man. It was another full minute before Sekhmet told them it was all safe for them to turn around.

Yugi turned around and found Mana sitting up on the bed with the man sitting next to her. Mana was leaning against the man with her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. She looked tired and the dark circles under eyes made it clear she had been through a lot in the last several hours.

 _“It is time for you to return, Pharaoh,”_ Sekhmet stated. Mana winced at her goddess’s statement and Yugi could plainly see the sadness in her eyes.

“I know,” the man replied.

_“The time will come when all will be revealed. You must be patient.”_

The man nodded before placing a chaste kiss on Mana’s forehead and standing up. Mana closed her eyes at the loss of contact. Yugi could have sworn he heard a whimper catch in her throat. This reaction from Mana who seemed to rarely show a weak emotion only served to make Yugi more curious as to who this man was to her.

The man moved to pick up the Millennium Puzzle that laid forgotten on the bed and as he did so it began to glow. The man began to fade and at the last-minute Mana went to catch his hand, but he was gone.

 _“It is time I took my leave, children. I will keep watch over you all,”_ Sekhmet said. She stepped towards the bed and turned Mana’s head so that she had to face her. _“Everything will come in time, child. Do not despair. You will see him again.”_

Mana only nodded before bowing her head to the goddess. “Thank you for saving me, mother.”

_“As I said, it is due to my own wish that you ended up in that state. It was the least I could do to save you. I did not keep you from death so that you would fail in your destiny because of me.”_

“Regardless of the circumstances, thank you for saving me and thank you for allowing me to see him,” Mana stated.

 _“Of course, child.”_ Sekhmet removed her hand and turned to face the rest Yugi and the others. _“Get more rest, children. The sun will rise soon and you will all need your rest to face the trials ahead.”_

In a flash of light, the Goddess Sekhmet was gone. Everyone stood in silence as Mana stared at the spot where the man had disappeared. When Yugi couldn’t take the silence anymore he moved forward and sat next to Mana on the bed. He took her limp hand in his own and waited.

It was only a minute later when Mana reciprocated and clutched his hand like it was a life-line. The dam that Mana had been holding back burst forth and the tears streamed down her face. A scream of despair escaped her throat and passed her lips. Her free hand quickly covered her mouth to stifle the noise, but Yugi knew it was possibly the most sorrowful sound he had ever heard.

She sounded broken, defeated, and alone. It was as if her heart had been ripped from her chest and then stepped on, to Yugi at least. Yugi wanted to do more for her, but Yugi knew she was in too fragile a state. Any words from him would do no good. He could only lend his silent support until she was ready to talk about it. Just as Mana did when his grandpa was taken by Pegasus.

Téa rushed forward to Mana’s other side and pulled her into a hug. Mana kept her hand wrapped around Yugi’s, but leaned into the other girl’s hold. Joey moved forward and sat down at their feet and just kept his mouth shut. Tristan joined them shortly after with a box of tissues which he handed to Téa. The four friends were just there for their new friend as her walls of strength crumpled in the wake of her near-death experience.

** Mana **

Mana couldn’t help it. She couldn’t keep the tears from falling or the heartbroken screams that seemed to escape from her lips. It had all been too much. Atem had been _right there_. He had been given _his own body_. She had felt his heat. She had registered every touch. Atem had been _solid and alive._

Then, just as quickly, he was gone again and Mana couldn’t handle it. She shattered into a million pieces with no one to help her come back from the edge.

Until Yugi had sat next to her and took her hand. It took her a few seconds to register that he had come to sit next to her and comfort her. Once she had completely understood what the young boy was trying to do Mana had clung to his hand as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart. Yugi didn’t complain and Mana let all the hurt, all the pain, all the sadness, and all the distress out as she cried.

Téa joined them shortly, followed by Joey, and Tristan. Téa wrapped her arms around her while Joey just kept silent at her feet. Tristan had brought tissues from the bathroom and handed them to Téa before just standing there. A silent guardian over them all.

It seemed to take hours for Mana to calm down enough for the tears to stop. When she was sure that the tears were done she reached for a tissue and wiped her face. She released Yugi’s hand and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, everyone. I didn’t mean to worry you or to…to fall apart as I did,” Mana apologized. Everyone was silent as they stared at her. “I didn’t mean to keep you up.”

Téa shook her head, “It’s okay. I’m sure you don’t want to talk about it, but when you do we will be here.”

“You’re our friend, Mana,” Joey stated. “We stick by each other and support each other when everythin’ seems to be fallin’ down around us.”

“You’ve done a lot for me, Mana,” Yugi began. “It’s only fair that I do what I can for you while you put your life on the line for mine and my grandpa.”

Tristan nodded, “Yeah, Mana. You went through a lot tonight. It’s only right that we look after you after something like that. We know you would do the same.”

Fresh tears were pooling in her eyes at their words. Mana knew that they considered her a friend, but she didn’t think it was to this extent. She had been under the impression that she was just a convenience to them. A protector and a guardian that crossed lines and pushed boundaries. Instead, they had proven her wrong and considered her an integral part of their group.

“Thank you,” Mana responded. “All of you.”

They all sat in silence for a while longer before Yugi spoke again. “Mana, who was….”

He was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door of their room. Mana wiped her eyes and stood up before the others could react. She made her way to the door and opened it to find one of Pegasus’s men with a box in his hands.

“What is it?” Mana demanded.

“We will be docking soon, Lady Mana,” the man informed her. “Pegasus stated that he wanted this gift given to you before then and to remind you that he expects you in full attire for your meeting.”

“What is this gift?”

The man lifted the lid off the box and Mana felt her eyes narrow in disgust. Inside the box was a silver crown. It was almost identical to the one that resided in her trunk back in Domino City, but the eye was that of the Right Eye of Ra. There was an addition, however, there was a vulture headdress used to symbolize Nekhbet attached to that of the Eye of Ra.

It was a disgrace to both goddess and a horrific sight to behold. Mana had worn both the crown back in her trunk and the vulture headdress in her time, but never together. It was blasphemy and disrespectful when both goddesses held immense power in their own right. Sure, the Headdress of Nekhbet would be combined with that of Hathor, but the crowns fit together in a way that gave reverence to both deities. This, whatever Pegasus had created, was horrid and disgraceful.

“You can tell Pegasus,” Mana sneered on a hiss, “that there is no way I will wear that monstrosity. What he has _created_ is insulting not only to me as a Daughter of Sekhmet, but a grave insult to the female divine themselves.”

“But, Lady…” the man sputtered.

“I have followed every instruction and have played every game your _master_ has asked of me, but this…this I _will not do. I will not disrespect two of Egypt’s powerful goddesses. That he cannot ask of me.”_

“Lady Mana, you must…”

 _"I will do nothing!”_ Mana roared. “Remove that hideous thing from my sight and tell your master my words. If he plans to use it against me and Yugi than Pegasus will be waging war. He will see the wrath of the Pharaoh’s Protector and that of a Queen! Do not test me!”

Mana slammed the door in his face and locked it. She turned around and stomped her way over to the wardrobe. The others were silent as she tore through the clothes until she found one suitable to her purpose. She would show Pegasus exactly who he was dealing with and that playing games with a priestess of the Goddess of War was a death sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pegasus is in trouble now. The next chapter will be Mana’s first face-to-face encounter with Pegasus. Let’s just hope she doesn’t do anything drastic, haha.  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is complete! I was on a roll with this one and I couldn’t wait to get to the argument with Pegasus. I have had several different versions of the “conversation” in my head for a while, but I wasn’t sure where it was going to go! Hopefully, this altercation has been worth the wait. Enjoy!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Mana**

Mana slammed the wardrobe door closed and stomped her way over to the bathroom. Once the door was shut firmly behind her she pulled the linen dress over her head and threw it to the ground. Her light pink undergarments stood out against her tan skin, but what caught her attention more was the red hue to her green eyes. It was anger. Raw unadulterated anger that, on normal occasions, might have caused her to shift, but she seemed in enough control to keep that change at bay.

Besides, she had much to do and very little time to do it.

Mana took a deep breath and calmed her racing heartbeat. When she could see the red in her eyes disappear Mana knew it was time to get dressed. The dress she had chosen was pure white linen with a blood red sash and golden embellishments. It was the least gaudy of the outfits Pegasus had prepared for her and Mana wondered if he got his inspiration from some half-baked under-researched movie.

She untied the sash and placed it on the bathroom counter before unwrapping the linen dress itself. Mana wrapped the dress much like she would have done any other dress from her time before using the sash to hold the whole ensemble in place. The dress itself hugged her curves and showed off her breasts.

Normally, Mana wouldn’t have minded the exposure as it was commonplace in the heat of Kemet’s sun, but times were different now. She was sure that the exposure was more for Pegasus’s pleasure than for her comfort, but Mana knew she could do something to downplay the sexuality of the whole thing.

Mana gathered her other dress and left the bathroom to find her friends scattered around the room. Yugi and Joey were on the couch discussing something in hushed tones that Mana couldn’t hear. Tristan was in the kitchen with his head in the fridge looking for food and Téa was still on the bed waiting for her. Maybe it was because they were afraid to be on the receiving end of her anger and she didn’t blame them. She was beyond furious and one careless comment might send her into another bit of uncontrolled rage.

When Mana exited the room, she crossed again to the wardrobe and returned the dress to its hanger. After this garment, she didn’t plan on wearing anything else Pegasus had provided. She would either return the dress she was wearing or she would throw it in a fire. The last thought brought a small cruel smirk to her lips. She would be able to watch the expensive and beautiful fabric burn in a sea of cleansing flames. The thought of being able to watch them disintegrate into nothing but ash soothed the last vestiges of her anger.

Mana’s gaze drifted to the bottom of the wardrobe where several pairs of sandals resided. She appraised them before grabbing a simple pair that had only golden braids. From the feel of them on her feet she could tell that both the leather and the gold were real. Mana couldn’t help, but roll her eyes at the arrogance that she was sure came with Pegasus’s wealth.

Mana closed the doors and moved over to the vanity where all the cosmetics were. She noticed the array of jewelry as well and wondered what her next plan of action was. Mana knew she wanted to look her best even if she didn’t want to give Pegasus the satisfaction. It was ingrained in her to look exquisite so that it was easier to look imposing. It was something she had been great at as Atem’s queen and many of Atem’s enemies were afraid of her. It also could have been because she was Sekhmet’s incarnation on Earth that played a part in her imposing nature.

As she looked over the cosmetics she found exactly what she needed. She quickly set to work and found that it was almost second nature to her now. Even if Isa had helped with her makeup on numerous occasions after becoming queen there were still times where Mana preferred to do it herself and Isa had never complained. Even if Atem and Set disapproved at times.

They would tell her that it was no longer her duty to take care of such trivial things herself. That Isa had been chosen to serve and cater to her every whim. Isa would always raise an eyebrow at them and Mana would always smile sweetly before batting her eyes at her husband who caved soon after. It was a wonderful game Isa and Mana played with the Pharaoh and the Priest, but it had always been well worth it. The memory brought a small smile to her lips.

It was a good thirty minutes later before she was finished and it was as she was applying jewelry that there was a knock at the door. Mana kept her gaze focused on the mirror as Joey answered the door. The tall man from before whom Mana had sent away with the atrocious crown had returned.

“We have docked, Lady Mana. Pegasus has requested that you leave first and the others will meet you in front of his castle,” the man stated.

“This goes against our agreement,” Mana replied sharply.

“My employer is aware and promises that it will in no way impact anything else in your agreement. It is only temporary as he wishes to meet with you as you agreed.”

“I see,” Mana replied. “I’m sure I will have to walk by all the other contestants as well.”

“Yes, Lady Mana.”

Mana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought long and hard about how this was all to protect Yugi…to protect Yami. She was a Daughter of Sekhmet and as such she was brave and steadfast. She had faced much worse in her time and had come out the victor in nearly every instance. This time would be no different.

“Fine, let us depart so that I can rejoin my friends.”

“I see you did not choose the dress Pegasus specified, Lady Mana.”

Mana had seen it alright with its little note as well along with all the other gaudy monstrosities, but she was done playing by his rules after the stunt he had pulled with the crown. “I did not find it satisfactory for its purpose. I am meeting Pegasus as a Daughter and Priestess of Sekhmet nothing more.”

The guard let out a sigh, but Mana could see the tension in his shoulders. He was steadying himself for his next words and she knew they couldn’t be good. “Lady Mana, you are also meeting with him as an honored guest and once…Queen of Egypt.”

There were gasps around the room and Mana only narrowed her eyes at the man. This was her punishment from Pegasus for not wearing the crown. Mana kept her attention forward as she stepped into the living area to stand before the man.

“And yet, here you stand thinking that you hold a higher status than one who is blessed by a goddess,” she snapped. The man tried to keep her from seeing the noticeable tremble in his posture. She scared him. That was alright by her. At least Mana knew her makeup worked. “Your master’s threats are thinning my patience and control. He has chosen to take away not only my guardian in return for Yugi’s presence, but now he has also exposed one of my secrets as punishment for his transgression and in turn…he has declared war.”

The man was terrified now. She could smell it on him. The only thing that kept him in the room was his loyalty to his master. A loyalty she would have admired had it been any other situation.

“I am to remind you that even though you are blessed a goddess, Queen Mana, you are not of royal blood.”

Mana raised an eyebrow at the man and tried to stifle a laugh. Pegasus was really digging a grave for this man. The man was lucky that she knew that or she would have taken his head by now.

“Unfortunately, your master’s information is incorrect. I wonder how far he truly delved into my past to find his misinformation. If he knew anything he would know that I _am_ of noble blood. I always was, but when my family was attacked on the road while on the way to the young Pharaoh’s birthday celebration it was wiped from my memory.”

Mana tried to keep the memory of the accident and all that happened afterward from her mind. All the things she had done to stay alive and all the trials she had faced at the hands of Bandit King Bakura. Especially the one that had turned her against the Bandit King. The only good that had come out of the whole thing was meeting Atem. She would not let Pegasus ruin it.

“It was the Pharaoh himself who had it found that I was from the Renma bloodline. One of the oldest and most prominent noble bloodlines in Kemet. So, hear me when I say I am a descendant of many priestesses that served the Goddess Sekhmet.”

“Regardless….”

“Enough,” she cut him off. “You have offended my person, while in your master’s name, and I have had enough. You will take me to see Pegasus and I will remind him that his games are less than satisfactory.”

“Yes, Queen Mana,” the man acquiesced.

Mana turned quickly and looked at her friends. She could see the shock on their faces and Mana knew she had a lot of explaining to do, but now wasn’t the time. It was time to see Pegasus and put her foot down. She was done playing his game. The explaining would have to come later.

 “I must go, but I will find you before the tournament starts. Pegasus couldn’t keep me away even if he tried to force me too,” Mana stated.

“Mana…you’re…” Yugi began.

“I will explain when my meeting ends, Yugi. As both your protector and friend, I promise you.”

“Queen Mana, we must go,” the man reminded.

“I will see you all soon.”

Mana saw a quick flash of Yami out the corner of her eye as she turned back around, but she chose not to look at him. She didn’t want to see the realization on his face. Mana was afraid to see hate and disgust in his wonderful eyes again after the hundreds of times she had seen it already. It would only break her and Mana needed all her strength to face Pegasus.

As Mana and the guard made their way into the hallway she found that there were several other men in the hallway waiting for them. She didn’t acknowledge any of them as she stood in the center. She could sense the want from them and the attraction at her form, but Mana made it perfectly clear with her posture that she would have nothing to do with any of them. And while she hadn’t been able to fight off her last sexual attacker consciously she would be more than honored to strip any man who assaulted her of their manhood.

As they walked through the throngs of tournament participants Mana could hear the murmurs and whispers: _Who is she? Is she a duelist? Wasn’t she walking with Yugi Mutou? What could Pegasus want with her?_ Silently, Mana wondered if she should have worn a veil of some kind to hide her face, but inevitably it would have been useless once they saw her exiting Pegasus’ castle. Instead, she ignored them all and kept her eyes forward. There was much to do and very little time to do it.

However, Mana knew that she was a sight to behold. The thin lines of kohl that outlined her eyes and reached her temples were perfect and symmetrical. The dark gold eyeshadow with the burgundy accent enhanced her eyes. Her eyelashes were thick with mascara and her complexion was flawless. The golden scarab earrings with carnelian gems hung from her ears and a large beaded collar necklace of carnelian, gold, and amber hung from her throat. It made the deep neckline of her dress seem smaller and drew attention to her slim neck.

She may not have had a crown on her head, but she held her head high as if she did. Her poise was profound and her grace unparalleled. She kept her face impassive and stoic so that no one would be able to see the anger simmering under the surface of her skin.

That would be saved for Pegasus alone.

 

The walk up to Pegasus’s castle was long, but it was quiet the whole way. Mana didn’t complain nor did the guards, but she could tell that the heat was getting to them in their black pressed suits. Mana was warm, but the linen was light and airy compared to the thick suit material the bodyguards wore. This heat was nothing compared to the scorching deserts of her home. Mana wondered if part of it was Sekhmet’s doing, as the female embodiment of the sun, and if so Mana silently thanked her for it.

She could hear the man panting next to her and slow their pace. Mana had no such reservations and the minute she saw the huge castle in the distance. She passed her escorts and made her way to her destination. Mana knew it was probably a selfish move seeing as she couldn’t get into the castle without knowing if the entrance was locked, but she did hope that there was someone at the door to allow her admittance.

The calls for her to wait and slow down went unheard as she walked. After all Pegasus had done, there was no way she was going to wait to make her intentions known. Their agreement was over and if she had to maim him to prove a point she would. Solomon’s soul would be safe because he needed it to get to Yugi and he couldn’t send her away now that she was already on the island. Pegasus thought he had it all planned out, but Mana was done playing at his game.

The steps to the castle appeared before her and Mana took a deep breath before ascending them. She could hear her escorts behind her and even the excited chatter from the contestants farther off in the distance. She hoped that Tristan and Téa got off the boat without any trouble, but seeing as none of Pegasus’s men had commented she assumed all was well.

At the top of the stairs, a man stood by the door. He gave her an appraising look and quickly talked into the earpiece in his left ear. Mana raised an eyebrow as she finally reached the top and gave the man a dark look.

“You are?” the man questioned. Mana didn’t smile at him nor did she acknowledge his presence. She waited. Pegasus had to know she was here and she didn’t feel that keen on explaining herself to another one of his idiotic subordinates. “Are you deaf? I said, who are you?”

The doors opened and an elderly gentleman stepped into the sun. His lightly graying hair, sunglasses, mustache, and pressed suit all showed not only his age but his importance. Mana knew she was looking at the advisor, albeit not needed one, to Pegasus.

He bowed low at the waist and gestured for her to enter. As he raised his head to meet her gaze, he spoke, “Welcome Queen Mana. Pegasus has been anticipating your arrival. I, Croquet, will show you to the main hall where my master awaits you.”

Mana only nodded her head. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth too soon all the anger and irritation would be taken out on this man instead of its rightful recipient. These men were all pawns in the grander scheme of things and were just following their master’s orders. While they might not be tender souls they were still souls that were being manipulated and Mana refused to let them suffer her wrath.

Croquet led the way as the two of them strolled down the long hallway. It was elaborately decorated with posh art, all in the same style, with suits of armor every five feet. The fragrance of flowers wafted into her nose, but Mana refused to acknowledge that even in the kitschy décor there was some beauty to behold. She couldn’t let herself get distracted.

As a large pair of double doors opened, Mana entered a long dining room. There was a long polished wooden table with plush chairs on each side. A large portrait was situated behind the head of the table of a young woman with blonde hair and kind eyes. Mana noticed that it was painted in the same style as the others in the hallway. The room itself screamed arrogance and the strong fragrance of roses made Mana’s eyes water.

At the head of the table drinking wine was Maximillian Pegasus himself. His ridiculously red pressed suit with a ruffled collar and black tie made Mana’s stomach roll. His hair was just as she remembered it being on the video that had started this whole mess and even though one side of his face was covered, Mana knew what lied beneath it, the Millennium Eye.

As their eyes met, Mana could see the amusement in his eye. She could feel his excitement in the air. It sickened her to know that this man was taking pleasure from her pain…from her supposed submission. Mana would put a stop to it at the earliest opportunity.

“Queen Mana!” Pegasus exclaimed as he swirled the liquid in his glass. “How lovely it is to finally meet you! You look radiant!” Mana didn’t acknowledge his compliment. She only stepped further into the room. “Come now, _your majesty_ , pleasantries are a must if we are to become friends.”

Mana scoffed, “Friends… _friends_ …you are a fool if you think this is how friends treat each other. I am not your _friend_ as you are not mine.”

“Oh, I’m sure we could become great _friends_. We have so much knowledge to impart to each other. Only you and I can understand what is truly at stake in this whole thing. We both have something to lose.”

“You are right about that. You will lose your pride when Yugi defeats you,” Mana agreed. “I will take great pleasure in watching you fail.”

“While that might be true, _your majesty_ , you will lose so much more.” Pegasus smirked and took another sip of his wine. “You will not only lose Solomon, but Yugi himself. Not to mention your precious pharaoh.” Mana’s eye twitched at his words. “And it will be me you will have to guard, if I’m not mistaken.”

Mana clenched her teeth in an attempt not to roar in the man’s face. Her inner lioness was prickling at her skin to be released. She wanted to protect her pharaoh to the very end even if it meant killing the man where he sat. She would purr as the blood poured from his neck. She would walk away with a dirty muzzle as a warning to anyone else to not trifle with the Guardian of the Millennium Puzzle.

“I have come here at your request, Pegasus, but after the slight you presented me and my Goddess with on the boat I have to inform you that our deal is off,” Mana stated. At Pegasus’s upraised eyebrow Mana continued. “You not only insulted my station, but also that of Sekhmet. Not to mention you chose to punish me by revealing my identity.”

“I don’t think that is enough to null our agreement, your majesty,” Pegasus disagreed. “There is so much more at stake on my end and I will not have you ruin what I have worked so hard to achieve.”

Mana gave him a cruel smile, “You don’t have a choice. I told your men the same thing. Your transgressions now mean war instead of negotiation.” Mana turned on her heel and made her way to the door. “Our deal is off, Pegasus. I will see you when Yugi gains entrance to your palace.”

As Mana reached for the door, a glass shattered next to her head. Mana didn’t flinch. She had barely sensed its approach, but she closed her eyes just in case. Mana felt as a piece sliced her cheek and felt the warm blood trailing down her cheek. She turned her head to meet Pegasus’s furious gaze with a level glare.

“You…will not…take this…from me….” Pegasus fumed as he stood. He slammed his hand on the table rattling the rest of the dishes placed there. “You will not interfere with my plans the way you almost did several days ago.”

“I no longer need your permission to do so nor can you hinder me from doing as I please. You need Solomon’s soul to keep Yugi here. Yugi needs me here for support and you can’t send me back now. It’s too late for that,” Mana sneered. “You did this to yourself with that horrible crown and outfit you thought me naïve enough to wear to please you. I will only every bow down before one man and that is my husband, whom _you are not_.”

“You think you have to all figured out, hmm?” Pegasus inquired. “You think you can end a deal you have no control over? I OWN YOU! You are only here because I allowed it to be so.”

“As I said during our phone conversation, Pegasus, I could have gotten here without your _permission._ You allowed me _nothing_ but safer and more comfortable passage to your own defeat.”

“You don’t understand the danger you are putting yourself in by defying me, _your majesty._ I could tear you away from your _beloved_ pharaoh and lock you away from prying eyes until Yugi-boy makes his way to my doors.” Pegasus threatened. “I have more men and you can’t fight them all.”

Mana smirked, “Then you know nothing of my power. You know no _absolutely nothing_ of the power I wield. The research you managed to do on my person is pitiful. You don’t know all the things I’ve been through to get this far.”

“Then that is something we can agree on because you have _no idea_ how it feels to lose someone dear to you.”

Mana raised an eyebrow at the man. He couldn’t be serious. What did that have to do with…? Everything fell into place then. Mana finally understood why Pegasus so was so desperate to get the Millennium Items and her eyes flashed to the portrait situated behind him. It would make no difference, however, if he did succeed.

“Collecting the Items will not bring your loved one back, Pegasus,” Mana stated.

“You don’t know for certain that it won’t work,” Pegasus hissed.

Mana turned around to face him again. “That’s where you are _wrong_. I do know. You forget, I was there all those centuries ago. I know better than anyone what the Items are capable of. They can’t bring back those who have passed on.”

“You don’t _know_!”

“I DO KNOW!” Mana screamed as she stalked forward to slam her hands on the table. “I know more than _anyone_ what the loss of a loved one does to you! It tears you up inside and leaves a bleeding hole in your chest! It settles like a heavy weight that doesn’t go away until you _beg_ for death! It’s more than an emotional ache or wound it is _permanent._ You feel like you’ll never be happy again or find joy. You ache to remember the touch of a hand or the sound of their voice and you cling like mad to the only thing you can…memories. Memories that change and fade in time till you can no longer remember the feel of their lips on yours or the way they smelt when you hugged them close.”

Pegasus’s anger dissipated in the wake of her own. His eyes widened and he deflated as he waited for her to continue. Mana knew she was resonating with him. She was striking a cord, but she couldn’t stop. Mana’s breathing was ragged, but the dam had been broken. There was nothing holding back her emotions now.

“I watched as _the man I loved_ sacrificed his life to save not only mine, but the lives of his people and friends. I watched the life leave his eyes and I _buried him_ to be lost to the sands of time without the possibility of _ever_ seeing him again.” Mana growled. She dug her nails into the table top and gouged out large shavings, but even the pain and the splinters couldn’t quell her anger and despair. “Then I had to leave everyone behind to follow him. I had to relive every _single_ memory of my time in dreams as centuries passed only to wake and find them _dead and gone._ ”

“Your majesty….”

“So,” Mana cut him off, “you don’t get to tell me what I know. _You_ don’t get to tell me I’m wrong in my knowledge when I am the _one who was there_.”

Pegasus took a deep breath as Mana calmed herself. Her chest was heaving and tears were pressing against the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not give Pegasus the satisfaction of watching her fall apart.

“Then you see why I need to move forward. If there is any possibility that the Items can help me bring Cecilia back….”

“There is _no_ possibility because the Items _can’t_ bring her back.”

“And how do I know that you aren’t lying? Is it not the power of the Items that brought you back from your immortal sleep?” Pegasus queried.

“Why would I lie about something so serious? I have no need to. Even if it was to keep you from getting your hands on Yugi’s Puzzle I would still discourage you from this course of action. It can only bring you more pain and suffering,” Mana replied. “And, no, it wasn’t the power of the Items that brought me back. It was Sekhmet’s doing. She left instructions for how to wake me with the other guardians when the Millennium Puzzle was returned to its original state.”

Pegasus moved from his place and made his way around the table to stand before her. He put his hands behind his back and gave her a small smirk. Mana didn’t like that look. It meant danger and if the warning bells going off in her mind were any indication she needed to keep her guard up.

“Well,” Pegasus began, “seeing as you want to end our arrangement I only have one option left to me. It is not the way I wanted this whole meeting to play out, but you have left me no choice. my dear.” He moved his hair away to reveal his Millennium Eye. Mana didn’t flinch as her own magic got ready to counter whatever Pegasus had planned. “I’ll have to keep you out of the way until Yugi’s arrival.”

 

**Yugi**

Yugi was dumbfounded as he watched Mana leave with Pegasus’s men. The fact that she was a _queen_ had rattled him to his very core. How could she have not told him? Why was that one detail so important? Why was it such a secret?

His friends were just as worried and surprised as he was, but while it affected them in a caught-off-guard sort of way, to him it was almost like a betrayal. His heart felt heavy with anger and it took him a long few moments to calm himself.

Yugi knew there had to be an explanation for it. There just had to be. He couldn’t let his anger take control before Mana had a chance to explain her actions. He trusted Mana. He trusted her to keep him safe and he trusted her tell him what was necessary in time. But, _this…this_ seemed like something huge to keep from him.

Joey, Tristan, and Téa all had to get his attention in order for him to come back to the present. They told him that it was time to go and that all the contestants were moving towards the loading dock. He only nodded and grabbed his things before looking up to find Mana’s belongings still packed on her side of the bed.

“We need to take Mana’s things,” he stated.

“I got it,” Joey offered. “It’s not like I have anything to carry besides my Dueling Deck anyway.”

Once that was settled and all the lights were off the four friends left the room to join the other contestants. They moved along with the passing crowd and made their way off the boat. Tristan was super awkward, but managed to slip by without suspicion. They then followed the others to the front of the castle and waited for Pegasus to make is opening announcements.

The crowd was deafening and some of them were pointing in his direction. It was making him edgy and nervous. Yugi knew that many of the other players were excited to see what his duels would be like. He also knew he was a player to beat since he had defeated Seto Kaiba, but he had hoped to start with some easy duels until he got things figured out.

As he looked around the crowd he caught sight of Weevil giving him an evil smirk. Yugi knew that an easy duel for his first round wasn’t going to be possible. He wanted and needed to get even with the little bug-eyed kid first. He could only hope that Mana would be around to see it.

**Yami**

_Queen…Mana was…she was…queen…which meant…but it couldn’t be…._ Yami couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t concentrate. What the man had said and Mana’s response had thrown him for a loop. She wasn’t only his friend before, but his damned _wife_. Mana had kept it from him and even though he was furious it did clear some things up.

Like the visions she had shown him and the need to be with her at all time. The need to hold her and press his lips to hers could all be explained because _Mana was his queen._

He had tried to catch her gaze, but Mana seemed to be blatantly ignoring him. He couldn’t blame her even though he was upset. Yami knew that he hadn’t been the most accepting and understanding man during their encounters, but he deserved _something._ At least Yami thought he did.

Maybe Mana would grace him with her presence tonight so they could talk about this new… _revelation._ He could only hope she would be willing to talk to him about it. Yami knew he couldn’t ask too many questions since he wasn’t likely to get many answers, but Mana could at the very least explain this whole thing to him.

If not because they were allies, but because they were _married._

By the time he came back to the reality of the whole tournament situation, Yugi and his friends were already stepping off the boat and making their way towards the castle. Yami could feel how upset Yugi was and he wondered if part of his anger and frustration was transferring to the boy, but Yami could still feel a calmness coming from his soul partner. Yugi was mad, yes, but he was also willing to wait for an explanation before jumping to any conclusions.

Mana deserved a chance to explain herself and Yami couldn’t agree more. No matter how aggravated he was with her, Yami had to allow her the chance to defend her reasoning for keeping them both in the dark.

Yami only hoped it was sooner rather than later. He wasn’t sure he could wait too long before coming up with accusations, but he wanted to try because Mana was his wife…his queen. Yami knew that this whole revelation would take some time to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap on Chapter 13! What is Mana going to do now? We’ll find out in the next chapter!  
> I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who bookmarks, leaves kudos, and comments on this story. This all couldn’t be possible without you guys. You all keep me reminded that I have something to do and that someone is actually and truly enjoying this story, besides me. Lol!  
> So, cheers to you and a round of applause!  
> Until next time! See you soon!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got this first part of the duel out before the end of the year! I made a promise to myself that I would get a new chapter out for all my stories and I am getting closer every day.  
> The first part of the Weevil/Yugi duel is in this chapter with the second half to follow later. Duel chapters take me a little longer as I want to make sure that the duel is as shown. So, please be patient with me.  
> Enjoy Chapter 14!  
> *Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the dialogue from the show that is used here is credited to the original writers. The cards and moves all belong to the show and its creators*  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Mana**

The air between her and Pegasus was thick with ancient magic, but Mana wasn’t afraid. She was older and even if she hadn’t had much practice since her return Mana was better prepared for what he would attempt to do. Mana had much experience with the magic of the Millennium Eye in the past. Pegasus was confident, but Mana had the upper hand.

“I hate to inform you that I am not afraid,” Mana pointed out. She took one step back and waited for the glow from the Eye. “I have the advantage. I have faced off with the Millennium Eye before, but feel free to give it a try.”

Pegasus smirked and the Eye activated. Mana only grinned before ducking under the beam of light and twisting so that she was behind Pegasus. Before he had time to react, Mana had her hand at his throat with her claws at his neck. Her grip was tight enough that if he tried to move again he would injure himself and if Mana felt the need she had enough leverage to tear his throat out.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Pegasus commented on an out breath.

“I warned you,” Mana purred. “But, as usual, you let your arrogance rule your actions.”

The door to the dining room opened and Croquet came back into the room. He shouted for the guards. Mana tried to stifle a laugh, but she couldn’t. It escaped her throat right in Pegasus’ ear and she felt him shiver just a little. It was possible that she was high on adrenaline, but it had been so long since she had faced off against someone who thought they could best her.

“They don’t stand a chance against me, Pegasus.”

Pegasus chuckled, “I don’t doubt that, but a part of me wants to see the power you possess.”

Mana went from joyful to disgusted in moments. “You would put your men in such unnecessary danger. You will never hold my beloved’s Puzzle due to that trait alone.”

“We shall see, Queen Mana, we shall see.”

“Release him!” one of the guards yelled. His gun was pointed at her as were those of the others. Mana didn’t flinch, but she did narrow her eyes. “I said, let him go!”

“Fools. I could tear his throat, use his body as a shield from your bullets, and be out before you had a chance to land a shot on me. Do not presume that giving me orders will do your master any good.”

“Queen Mana, I think you have overstayed your welcome and it is time for Mr. Pegasus to give his opening speech to the tournament participants,” Croquet suggested.

“You just might be right, Croquet,” Mana agreed. “It is time that I return to Yugi and the others.”

Mana removed her claws from the skin of Pegasus’ neck and slipped around him towards the guards blocking her exit. She raised an eyebrow when none of the men moved and kept their guns pointed at her.

“Either you move on your own and keep your pathetic lives or I will remove you from my path by force.”

It was another moment of threatening glares from the men before a cough from behind her signaled that it was okay for them to step aside. As they parted, Mana smiled sweetly and rested her hand on one of the bodyguard’s shoulders. He tensed up at her touch, but Mana only smiled wider. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. The man froze.

“You are all so loyal. In my time, that trait would have been the main characteristic needed in the Pharaoh’s most trusted guards.” Mana pulled away and stepped away from them all. “Now, it is nothing, but a trait bought by greedy men. Let us hope that you all survive your master’s greed for power.”

Mana left them all standing there as she made her way down the hallway to the exit. The doors opened at her approach and she stepped out into the sunshine. Mana quietly made her way down the stairs towards the excited crowd before they all quieted. She kept her eyes forward as she searched the crowd for her friends. She found them watching her in awe towards the center of the crowd.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone began to part to make her a pathway to Yugi. Yugi and the others met her halfway and Mana couldn’t help the relief that washed over her at the sight of his worried innocent eyes. Mana nodded that she was alright and just as she opened her mouth to assure them of such, trumpets sounded behind her.

One of Pegasus’ men called for attention from all the contestants. He suggested a round of applause for Pegasus as he was the one hosting the tournament and the one who had created the Duel Monsters game. Pegasus appeared on the balcony high at the top of the castle to a round of applause he didn’t deserve. He looked down at all of them and began his introduction.

“Greeting duelists! I am Maximillian Pegasus,” he began. “It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world’s greatest duelists, but come tournaments end only one shall be crowned King of Games. I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning. For this competition will test your skills like never before.”

Mana rolled her eyes. It was grandstanding and it ruffled her inner lioness to her core. He was convincing these people that it was all for their benefit to win a title that might essentially mean nothing, but at the same time meant everything. It was despicable since this whole thing was a ruse to get to Yugi. It was nothing more than a grand game with him and Yugi as the main game pieces with so much at stake for, apparently, both of them.

“To track your progress in the tournament,” Pegasus continued, “you have each been given a dueling glove. You’ve also been given two precious star chips. You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in, to advance to the final level of the competition for a chance at the 3-million-dollar prize. As you can see, there are ten spaces on your dueling glove which means you must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle where you will face me in one final duel.

“This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. State of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect. I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be. You’ll discover them as you compete, or you won’t last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and yourselves. When the sky lights up with fireworks the duels will begin.”

Pegasus turned on his heel and left to cheering from all the other duelists. Mana only watched as he left and wondered at what he was thinking now. It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her arm did she turn around to face the worried looks of her friends.

“Mana, did everything go okay with Pegasus?” Yugi questioned as they waited. Mana looked down at him and smiled. “Mana, there’s a cut on your cheek! Are you alright?”

Mana felt his hand wipe the blood off her skin. “I’m fine, Yugi. It is nothing more than a scratch. He didn’t hurt me beyond that. He tried, but I am more than a match for that arrogant fool. If anything, he now knows to what lengths I will go to protect you.”

Yugi nodded, but she could see that he was still worried. Mana dropped to her knees and wrapped him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her upon contact and squeezed her just as tightly.

“I was worried that you wouldn’t come out of there…that he would take you too.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Yugi,” Mana assured. “He can’t take me from you and I won’t let him.”

“Okay.”

The two pulled apart and Mana returned to her feet. She smiled down at him and he smiled back.

“I have to win my way into that castle. I have no doubt that is where he is keeping Grandpa,” he stated.

“I have no doubt that you will win all ten star chips, Yugi. Nothing is more powerful than the determination to save someone you care about,” Mana assured.

“Yeah, Yug. If anyone can win their way into that creepy lookin’ castle, it’s you,” Joey agreed. “And considerin’ I don’t think I can win this tournament, maybe you should take your star chip back. It will put ya one step closer to getting your gramps back instead of puttin’ ya one step behind.”

“No, Joey, you keep it,” Yugi replied. “Your little sister is counting on you to win that money for her operation.”

Joey looked at his best friend with teary eyes. Mana only smiled at the interaction between the two friends. It was nice to see these two were worried about each other and wanted happiness for the other.

“Thanks a lot, man.”

Téa and Tristan agreed with Yugi. They even told him to stay clear of the more experienced duelists at first and work his way up. Mana couldn’t help but agree with them. He had been working hard to learn everything and even though Solomon wasn’t around she knew that he would have just as much faith in him as they did.

“Thanks, yous guys. That means a lot,” Joey turned back to look at Yugi. “So, between your gramps and my sister we have a lot to fight for. We don’t have any room for mistakes.”

Yugi agreed just as the fireworks went off. Joey let out an excited shout and Yugi looked up at the fireworks with a fierce expression. Mana knew that those fireworks symbolized the beginning of saving his grandfather and the beginning of Atem’s destiny.

“Let’s do it!” Yugi exclaimed.

The group separated from all the other contestants and talked about their next move. Would Joey and Yugi start out slow? Would they accumulate more star chips before tackling any of the tougher opponents? Would Yugi, at the very least, lay low for a while and see what the competition had to offer, or would he jump in feet first?

“I think I’m going to stick with Weevil for now. After what he did on the boat we have a score to settle,” Yugi answered.

“I really hoped you’d say that,” Joey agreed.

Mana thought that laying low for a day was a smart plan. Yugi was a huge deal after he defeated Kaiba. Everyone would be looking to take him out sooner rather than later and some would just like to see him fail. Hell, he had already been targeted by Weevil before they even reached the island. Mana was sure that the little cockroach was still out for blood and if they weren’t careful he would attack when they least expected it. When she told the group they didn’t seem to agree with her.

“Isn’t that Weevil up ahead?” Téa asked.

Everyone followed her gaze and sure enough there was Weevil. There was an evil smirk on his face and she could feel the anger radiating off Yugi and the others. That was clear indication enough to know what would happen next. Yugi and the others would take this opportunity to get the little spider back for all he had done prior to their arrival at Duelist Kingdom, but Mana still didn’t agree that his was the best course of action considering Yugi’s single star chip.

“Hey!” Joey yelled. Mana came out of her thoughts to follow the blonde’s line of sight. “The little bug-brain _is_ up ahead!”

“Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!” Yugi bellowed. Weevil smirked and let out a cackling laugh before heading off into the woods. “Hey!”

“He’s running away?” Joey questioned “What?”

“Yugi, think about this before you….” Mana tried, but it was too late.

Yugi took off with the others close behind him. Mana let out a sigh and trotted after them. Mana knew it would be better to wait, but after the information that had been given to him about her from Pegasus’ men and Weevil’s act of sabotage, Yugi needed to release his anger out on something or, in this case, someone. If Weevil’s defeat would calm Yugi’s rage, then maybe it was for the best that the little fly had walked into their path.

Then an idea struck her. What if Weevil had planned this? He had already mentioned that there were different rules on the island than in a normal duel tournament. What if this was all a grand scheme to get Yugi out of the tournament early and Weevil in the limelight? What if getting rid of Exodia was only the first part of his plan and this was his second?

Mana cursed as she ran faster after her friends. Her instincts were screaming ‘trap’ and she had allowed Yugi to walk right into it without a clear head. This duel may not end up the way her beloved wanted, and in the process, he could lose everything. Mana couldn’t let that happen. She needed to stop him before…wait, why was the ground shaking? There couldn’t be an earthquake this far out, could there? Mana shook her head to refocus, she needed to get to Yugi and the others….

Too late.

Weevil and Yami were already in the positions on each end of the field. A small crowd had gathered around to watch, but Yami didn’t seem to think anything of them. He’s angry gaze was focused solely on Weevil’s smirking face. They were exchanging the terms of their duel.

Weevil remarked on Yami’s single star chip and that he was only going to wager that, but Yami didn’t agree. He wanted it all or nothing for them both.

“Why should I risk both my star chips when you only have one?” Weevil demanded.

“Because I think there is something you want more than my star chip and my elimination from the tournament,” Yami surmised. “My whole Duel Monsters deck.”

“Fine with me. If you want to risk your Grandpa’s deck I have no objections to that. Winning all your cards will be the easiest way to exterminate you once and for all.”

“Exterminate!” Téa yelped.

“Swat that little twerp, Yugi!” Joey called out.

Mana looked around and noticed that other duelists were gathering to watch the match. Everyone recognized Weevil, but no one recognized Yugi. Joey took it upon himself to clear the air and introduce himself in the process. He called Téa and Tristan trespassers and Mana couldn’t help but let out a resigned sigh. Joey was impossible sometimes. Some of the duelists were excited to see Yugi duel.

They hadn’t thought they would see him in action until later in the tournament. Some of them couldn’t believe that Yugi was dueling Weevil right out of the gate. Some of them were convinced that the two duelists would have only met in the finals, but others stated that since Weevil was the Regional Champion Yugi didn’t stand a chance.

Mana came to stand next to a few of the naysayers. They didn’t notice her approach so when she spoke next, she scared a few of them.

“Yugi has much riding on this tournament,” Mana admitted. The naysayers jumped at her voice and turned to look at her. “He isn’t in it for the glory or the fame. Yugi is doing this for someone he loves. That is something much stronger than a regional title.”

“Who…who are you?” one of them asked with a small blush. Mana knew that she was making an impression. She hadn’t had time to change out of her royal attire. “How do you know so…so much about…about Yugi?”

“I am his friend and housemate,” she answered. “I know a lot about Yugi Muto and one of the things I am certain of is that _he will not lose_.”

Mana moved forward and away from the crowd to stand next to her friends. They all smiled at her before raising their eyes to the dueling area. She sent up a silent prayer to the gods to watch over Yami during this duel as well as to the Heart of the Cards. If anything had been proven during Yami’s duel with Kaiba it was that the Heart of the Cards played a major role in Yugi and Yami’s destiny.

“Well, Yugi, my adoring public awaits! Let’s get this duel started!” Weevil called to Yami from across the field.

“Let’s duel!” they said in unison.

The points were tallied up and each of them would start the duel with 2000 Life Points. Weevil would be starting the duel.

First, Weevil drew from his deck and summoned “Killer Needle” to the field in attack position. “I wonder how you’ll fair against my Killer Needle.” Weevil concluded his turn.

Yami did the same. He pulled from his deck and summoned “Mammoth Graveyard” in attack position. “You’ll have to make it past my Mammoth Graveyard first, Weevil. He’ll match your Killer Needle point for point. Attack!”

Yami’s monster rushed across the field to engage Weevil’s monster who, on the boy’s command, flew across the field. They collided and only Yami’s Mammoth Graveyard was defeated. Weevil chuckled and commented on how the mammoth must have been allergic while the look on Yami’s face showed how confused he was.

Mana and the others were right with him. The two monsters should have both disappeared from the field in a stalemate. They were evenly matched from the start. They both had 1200 attack points and yet the mammoth was destroyed.

“Have you started to work out why I led you all the way out here to this forest area yet, Yugi?” Weevil inquired. Yami didn’t respond. “If you look around you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland one part forest and who thrives in the forest? Bugs! Bugs of the highest caliber rule of the forest and as long as I play my bugs on the forest part of the field my precious insects get a Field Power Bonus!”

Mana wanted to hit him, and it was obvious by the looks on her friend’s faces that they were right behind her. Weevil had played dirty, again. He hadn’t taken her threat seriously and it irked her that there was nothing she could do about it now. She couldn’t interrupt the duel, or it would be forfeit and something told her it wouldn’t be in Yugi’s favor no matter how much Pegasus needed him.

“You must not have been properly listening when Pegasus mentioned that there would be exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you had been smart enough to steal the tournament rule book like I did, you would be getting a Field Power Bonus instead of me!”

The attack points on Weevil’s Killer Needle went up from 1200 to 1560 as he cackled. The sound grated on Mana’s ears, but there was nothing she could do from the sidelines. They had been cheated and tricked again by this bug loving psycho. Then Mana noticed something at Weevil hadn’t and she hoped that Yami noticed it too.

“He cheated!” Joey growled out. “He led us here because he knew that he would have the upper hand and an unfair advantage.”

“Call me what you like,” Weevil began, “You are just all mad that you didn’t think about stealing the rules yourselves and because you didn’t little Yugi is about to get stung!”

Yami started chuckling and while Weevil looked shock at the sound as well as his friends Mana could only smile as she wasn’t disappointed. Yami had come to the same conclusion that she had. She may have been playing catch up in these new set of rules just like him, but at least she knew they could still fight as one even when they weren’t on the same battlefield.

“Why are you laughing?” Weevil demanded.

“Because, look at your ferocious Killer Needle now,” Yami instructed.

“Killer Needle” started to glow before completely disappearing from the field. Weevil was distraught at the loss of his monster. He started muttering to himself and when he finally figured it out he was furious.

“Looks like my Mammoth Graveyard got the same Field Power Bonus you did from the _wasteland_ part of the field just like your bugs do from the forest.”

“The Field Bonus was supposed to be mine and mine alone,” Weevil ground out.

“Unfortunately, Weevil, you can’t have everything your way all the time,” Mana commented from the sidelines. “It wouldn’t be fair if your opponent didn’t get the same bonus you did. Maybe you should have read that stolen rule book more carefully. Tough luck.”

Weevil whipped around to snap at her only for Yami to interrupt his retort. Joey and the others only chuckled behind their hands at her sass. Joey even rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a wink. Mana could only smile wider before returning the gesture.

“I kept wondering something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we going to a remote island just to duel? As soon as I saw this holographic display grid it all started to make sense. Every monster has its own field type that it works best on just like a home field advantage and what makes this island so special is that it caters to all Duel Monsters in some way.” Yami was smirking and Weevil was starting to look angry and constipated. There were growls coming from his throat, but that didn’t seem to deter Yami he just continued. “So, when you _deliberately_ led me here you were obviously looking for a home field advantage.”

Then Weevil started to laugh, and Mana’s smirk faded slightly. “You are awfully clever to have figured it all out so quickly but figuring out _one_ rule won’t be enough. There are secrets hidden under every rock and I know them _all._ ”

Joey and Téa called out to Yugi from the sidelines. Téa stated that Yugi could beat Weevil and Joey called out to not let Weevil scare him off. He had to be lying, but Mana couldn’t know for certain. She noticed that Tristan hadn't spoken much during this duel, but she could still feel the confidence wafting off him.

Both Weevil and Yami drew from their decks before Weevil spoke again, “You think so? Let’s see how you handle this bluff.”

Weevil summoned “Hercules Beetle” to the field in attack position. He ended his turned and waited for Yami’s move with a wide smirk on his face.

“My Hercules Beetle will find a way to get under your skin, Yugi.”

Yami looked concerned and Mana could only assume he was worrying about the other tricks Weevil had up his sleeve. It was obvious from Weevil’s earlier comment that there were other rules in place, but she couldn’t think of anything and neither could he. Yami could try anything only to find out it would fail or be negated because of the new rules in place.

Yami summoned “Feral Imp” to the field in attack position while equipping it with the “Horn of the Unicorn.” Mana knew it was a good play. This way at the very least the two monsters would end up in a draw and both would be eliminated.

“You’ll have to do a lot better than that, Yugi! Hercules Beetle, attack!”

“Feral Imp, Magic Lightening Attack!” Yami called out.

Both monster’s attacks hit home, but only Yami’s monster was defeated. Again, Téa and Joey jumped in with irritated remarks about how something was fishy, and Mana couldn’t have agreed more. There had to be another rule in place that kept Yami’s “Feral Imp” from destroying Weevil’s “Hercules Beetle.”

“My Imp’s Magical Attack should have destroyed your beetle. Is this another one trick, Weevil?”

“No, Yugi. I thought you knew,” Weevil taunted, “all monsters with a Field Power Bonus are also impervious to any magic attack and as my Beetle easily deflected your Imp’s lightening attack he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp, not to mention eat away at more of your life points.”

They all watched at Yami’s life points went from 2000 to 1350. He hid it well, but Mana could tell that Yami was worried. This was the first duel of the entire tournament and he was already at a huge disadvantage. Weevil knew all the rules and was using them and the Field Power Bonus to increase his monster’s attacks so that Yami was on the ropes. Not to mention that all magic attacks where ineffective towards damaging monsters with a Field Power Bonus. It was a lot for one person to handle, but she knew he could do it, he had to.

“Even Weevil’s weakest monsters are going to be tough to beat as long as he has that Field Power Bonus,” Joey commented.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like it can be turned off,” Tristan replied.

“That Weevil is a no-good cheat,” Téa spat.

“Yugi!” Mana called. He averted his eyes from Weevil long enough to meet her gaze to show he acknowledged her before returning his focus back to the duel. “Stay calm and focused, okay? He’s all talk and while he may have the upper hand you have something much stronger.” He raised an eyebrow and Mana almost chuckled. “You have honor, Yugi. He won’t win this duel by cheating.”

“She’s right, Yug! Keep fightin’ the good fight!” Joey agreed.

Yami nodded and watched as his “Feral Imp” was destroyed. Weevil passed on this turn and Yami decided it might be best to defend. He drew a card before placing a monster on the field face down. Mana nodded as it was a good move. Even if Weevil attacked his monster his life points would be safe, but she wondered if maybe he needed more cards on the field before that.

If Yami continued to defend then Weevil could keep putting out monsters until he felt it was time to take Yami down completely. But, she knew that if he had any cards in his hand that would gain a Field Power Bonus strong enough to take out Weevil’s monster he would have used it instead.

“You’re going to defend now, Yugi?” Weevil inquired. “That is very smart and since I can’t see the power of your monster’s defense I can’t know what will happen next, but no matter. Your monster won’t be able to stand up to my Basic Insect.”

Weevil summoned “Basic Insect” to the field in the attack position. He then decided to add his “Level 3 Laser Cannon” so that the monster’s attack and defense were raised by 300 points. Now the attack level of his “Basic Insect” rose from 650 with the Field Power Bonus to 950 as well as the monster’s defense going from 910 with the Field Power Bonus to 1210. Weevil then decided to up the stakes by adding a “Level 2 Power Boost” to “Basic Insect” which increased its attack points from 950 to 2150 and his defense from 1210 to 1410.

Now Mana was worried. There was no way that any of the monsters Yami played in the defensive position would be spared in Weevil’s attack. The “Basic Insect” was just too powerful and once Yami’s monster fell his life points would be wide open for attack. Even Yami looked concerned. He knew what was about to happen, but all he could do was sit back and wait for the attack.

“Now it’s payback time Yugi, for all the little innocent bugs you’ve squashed, crushed, stomped, or fumigated!” Weevil announced.

“Basic Insect” lit up his cannon and shot it straight at Yami’s defensive monster. When it was destroyed it was revealed to be “Griffore” who hadn’t stood a defensive chance at only 1950 defense points.

“You’ll have to do much better than that if you are going to survive my bug’s laser cannon!”

“Then I’ll play this card,” Yami response.

He drew and set his monster. Weevil didn’t look too impressed and Mana wondered what Yami was thinking. She could only hope he knew exactly what he’s doing.

Weevil decided that he was going to keep Yami on the defensive and announced that if Yami attacked with any monster he would activate his trap card. Tristan commented that Weevil had Yami cornered and Joey stated that Yami couldn’t even counter attack. Mana didn’t agree. There had got to be some sort of cohesive plan going on in Yami’s head. He’s was up to something and Mana was nothing if not proud that he wasn’t afraid to trick Weevil into thinking he had the upper hand.

“While my trap card is in play you are powerless to move against me!” Weevil chortled. “Does my tightening web make you squirm?”

Yami didn’t answer and instead drew another card and placed it face down on the field. Weevil hardly took notice and drew from his deck. Weevil summoned “Gokibore” in an attack position and stated that while Yami was on the defensive he would continue to summon more monsters.

            It was this type of thinking that had worried Mana earlier, but there was a confidence in Yami’s air now that told her he had a plan. Yami drew a card but didn’t lie any cards on the field. Weevil however, drew from his deck before playing “Big Insect” in attack position. Yami drew again but passed which seemed to make Weevil even more confident that he had Yami right where he wanted him.

“Keep drawing, Yugi. My army of insects only gets bigger and then I’ll attack all your monsters in one big blitzkrieg!”

Mana could only guess at what Yami’s thought process was, but something told her that Weevil’s arrogance would be his downfall if the look on Yami’s face was anything to go by. He looked confident and sure that his plan would work. It was almost as if he _wanted_ all of Weevil’s monsters on the field. Which would be absurd, but not unheard of. Honestly, Mana couldn’t remember a card that could take out all monsters on the opponent’s side of the field, but there had to be one otherwise Yami wouldn’t have taken the risk.

“Look at our Yugi up there,” Téa stated. “He looks so confident up there.”

“Yeah,” Joey agreed. “It’s almost like he’s a completely different person when he’s dueling.”

Mana had to hold back from commenting on their observations. Joey wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t time to reveal that the one currently dueling was Yami. Yugi’s mind was in control, but it was Yami who was guiding him and doing the actual dueling. It was the magic of the Millennium Puzzle that made it possible and it was nice to see her husband doing so well even if she couldn’t completely figure out what his plan was. It would be a pleasant surprise.

Weevil drew and exclaimed that it was his final insect. “You know what that means, Yugi! You’re about to be exterminated!” He drew again before he summoned “Kamakiriman” to the field in attack position.

“We’ll see what my cards have to say about that!” Yami called back. He looked at the card for a moment before he spoke again. “Okay Weevil, I defend with the Dark Magician!”

“Excellent! I’ll destroy your favorite card first! Now my pet, power up your laser canon! Attack!”

Yami chuckled and that put Weevil on edge. He asked Yami why he was laughing and Yami’s response made Mana’s smile widen. “Weevil, you aren’t the only one who can set a trap card.”

“What?” Weevil demanded.

“You were so busy showing off for you ‘fans’ that you paid no attention to the cards I put into play.”

“I thought they were all monster cards!”

“Not all. As you loaded the field with monsters I prepared a special surprise for them. The power of my Mirror Force Trap Card,” Yami revealed.

“Hold your fire!” Weevil cried out. His plea was in vain. “Stop the attack!”

“It’s too late, Weevil. You already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician and now Mirror Force will direct it right back at _you_!”

They all watched in awe as Mirror Force took Weevil’s attack and bounced it back across the field. It was almost like fireworks the way every single one of Weevil’s monsters shattered from their _own_ attack. Weevil’s life points dropped from 2000 to 555. Now Yami was in the lead.

“No! My life points are decimated!” Weevil screamed.

Weevil looked beyond pissed. Not only about his life points but the loss of his beloved bugs. It was good to see the arrogant little flea getting his ego dropped down a notch and she couldn’t help cheering with the others at Yami’s magnificent move.

“You’re a liar and a cheat, Weevil, but it was your over-confidence that allowed me to get the best of you,” Yami stated. “You’ve used up all your monsters and with all of them destroyed your life points are low.”

Now it was Weevil’s turn to chuckle, “Actually, I lied about that too. I have one monster left. My most formidable monster is waiting in the wings and this unbeatable insect will swat you down once and for all!”

Everyone was shocked by the revelation. As usual, Weevil had used a dirty trick to get the upper hand once again. Mana was on the verge interfering in the match to take Weevil out permanently for her husband’s sake, but she knew that would only make things harder on Yugi in the end to get his grandfather back.

“What is Yug going to do now?” Joey asked in disbelief.

Everyone turned to look at her then as if she had all the answers. Mana turned to meet their questioning gazes before turning back to Yami as he glared angrily at Weevil. She couldn’t say that she wasn’t nervous about what could happen in the next round of turns, but one thing was for certain. Mana wouldn’t lose faith in her husband now or ever.

“Yugi!” she called. He tore his gaze from Weevil long enough to meet her calm expression. The two of them just stared at one another for a long moment until Yami’s face smoothed out. Once it had, Mana spoke again with a small smile on her face, “Do not lose faith, Yugi. You can defeat him, and you _will_. I stand beside you as your friends do. We do not waver and neither shall you.”

Yami’s eyes widened in shock as he turned his attention towards his friends and then back to her. He smiled and nodded before turning his gaze back to Weevil. His confidence, though it hadn’t wavered, seemed to grow. He straightened his posture and turned his full attention back to his opponent.

Mana knew that his worries were far from dispelled, but for now they were better hidden. All she could was show her unwavering support until the end. Yami needed to know that although there were things she was keeping from him at least there was one person who had unwavering faith in him. She hoped that with that knowledge Yami could survive any fight just as he did 5,000 years ago.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for Chapter 15 which will have the second part of the Weevil/Yugi duel.   
> I hope you all have a Happy New Year!  
> See you next year!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it everyone! I plan on going through all of the Duelist Kingdom Arc so be prepared for a long journey!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and PM me if you need to!  
> ~BlainexKurtxLovex


End file.
